Boys do fall in love
by TheLineCero
Summary: Más de cinco años han pasado desde los últimos eventos. Kiyoshi Teppei, con sus sueños claros y su desempeño al máximo, decide terminar de dar los últimos retoques a los principios de su futuro en la bulliciosa capital. Una vez allí se dará cuenta de que el tiempo pasa de forma diferente para todos los que un día conoció.
1. - Bienvenido a Tokio

_**Serie:** Boys._

_**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basket {AU}_

_**Rating:** M._

* * *

_I.- Bienvenido a Tokio._

* * *

El _shinkansen_ de la línea Tohoku se deslizaba sobre las vías como si flotase, dejando atrás paisajes como el monte Atago, con su bruma misteriosa entre los resquicios de su bosque, los múltiples templos y santuarios a pie de carretera o las numerosas montañas de Shibata, y que el tren atravesaba en línea recta como una exhalación, sin vacilar.

La trémula luz de un sol perezoso se iba colando entre las casas y la arboleda, reflectando en los cristales y abriendo camino en las vías a medida que la mañana iba ganando fuerza.

Había salido desde la estación de Sendai exactamente a las cinco y veintiocho de la mañana, sin un segundo de retraso, después de cargar a los pocos pasajeros que se disponían a embarcarse en su poco más de una hora de trayecto. Entre ellos estaba Kiyoshi Teppei, quién tras haber hecho un titánico esfuerzo por madrugar sin (muchas) repercusiones, dejaba sus babas de forma muy poco elegante contra el cristal de su ventanilla. Había salido de casa de sus abuelos sin afeitar, pues ya había sido un milagro el haberse podido vestir con la ropa al derecho; con un equipaje equivalente a un mes o dos de mudas, aunque supiera que estaría ausente mucho más tiempo. Arrasando con el suculento bentô que su abuela le había colado como _tentempié para el camino_, se quedaba dormido tras la primera media hora de viaje.

El tiempo que había invertido para poder estar allí sentado había sido tan crucial como largo, pero había merecido la pena. Kiyoshi recordaba muy bien lo nervioso que estaba la noche anterior, mientras preparaba las maletas tras haber confirmado el horario de los trenes. Riko, cuya voz reverberaba a través del altavoz puesto en manos libres de su móvil, le explicaba los trasbordos que debía coger para no perderse, así como recordarle de forma insistente que tenía que madrugar y que más le valía no acostarse tarde. Para desgracia de Riko, Teppei parecía más concentrado en el cambio que había dado el tono de su voz que en lo que decía, lo que suponía una serie de amenazas muy gráficas por parte de su exnovia.

_—__¡Céntrate o a saber dónde terminarás! —le había reprochado—. A ver, desde el principio. En la estación de Yamagata…_

_—… __A las cinco —completó Teppei, doblando una de sus camisas favoritas._

_—__¿Primera línea?_

_—__Senzan._

_—__¿Segunda? —insistió ella._

_—__Tohoku. En Shinkansen._

_—__Genial. ¿Y cuando llegues a Ômiya?_

_—__Eh… ¿Tozai?_

_—__¡NO!_

Y allí empezaban los insultos que mencionaban desde su poca atención al escaso conocimiento de su entorno. Al final, tras un suspiro exasperado y un _"ahora te llamo",_ Riko le colgaba por segunda vez aquella noche sin dar más explicaciones. Para, minutos más tarde, proponerle un plan más acorde a su _poco intelecto_. Uno que se limitó a aceptar dados los gritos de Kagetora de fondo.

Era obvio que la solución le había relajado lo suficiente como para dormirse, dado que el Shinkasen era un tren sin paradas y que iría directo a Ômiya sin más desvíos. Eso aseguraba una buena siesta sin interrupciones y una oportunidad para recuperar el descanso del que le había privado el madrugón.

Si tuviera que definir sus sueños, les pondría la forma de Izuki, cuya ayuda e insistencia habían quedado grabadas en una de las primeras capas de su subconsciencia. Tendrían forma de su abuelo y su abuela, que disimuladamente ofrecían su apoyo y le ayudaban a tener días fáciles y tranquillos; forma de enfermeras amables y fisioterapeutas atentos, que le habían hecho regresar a aquella parte de su infancia en la que era el centro de todo, en la que le decían que no debía tener miedo, pero que siempre tendría un lugar seguro de tenerlo.

Si sus sueños tuvieran forma, se desplegarían una y otra vez, capa por capa como un folio doblado hasta hacerse diminuto, sólo para ver seis años de su vida empujados por un objetivo en concreto, y al que se le fueron sumando varios más con una importancia similar.

Arropado por ello, el viaje se le hizo corto.

[…] El cielo de Ômiya le recibió de forma pesada y gris, con un nubarrón que proclamaba su avance desde las montañas de Saitama. Teppei no tardó en soltar el equipaje y frotarse las manos, notando el descenso de la temperatura y el airecillo helado que le entumecía la nariz. Aún así, apreció la estación como un turista fascinado antes de echar a andar, siguiendo al pequeño grupo que había viajado con él hasta la salida.

Pese a ser consciente de que estaba a sólo una hora de casa, le pareció que cuanto más cerca de la capital estaba, más inmensas eran las cosas. Él, que no había salido tanto como quisiera del hueco de Yamagata desde su infancia, vio aquel despliegue de arquitectura moderna como la entrada a un museo que quería resultar familiar, pero a la vez no lo era. Un sentimiento curioso, porque Yamagata no era especialmente un pueblo sin avances, así que atribuyó toda aquella emoción a un entorno nuevo y por descubrir.

—Cierra la boca, Teppei. Pareces un extranjero.

Ante la puya, no pudo evitar dejar de atisbar a sus alrededores con el mentón en alto y buscar el origen de una voz que sí le resultaba absoluta y completamente familiar.

Una mujer de largo pelo castaño, ataviada con un abrigo a juego con las botas y una bufanda a cuadros le saludó desde una furgoneta aparcada en primera línea de calle. Llevaba unas gafas de pasta color rojo y un muy ligero lápiz de labios resaltando su boca pequeña.

—¡Vaya! —Kiyoshi no dudó en acercarse—. ¿Riko? ¡Qué guapa! —apreció con una sonrisa afable—. Pero sigues súper plana.

Riko le demostró que había cosas que no cambiaban cuando le hundió el codo en el estómago.

—Arrástrate hasta el coche, _Iron Heart…_ —dijo, con una mirada cargada de rencor venenoso mientras se hacía crujir los nudillos.

—¿¡Qué has dicho!? —Kagetora se escurrió desde la ventana del conductor, sacando medio cuerpo fuera sólo para amenazar con una pistola desde el techo—. ¡Los pechitos de mi niña son los más bonitos del mundo!

—¡Y tú que sabrás! —Riko tuvo ganas de cerrarle la ventanilla y dejarlo atascado allí de por vida—. ¡Cállate y guarda eso, viejo pervertido!

Kiyoshi respiró (dolorosamente) la agradable esencia de los viejos tiempos.

Equipaje en el maletero y carretera aún de por medio, la furgoneta se puso en marcha.

Dado que fue imposible hacerle memorizar las líneas de metro que debía coger para llegar sin escalas innecesarias, Riko optaba por la opción más sencilla, que era recogerlo en Ômiya y hacer la ruta restante por carretera. Así contaba, de paso, con media hora para ponerse al día y para poder explicarle los pasos a seguir una vez se instalase.

Dos años atrás, Teppei había contactado con ella con una petición que se salía, cuando menos, de las habituales. La conversación había empezado con preguntas sobre el día a día, sobre temas banales y acontecimientos de poca influencia, hasta que había sido Teppei el primero en abordar el tema con un tono más pesado de lo habitual. Después de la noticia que le daba días atrás sobre su éxito al sacarse su FP superior, a Riko le preocupaba que hubiera perdido la motivación, o que se sintiese perdido después de dos años enteros teniendo aquello como objetivo.

—_El FP no me sirve de nada sin cursos de respaldo y el examen de la federación _—_le había explicado a una atenta Riko_—. _Ahora que estoy en condiciones para volver al terreno, me gustaría poder involucrarme directamente, y no se me ocurre mejor persona que tú para ayudarme con eso._

Riko había conseguido varios títulos deportivos a lo largo de aquellos seis años. Dado su fanatismo y sus ganas de colaborar de forma oficial en el gimnasio de su padre, se hacía, entre carreras y cursos, con todo aquello que la capacitase de forma oficial. Así pues, el gimnasio de los Aida contaba con una entrenadora capaz, una mánager en potencia para aquellos que buscaban competir, una fisioterapeuta entendida y una nutricionista insistente.

Teppei no encontraría a nadie mejor para guiarle en aquel proceso de aprendizaje. Y menos con las influencias del propio Kagetora, fundador y jefe de su franquicia.

_—__Entiendo la situación —le había dicho ella inmediatamente después—. Haré unas llamadas para conseguirte hueco con los examinadores. Es mejor hacerlo mientras tengas aún frescos tus conocimientos. Los cursos serán cosa fácil; mi padre tiene potestad para ofrecerlos y evaluarte._

_—__Wow… Entonces, ¿así de fácil?_

_—__Nada es fácil, Teppei. Tendrás que esforzarte y aprender cuanto puedas mientras estés aquí. De momento, haz la maleta._

Había tenido suerte. Pero dado su intento fallido de entrar a la universidad y de su poca motivación para encontrar algo a lo que dedicar su futuro, Kiyoshi pensó que no estaba de más tener un poco.

—La licencia que quieres conseguir es la de la federación estatal de baloncesto nipón, ¿no? —preguntó Kagetora diez minutos de viaje después, lanzando una mirada hacia atrás por el retrovisor. Teppei, acomodado en los asientos traseros, le devolvió la mirada y asintió.

—No me veo jugando a otra cosa.

—Ahora podrías ser jugador —añadió Riko, girándose desde el asiento del copiloto para lanzar una mirada a su rodilla—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Ya, bueno… —la sonrisa que esbozó Kiyoshi fue melancólica, como si por su mente pasaran buenos recuerdos—. Entraría un poco tarde a la selección, ¿no te parece?

Todos en aquel coche sabían que tenía razón. Lo veinticuatro no es que fueran una mala edad para empezar una carrera deportiva, pero tristemente sería eclipsado por reclutas prometedores que apenas hubieran acabado la secundaria.

Teppei se sonrió, porque precisamente conocía a uno de esos jovenzuelos que se comerían el mundo con su imparable talento. Se preguntó qué había sido de él…

—¿Qué tal la rehabilitación? —añadió Riko poco después.

—Larga —destacó, con un levantamiento de cejas. Luego se llevó la mano a la rodilla y sonrió—. Fue difícil después de la operación, y me arrepentí muchas veces de habérmela hecho, pero ha merecido la pena. Ahora estoy mejor que nunca.

Riko sonrió, recordando las llamadas rechazadas y las conversaciones cortas; todo para evitar que ella notase el estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba. Imaginaba el malestar, la frustración y el desasosiego al pensar que aquello hubiera sido una mala idea, que el dolor se incrementaría, que sería aún más difícil sobrellevarlo. Aquella sonrisa era el mejor resultado posible tras todo aquello.

—Tienes el examen la semana que viene —informó ella —. Me encargaré de que repases bien repasado lo que has estudiado estos últimos dos años.

—Viniendo de ti, parece una amenaza…

—Y lo es, Teppei. Lo es —Riko se hizo crujir los nudillos—. Tienes que conseguirlo esta vez, ¿vale?

—Dalo por hecho.

La metrópolis, el epicentro de la cultura popular japonesa, le recibió en sus veintitrés ciudades con ruido, con un apiñamiento generalizado de edificios altos y letreros enormes y con multitudes. Con muchas multitudes.

Allá donde mirase, Teppei supo que no se exageraba el nombre de su capital en vano, pues tras el primer vistazo podía afirmar que era el centro de la economía del país dada su concentración diversa de sedes. Sólo desde la ventana de la furgoneta pudo contar un par de instituciones, corporaciones, museos, colegios, puntos de referencia para el turismo y comercios, tanto enclaustrados en pequeñas y discretas cafeterías como expuestos en edificios ostentosos con pantallas que, juraría, eran más grandes que toda la casa donde se crió.

Era_ acojonante. _Pero a la vez tan emocionante como un viaje de fin de curso, donde sabes que tienes un tiempo limitado y una ruta casi preestablecida para ver cuantas más cosas puedas antes de volver a la rutina de tu pueblecillo. Se preguntó si aquello era lo que había sentido Hyuuga al pisar aquella ciudad por primera vez. O si aquel cosquilleo en la tripa lo había sufrido también Riko al mudarse y empezar de cero absolutamente todo.

Esa vacilación que evoluciona a un sentimiento de querer hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo, pues daba la impresión de que no habría tiempo de conocer todo lo que resulta nuevo e inquietante. Y pese a detenerse en una calle cuyo centro neurálgico no saturaba la vista, Kiyoshi seguía teniendo la impresión de que los edificios de su alrededor querían plegarse sobre sí mismos solo para engullirle.

—¿Sientes el vértigo? —preguntó Riko, con tono divertido, mientras Kagetora descargaba el equipaje con una sonrisilla burlona—. Bienvenido a Tokio.


	2. - La Generación de los Milagros

_**Serie:** Boys._

_**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basket {AU}_

_**Rating:** M._

* * *

_II.- La Generación de los Milagros._

* * *

—Sí, no te preocupes. A partir de Ômiya fue todo pan comido —su sonrisa reveló un agradecimiento mudo y una autoburla consecuente. Y la mujer que se la devolvió, al otro lado del teléfono, indicaba una comprensión similar—. ¿Qué tal los abuelos? Son súper madrugadores, te lo dije… ¿En serio? —una nueva pausa, seguida de otra carcajada—. ¡Tienes todo un año para aprender a hacerlo!

Riko, que pasaba de largo desde la cocina hasta su habitación con una bandeja con aperitivos y bebidas, observó aquella expresión bobalicona y sólo sonrió ante la obviedad.

—Vale —finalizaba Teppei poco después—. Gracias por todo, Suzu. Llamaré mañana.

Colgado el teléfono, Kiyoshi observó un punto en la profundidad de sus recuerdos durante unos segundos, antes de sonreírse, negar y caminar hasta el cuarto. Riko tenía preparada la mesa de centro con aquel pequeño aporte calórico y un perfecto estuche plateado con lápices.

Su habitación no era muy diferente a cómo la tenía en su casa de Yamagata. Había algunos indicios de que la Riko adolescente aún seguía ahí pese a los años (como aquel oso de peluche descomunal que le había regalado en San Valentín), y eso le causaba cierta sensación de agradable familiaridad. El resto describía madurez. Los libros dedicados a sus actuales cometidos, las largas colecciones deportivas, algunos volúmenes de recetas sanas, lo cual hizo temblar a su paladar conociendo las dotes culinarias de Riko. Algunos cuadros con fotos y un gran marco hecho con cuerdas y pequeñas pinzas sujetando fotos más cercanas y menos artísticas, como gente en un gimnasio, grupos alzando medallas y una en la que Riko posaba sentada en el hombro de un hombre musculoso y sonriente.

_Experiencias de vida_, pensó Kiyoshi.

—Parece que has hecho de todo.

—Más o menos —admitió ella, orgullosa—. ¿Todo bien en casa?

—Oh, sí, sí. Mi abuela quería enseñar a Suzu a hacer tarta de calabaza o algo así. Estarán entretenidas.

—Suena bien —Riko dejó caer un par de cojines planos al suelo—. Y ella —carraspeó—, ya sabes. ¿Sois…?

—Desde hace dos años —respondió él, seguramente con la misma incomodidad con la que Riko había sacado el tema—. ¿Tú no has…? _Ya sabes._ Salido con…

—¡Nah, que va! —Riko agitó el brazo con una sonrisilla forzada—. Bueno, alguna que otra cita y eso. Pero he estado ocupada.

—Ya lo veo —señaló el panel de fotos.

—Sí.

Y por fin, el silencio incómodo.

Obviamente no era fácil olvidar una antigua relación, y mucho menos si hablaban de nuevas parejas. Era un tema que parecía escocer aún, aunque sólo restase una amistad sólida y a todas luces duradera. Teppei sabía que Riko se alegraba por él, así como él lo haría en el momento en el que su antigua novia rehiciera su vida con alguien más. Era cuestión de saberlo llevar con el tiempo.

—¡Pues bueno! —Riko dio una palmada, rompiendo el mutismo. Luego se giró y empezó a seleccionar libros de su estantería—. El examen para obtener la licencia se basa en lo básico, como cuando aprendes baloncesto por primera vez. Entre los cuestionarios vendrá una evaluación de la capacidad técnico-táctica, una prueba de esfuerzo y un obvio control médico. O lo que es lo mismo: demuestra que estás sano y que sabes lo que haces, y listo.

—Bien. ¡Puedo hacerlo! —Teppei tomó asiento y se dio dos sonoras palmadas en la cara, dispuesto a todo. Aunque la montaña de manuales y guías que Riko le puso delante hicieran tambalear un poco sus ganas.

—Más te vale. Manos a la obra.

Empezar por las lecturas básicas y las explicaciones de manual no serían efectivas con alguien como Kiyoshi. Así pues, Riko contó sus propias experiencias siendo entrenadora, y el cómo se veían las cosas siendo una pieza clave en un partido que jamás iba a jugar, pero que vivía en sus propias carnes de un modo muy diferente.

Kiyoshi escuchó cada palabra y captó cada sentimiento que la chica quiso transmitirle tomando como base la época en la que compartían cancha. Esos momentos de tensión, de tristeza o de alegría, que se dividían en subcategorías mucho más importantes que el propio sentimiento en sí. Ser capaz de sacar a un equipo adelante después de una derrota no lo conseguía cualquiera. Ser capaz de motivarlos, de guiarles y de ser _los engranajes de aquella máquina colosal que formaba todo un equipo._

Fue una mañana instructiva y llena de reflexiones. Del cómo vivía Riko todo aquello desde el banquillo, sin la opción de meterse en ningún momento a ayudar. Era frustrante, pero al mismo tiempo digno. Consistía en tener una confianza plena en los jugadores, en saber que lo daría todo y en tener en cuenta sus juicios individuales.

Tras el descanso para comer, Kagetora se encargó de las lecciones físicas. El gimnasio no estaba lejos de su actual ubicación, pero el señor Aida quiso utilizar el espacio de su casa dedicado a rehabilitaciones para poder evaluar su estado físico. De un solo vistazo, pudo saber en qué flaqueaba y qué debía trabajar tras todo aquel tiempo sin hacer verdadero ejercicio físico. Por suerte, no pareció ver nada en su rodilla que le indicase que podría no funcionar correctamente, para alivio de Teppei.

Tras una ducha y una amena charla durante la cena, su primer día en Tokio había llegado a su fin.

En los días previos al examen, Kiyoshi pasaba las mañanas en el gimnasio, a sólo una cuadra de la casa de los Aida, siguiendo las instrucciones de Kagetora, que se tomaba muy en serio aquello de ser su entrenador. Algunas de las veces invitaba a alguno de sus clientes a la cancha más cercana sólo para volver a llevarle a aquella emoción que transmitían los partidos, así como para familiarizarle con el hecho de que su participación se limitaría al exterior de la cancha.

A media mañana ayudaba con el almuerzo, o se encargaba de los recados para cuando Riko volviese de la universidad. Todo aquello acompañado con su llamada de rigor a casa.

Aquella situación se alargó hasta dos días antes del examen.

Después de un merecido baño, colgaba el teléfono tras despedirse de su abuela, que había visto a bien saludarle y darle sus mejores deseos, y se encaminaba hacia el salón al escuchar vítores y algunas palmadas lejanas.

Riko estaba sentada en el suelo, frente a la televisión, con un par de DVDs vacíos a su lado.

—¿Qué estás viendo? —Teppei se sentó a su diestra. Y con la toalla aún alrededor del cuello, se secó el pelo aún húmedo.

—Los campeonatos de la semana pasada —explicó ella, con una libreta en el regazo y un bolígrafo sobre los labios. Prestaba especial atención a los gestos de un culturista que parecía empolvarse las manos—. Justo ahí, ¿lo has visto?

Kiyoshi ladeó la cabeza.

—¿El qué?

—Ese es Hwang, un culturista coreano que se lesionó el año pasado en la muñeca derecha —explicó—. Fueron ocho meses de recuperación exitosa y ya debería poder usar la mano en condiciones, pero tiene un reflejo huidizo a la hora de levantar peso que le impide equilibrarse y superarse.

Siempre era _asombroso_ ver a Riko en acción.

—Una lesión psicosomática.

—Exacto —le apuntó con el bolígrafo—. Supongo que te habrán hablado de ellas durante tu rehabilitación —al verlo asentir, ella continuó:— Por mucho que el cuerpo mejore en un cien por ciento, la mente siempre tiene las secuelas de los recuerdos. Alguien que ha sufrido un accidente de moto tardará en subirse de nuevo a una moto por el miedo a volver a caerse. Lo mismo pasa con los deportistas: a pesar de que hay algunos psicológicamente más fuertes que otros, hay que mantener un control sobre aquellos que hayan podido sufrir lesiones, y no dejar que el recuerdo de estas limiten su rendimiento.

En ese momento, pese a buscar en aquel coreano algún signo que indicase algo de lo que Riko le contaba, Teppei sólo pudo sentir la mirada de la chica sobre él.

—… ¡Yo estoy bien! —puntualizó—. He pasado por dos tipos de rehabilitación, ¿recuerdas? Y nunca me limité cuando se trataba de jugar.

—Nunca. Pese a las advertencias —aprovechó Riko para recriminar, con una mueca.

Haciendo un último garabato en la libreta, dejó el bolígrafo en medio, marcando las páginas, y la cerró. Luego se inclinó hacia el DVD para sacar el disco, cogiendo de la montañita que había apartado su carcasa para guardarlo.

—¿Grabas competiciones al azar? —preguntó Teppei con curiosidad, dejando la toalla sobre sus hombros antes de hacerse con aquel montoncito sin colocar—. Parece un método algo anticuado…

—Prefiero grabar con una cámara a hacerlo con un móvil —protestó ella—. Soy una profesional —se levantó del suelo, dándole un golpecillo con la libreta en la cabeza antes de ir a la cocina.

Kiyoshi leyó los títulos de cada carcasa. _"Campeonato de la Liga de Fútbol Juvenil `16" "Competición de Culturismo, novena edición ´14" "Entrenamientos Shoei ´01" _

Aquel último le despertó la nostalgia, y estuvo tentado a ponerlo de no ser por el que le siguió, y que no hacía alusión a nada en concreto.

—¿Qué es la… —leyó en el Cd— _Generación de los Milagros_?

Riko, que servía dos vasos de té frío, levantó la cabeza con un gesto casi sombrío.

—Es… difícil de explicar —tras guardar la botella en la nevera y volver al salón, continuó después de ofrecer a Teppei un vaso—. Fue un equipo de secundaria que ganó los nacionales los tres años consecutivos.

—¿Los tres años? —Kiyoshi abrió los ojos y miró hacia el Cd, como si de repente se hubiera convertido en oro puro—. ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

—El año pasado lo ganaron por tercera y última vez —dijo ella, sentándose aquella vez en el sofá de detrás. Dio un sorbo y continuó—. El quipo se dispersó al empezar el nuevo curso, y dicen que muchas escuelas han querido contar con el talento de sus jugadores. ¿Nunca oíste hablar de ellos? Son famosos.

—Entre la rehabilitación y el FP apenas me enteraba de nada —admitió, destapando la caja del CD para ponerlo y echar un vistazo.

La primera imagen era un mar de cabezas de un público expectante. De forma nítida, se escucharon los cuchicheos y los ecos de la cancha, mientras la imagen se movía, despacio, hasta buscar un mejor ángulo de la zona de juego.

Se enfocó el marcador aún a cero, donde rezaban los nombres de Teikô y Meikô. Y durante toda la grabación que le siguió, Kiyoshi no pudo apartar la mirada de la televisión ni un segundo, ya fuera por la fascinación o por los sentimientos encontrados que aquello suponía. Y es que aquel despliegue de talento parecía guardar algo espeluznante, algo sádico y macabro que se acentuaba a cada jugada, y que el equipo contrario parecía no notar en lo absoluto hasta ser ya demasiado tarde.

Con un marcador de 56 a 9, la esperanza parecía ser tan frágil como un pedazo de papel junto a una fogata, y teniendo la consideración de asumir la derrota (o, en todo caso, la difícil remontada) por parte del Meikô, Teppei pudo ponerse a analizar a los jugadores. En especial a uno de ellos, con el dorsal 6, cuyos movimientos querían resultar familiares de forma muy lejana y frustrante. Era rápido, ágil y despiadado, dejando atrás a otros jugadores como un pequeño lagarto burlón e inteligente. Su lanzamiento de apariencia accidental a la canasta le hizo buscar el mando a distancia por el suelo con intención de poner de nuevo aquel último movimiento.

—¿Qué has visto? —Riko se levantó y lo hizo por él.

—¡Ese! Un minuto atrás —señaló, quedando casi a gatas en el suelo para acercarse aún más a la pantalla.

La jugada volvió a reproducirse, viéndose una segunda vez como el dorsal 6 esquivaba con una finta, botaba la pelota anormalmente deprisa y frenaba en seco ante un bloqueo de dos hombres, teniendo luego el descaro de lanzar la pelota a canasta de un manotazo.

—No tiene sentido… —murmuró Riko.

—Daiki… —murmuró Teppei entonces, atrayendo la atención de la chica.

—¿Conoces a Aomine Daiki? —parpadeó ella, y Kiyoshi se dejó caer de nuevo hacia atrás, anonadado. Entonces era **_él_**. Era _ese _pequeño Daiki.

—Sí, pero… —el partido siguió su curso en la televisión, y Kiyoshi estaba lejos de tener buenas sensaciones. Lo que veía no tenía nada que ver con lo que recordaba. Empezando por sus gestos y por ese modo tan insultante de jugar, como una leona mareando a una gacela antes de rematarla.

En silencio, sólo pudo ver el resto del partido con un desasosiego cada vez más palpable, mientras se preguntaba reiteradas veces que había pasado en aquellos seis años.

[…]

Cuando Teppei Kiyoshi entregó el examen supo que si existía un momento en la vida para ponerse nervioso, sin duda era aquel. Y aunque estaba orgulloso de cómo lo había hecho a lo largo del día, ese último papel estaba tan lleno de inseguridades que las rodillas le temblaron hasta volver a pisar la calle.

_Todo iría bien_, se decía como un mantra. Después de todo, había contado con un gran profesional para las preparaciones físicas y una mujer a punto de serlo, y que había ahondado en los temas básicos y tácticos. Así pues, manteniendo un pensamiento más positivo, respiró hondo, miró a ambos lados de la carretera y cruzó a trote hacia el coche de Kagetora, que le esperaba para la vuelta a casa.

Tras comprobar que Riko no venía con él, se subió al asiento del copiloto, escuchando como bufaba tras colgar el teléfono, y como acompañaba el gesto pegando la frente al volante.

—De nunca ha sido la alegría de la huerta, pero se ha vuelto un soso de narices… —mascullaba—. Ya no es ni divertido burlarme de su permanente…

—¿Ha discutido con algún amigo? —comentó Teppei de forma amistosa, abrochándose el cinturón.

—Más que una _discusión_, yo lo llamaría _charla trascendental_… —giró la llave y el motor ronroneó. Meneó las marchas y le miró antes de acelerar—. ¿Qué tal el examen? Mi pequeña se ha esforzado mucho para meter en esa sesera tuya todo lo que tenías que saber, así que más te vale que lo hayas hecho perfecto o te parto los dedos —amenazó directamente.

—Ha ido bien —más le valía, pensó, dada la mirada que el señor Aida le estaba echando sin disimulo—. ¡E-en serio! La prueba física ha sido fácil y en mi revisión médica no parece haber nada mal. Sólo estaba un poco abrumado, pero estoy seguro de que no he fallado.

_"__Espero…"_

—Hum… —girando el volante y mirando por el retrovisor lateral, Kagetora se puso en marcha—. Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte—continuó—. Jugábamos juntos en el equipo de baloncesto de nuestra secundaria; somos antiguos compañeros de colegio. Se ha puesto remolón, pero nos hará este favor.

—¿El de la _permanente_…? —recordó sus maldiciones minutos atrás.

Kagetora alargó una sonrisa maliciosa, pero tan segura de sí misma como un balazo en la frente.

—El mismo. Ha accedido, _por los viejos tiempos_, a dejarte hacer las prácticas con su equipo en lo que resta de liga —informó—. Obviamente no tomando decisiones importantes, pero creo que podrías aprender mucho de él.

Eso no sonaba nada, pero que nada mal. Poder recoger la tensión viva de un equipo durante sus paridos más importantes sería una gran experiencia de cara al futuro. Aunque otra persona que no fuese Teppei pensaría que _el de la permanente_ no sería especialmente simpático con alguien que tuviera que ver con Kagetora.

—Suena genial. ¡Muchas gracias!

—¡Recompensa el ENORME corazón de mi princesa!

—¡Sí, señor!


	3. - Ahora sí llego

_**Serie:** Boys._

_**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basket {AU}_

_**Rating:** M._

* * *

_III.- Ahora sí llego._

* * *

La cancha de la Academia Too colindaba con un escenario de teatro que hacía que todo aquel espacio pareciera una sala de cine. Su suelo lustroso y sus techos altos y bien iluminados llevaron a Teppei de nuevo a su antigua secundaria, a esos tiempos donde todo eran chirridos de las deportivas contra el parquet y olor a goma y a sudor. Por supuesto, no todo encaminado con buenos recuerdos —gracias al desinteresado aporte de Makoto Hanamiya y sus autollamados _Días de Oscuridad_—, pero sí guiados por ese sentimiento de superación que solía embargarles a todos los miembros del equipo.

El baloncesto no había cambiado mucho en aquellos últimos siete años. Había un respeto especial por todos sus componentes que se notaba en aquellas canastas, en el estado de los balones y en la pequeña multitud que observaba desde las puertas del gimnasio después de clase. Pequeñas cosas que te dejaban saber el impacto que tenía el deporte por el que te desvivías, y cómo podía llegar a algunas personas.

De todas formas, Kiyoshi no quiso ponerse demasiado profundo al respecto, aunque eso no le impidió sonreír con nostalgia y observar a su alrededor. Kagetora hizo lo mismo tras quitarse las gafas de sol, lanzando una mirada hacia una cancha ocupada por adolescentes enérgicos, que perseguían la pelota y esquivaban movimientos con sus propias combinaciones. Por las camisas amarillas de algunos de ellos, Teppei supuso que eran miembros del mismo equipo en medio de un partido de práctica, y durante aquellos minutos que pudo observar trató de adivinar quiénes eran los titulares y quienes reservas. No le fue difícil catalogar a algunos de ellos.

—Al final has aparecido —la silueta de un hombre con un traje impecable y una pequeña melena repeinada y ondulada se deslizó desde el lado izquierdo de la cancha, observándoles con ojo crítico y sin ninguna intención de regalarles una sonrisa. Pese a su vestimenta formal, su corbata floja indicaba que justo en aquel momento del día se permitía ser menos formal.

—¡Yo también me alegro de verte, Kat-chan! —Kagetora abrió los brazos con una sonrisa descarada. Y como anticipando el rechazo a su saludo, se limitó a darle una palmada y un apretón en el hombro—. Bonito pelo…

—Habíamos quedado para la siguiente semana —aclaró él, con un suspiro inquieto y resignado y un suave movimiento de los dedos contra uno de sus mechones más cercanos. Luego miró a Kiyoshi—. Tú debes de ser el de las prácticas, ¿no?

—Sí. Soy Kiyoshi Teppei, ¡gracias por encargarse de mí! —exclamó Teppei, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

—Harasawa Katsunori. Soy el entrenador del equipo —se presentó el hombre, cabeceando en respuesta—. Sinceramente, no creo que seamos lo que estás buscando. Nuestro estilo de juego no se basa en estrategias con las que puedas aprender o aportar; simplemente tenemos un buen as y una mánager observadora.

Había cierta censura en sus palabras que quería dejarse notar, así como una confianza en las habilidades de sus jugadores que resultaba casi despótica.

—¿Por eso habéis pasado las preliminares con más de cien puntos en cada partido? —Kagetora dejó en evidencia la observación silenciosa de Teppei con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Venga, Kat-chan… Creo que un novato no te molestará durante lo que quede del interhigh. Además, este chico también jugaba al baloncesto en su secundaria y no era para nada malo.

Teppei supo que su persona estaba siendo expuesta para mejor éxito en su venta de manera descarada, pero agradeció aquel reconocimiento por parte del que había sido su suegro. Y algo debió haber funcionado, porque Harasawa le miró de pies a cabeza, como un coleccionista evaluando la mercancía.

—¿En qué escuela estabas? —preguntó.

—Shoei.

—¿Posición?

—Pívot.

—El más alto de tu equipo —dedujo Harasawa—. ¿Por qué no eres jugador?

—Por una lesión —se sinceró Teppei—. Tardé lo mío en recuperarme después de desoír los consejos de mi entrenadora, así que soy consciente de que ha pasado mi momento y que si quiero seguir haciendo lo que me gusta deberá ser de otra manera.

—Sigo insistiendo en que aquí aprenderás poco, ¿quieres hacerlo aún así?

Teppei asintió, con una sonrisa confiada.

—No siempre podré estar en plena simbiosis con los equipos que me toque entrenar, pero tengo la esperanza de poder adaptarme al pensamiento y las opiniones de todos y cada uno de ellos —explicó Teppei, con su apasionada jerga de juventud—. Me gustaría saber cómo lleva las cosas el entrenador de un equipo que no necesita estrategias.

Kagetora se sonrió por aquel dardo inconsciente, mientras que Harasawa parecía buscar en aquella expresión algo de maldad oculta. No la encontró.

—Como quieras —finalmente suspiró, encogiendo levemente los hombros. Miró hacia la cancha, donde uno de sus jugadores parecía gritarle a otro que no paraba de disculparse—. Hemos terminado por hoy, pero le explicaré la situación al equipo. Momoi te pondrá en antecedentes.

Harasawa le indicó con un gesto que le siguiera hacia el otro lado de la cancha, y Teppei no tardó en dejar atrás a Kagetora para obedecer.

El partido había terminado, y aunque no lo pareciera bajo aquellas luces blancas, fuera ya se estaba poniendo el sol. El gimnasio se había sumergido en el silencio, y muchos de los espectadores habían desaparecido de sus puestos para hacer su recorrido de vuelta a casa. Y entre aquella calma sólo rota por los gritos y las amonestaciones de algunos jugadores, Harasawa dio unas palmadas al aire para ser el foco de atención de su equipo.

De primeras, fue una experiencia indescriptible el ser presentado como alguien dispuesto a dirigirlos, ya que se trataba de una juventud que parecía estar muy convencida de lo que hacía. Por otro lado, ser catalogado como _ayudante_ le restaba seriedad, lo que le hacía sentirse como un niño en una excursión del colegio. No obstante, el recibimiento fue firme y desinteresado, como si poco les importase que hubiera una tercera persona sentada en el banquillo siempre que fuera de alguna manera útil. Recibió un _¡Suerte!_ por parte del que era su capitán, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de manual y un muy sutil cabeceo.

A primera vista no parecían chicos incivilizados, aunque aún no los hubiese tratado lo suficiente como para crearse una opinión sólida de ellos. Y el volver a estar bajo los focos de un gimnasio le hacía sentirse vivo y satisfecho, aunque notase en ese preciso momento el peso de su edad y muchas de las cosas que ello conllevaba.

Luego pensó que estaba exagerando, que sólo estaba en sus veinte y que en medio de una crisis de nostalgia.

—Este es nuestro itinerario de entrenamientos. Y este otro el del _interhigh_. He adjuntado el bloque de equipos de las preliminares y sus puntuaciones, así que quizás veas alguna anotación mía por ahí…

Momoi Satsuki era una chica guapa y con unas proporciones atrayentes; por lo menos para ese gran porcentaje de adolescencia que veía con buenos ojos el salirse un poco de la media. Explicaba las cosas con calma, como si estuviera más que acostumbrada a tratar con individuos cabezotas y poco educados. Había cierto brillo de superioridad en sus ojos, aunque sólo en momentos puntuales, y no cuando se encargaba de cosas como el explicarle al recién llegado como procedían en aquel equipo. A Teppei le cayó bien, pues transmitía un orden y un _sé lo que hago _que daban mucha confianza en un puesto como el suyo.

Por otro lado, algo en ella le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Algo que se anclaba a otro algo, pero que aún no podía ver con nitidez.

—¡Sin problema! —Kiyoshi se detuvo a las puertas de la escuela, bajo el umbral de la zona de taquillas, observando como la muchacha parecía avergonzada. Sostenía su teléfono móvil, donde mirada los archivos que acababa de mandarle tras intercambiar correos—. Seguro que eso hace la lectura más interesante. He oído que eres muy observadora.

—Conocer las debilidades del oponente también cuenta como juego —explicó ella, guardando el teléfono en la maleta de clase y recogiéndose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja—. El _interhigh_ estará lleno de buenos jugadores, y cada ventaja es bienvenida.

—Admito que no está mal. Pero es como jugar a las cartas sabiendo la mano que tienen otros. Le quita un poco la emoción, ¿no crees? —Teppei rió, antes de señalar las afueras del patio, donde le esperaba Kagetora—. ¿Necesitas que te llevemos?

—¡No, no, gracias! —agitó la mano Momoi—. Volveré con un amigo.

—Vale. Hasta mañana entonces —Kiyoshi se adelantó, levantando una vez más el teléfono—. ¡Gracias!

Momoi le despidió con un gesto de la mano, viéndole alejarse por el patio hasta que quien parecía esperarle en la puerta le daba una patada en el culo.

Momoi tenía una sensación de _deja vù_ muy similar a la de Kiyoshi, aunque por lo pronto aquel nuevo asistente no le parecía mala persona. Quizás algo inocente para aquel tipo de equipo, pero con unas buenas intenciones evidentes.

—¿Sigues aquí…? —la pregunta vino acompañada por un bostezo descarado y un par de huesos crujiendo.

Momoi hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos cuando se giró.

—Claro que sigo aquí, te estaba esperando. ¡Y has vuelto a saltarte los entrenamientos! —amonestó—. Por muy bien que se te dé, deberías venir aunque solo sea para mirar. El final del _interhigh…_

Momoi interrumpió la reprimenda al sentirse tremendamente ignorada. Su interlocutor parecía mirar hacia la salida del instituto como si hubiera visto un fantasma emerger del terreno. Y antes de poder preguntarle, se vio cogiendo la mochila que este le había lanzado antes de correr hacia el patio rumbo a la puerta, donde casi se lleva por delante a dos alumnos antes de detenerse apenas sin pestañear.

Siguió con la mirada la furgoneta de Kagetora, que se ponía en marcha antes de que pretendiese detenerla.

—¡N-no me lances tus cosas…! —protestaba Momoi poco después, tras apurar el paso todo lo posible hasta llegar a su lado. Cogió aire y suspiró—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —bajó las ceja—. Me ha parecido ver a alguien conocido.

—¿Kiyoshi-san? —preguntó ella, y ante la mirada de sorpresa que recibió, añadió—. Es el nuevo ayudante del entrenador Harasawa. Hará prácticas con nosotros hasta que se termine el curso, ¿le habías visto antes?

¿En serio era _él_? ¿Qué demonios hacía en Tokio?

—No.

[…]

Las rutinas de por la mañana ya estaban establecidas. Kiyoshi entrenaba, ayudaba en casa y se hacía un poco con las rutas de la ciudad cuando le tocaba hacer algún recado cercano. Aquel día en concreto se había tomado su tiempo repasando los bloques de juego de aquel _interhigh_, antes de desviarse al tener particular interés en descubrir más de aquella _Generación Milagrosa_ de la que Daiki formaba parte.

Riko tenía vídeos de algunos partidos concretos, mientras que todo lo demás eran entrevistas en alguna revista deportiva o algunos recortes de buenas escenas. Kiyoshi había mirado su móvil, un regalo que Suzume le había hecho año y medio atrás después de que el antiguo sufriese un no tan pequeño percance, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que deseaba tener de nuevo el número de aquel enano entre sus contactos. Poder preguntarle a él directamente cómo le había ido durante aquellos últimos seis años, o el cómo había sido su adaptación a Tokio tras abandonar Yamagata. Le hubiera gustado desearle suerte en ese entonces, así como seguir su evolución hasta saber los motivos por los que se había convertido en el tipo de jugador que era actualmente.

Hasta bien entrada la tarde, las teorías que pasaban por su cabeza habían sido infinitas. Desde un mal desarrollo, hasta problemas familiares —los cuales involucraban al tipo de madre que tenía. Kiyoshi no criticaba en absoluto a aquella mujer, pero quizás, inconscientemente, hubiera ayudado con la frustración de su hijo—; seguido de entrenamientos tiránicos o una mala integración a algún equipo.

Según había leído, la _Generación de los Milagros_ era un equipo que compenetraba sus habilidades a la perfección, como un puzle que encajaba pieza a pieza y sin errores bajo las manos expertas de quien era su capitán. Sin embargo, esa maquinaria perfecta era tan implacable como una guillotina, arrasando con todo hasta llegar al final de su trayecto. Y así de afilados parecían los gestos de todos y cada uno de sus integrantes principales. Aquello no le gustó, dado que había conocido a uno de ellos, y era consciente del cambio que había sufrido desde la última vez que habían hablado.

Durante el almuerzo lo había consultado con Riko.

_—__Ten en cuenta que los jugadores están sometidos a cierta presión una vez adquieren fama. Juegan sabiendo que la gente que va a verles espera, no sólo que ganen, sino que también ofrezcan un espectáculo emocionante._

No parecía un mal motivo para evolucionar. De todas formas, aunque Daiki tuviera ahora aquel estilo tan atrabiliario, no significaba que fuese un mal chico. Supuso que no era algo que unas buenas amistades no pudiesen curar.

Pensó en ello hasta que volvió a pisar el interior del gimnasio del Too. Muchos de los miembros del equipo ya habían llegado y pasaban de largo para poder cambiarse en el vestidor apostado en un lateral. Los novatos, con sus ropas deportivas, sacaban las cestas de los balones, las toallas y pasaban el cepillo al suelo antes de que el entrenamiento empezase. Teppei no pudo evitar hacerse con uno de los balones, sintiendo el tacto rugoso de su material y enfrentar la canasta con una decisión divertida. La botó un par de veces, ante la mirada de algunos muchachos de primer curso, y lanzó. Le complació verla pasar por el aro.

—¡Parece que no estoy muy oxidado! —exclamó con una risilla, avanzando para volver a hacerse con ella. La botó otro par de veces y lanzó desde debajo. La pelota ascendió, rebotó en el aro, bailó sobre él un momento y cayó dentro nuevamente.

Su autocalentamiento duró tres tiros más. Al fallar un cuarto, el balón dibujó una parábola sobre el aro tras rebotar en el cuadro, lo cual aprovechó para trotar hacia la canasta y saltar con intención de coger el rebote y encestar.

Casi pudo verlo entrar. En su mente ya lo había hecho, por lo que tardó en procesar como le bloqueaban, dando un manotazo hasta arrancarle la pelota de la mano.

Perdió el equilibrio al caer, trastabillando de espaldas hasta que pudo estabilizarse, superando entonces aquella sensación de mareo mental.

—Antes eras más rápido, viejo.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, Aomine Daiki estaba allí. Y aunque su memoria esperaba verse a un chiquillo de mejillas rollizas y ojos grandes, la obvia realidad le puso delante a un adolescente altísimo de gesto malhumorado.

—¿Daiki? —tuvo que pestañear, como si pensara que sus ojos le engañaban—. ¡Vaya! ¡Woah, estás enorme! —Teppei se acercó, utilizando su mano para medir entre su frente y la de Aomine—. Incluso más que yo…

Aomine le dio un manotazo, frunciendo las finas cejas antes de echar a un lado la cabeza.

—La gente crece. Aunque parece que tú has retrocedido un poco —escupió, lanzándole una rápida mirada de la cabeza a los pies—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Hago las prácticas —Kiyoshi respondió con una sonrisa templada, pese a notar que ya no trataba con alguien tan amistoso—. Para…

—¿Ser entrenador? —le interrumpió, haciendo un gesto al chaval de primero que había recuperado la pelota que había mandado fuera de la cancha—. ¿En serio?

—Sí. Cierto niño con talento me dijo que podría ayudar a los demás aunque estuviera fuera de la línea de juego. Y, la verdad, no me pareció tan mala idea.

—Vaya, ¿ahora resulta que sí me haces caso? —atajó Aomine, con tono resentido. Atrapó la pelota que el novato le devolvió y la empujó contra el pecho de Kiyoshi—. Juega contra mí.

Teppei sostuvo el balón, para inmediatamente buscar los ojos desafiantes de Daiki.

—El entrenamiento está a punto de empezar, no creo que…

—No huyas —volvió a interrumpir, con gesto categórico—. Juega.

Kiyoshi no tuvo muchas razones para negarse. Y lo que en el pasado parecía algo divertido de aceptar, ahora sentía que era cuestión de orgullo y de posicionarse en su nuevo rol de líder fuera de la cancha. Así pues, tras asentir, dejó que Aomine ocupase su puesto y el repentino partido empezó. Y desde la primera jugada, supo que el talento seguía ahí. Que había tantísimo potencial que parecía imposible que lo contuviese un cuerpo aún en pleno desarrollo.

Los movimientos de Daiki eran salvajes, disímiles y complicados, pero que hacían fluir la pelota entre sus dedos como si esta fuera otra parte más de su cuerpo. Sus amagos eran inhumanos, pues daba la impresión de que su imagen se desdoblaba antes de por fin realizar su movimiento verdadero.

Kiyoshi no podía seguirle. Ni en el primer intento, ni en el segundo, ni en el tercero. Era rápido e implacable a la hora de encestar, tal y como había visto en aquel vídeo que tenía Riko. Un estilo de juego violento que parecía burlarse por completo del adversario al dejar más que claro que había una diferencia considerable de habilidades. Y defendiendo se dio cuenta de que era lo mismo; la presión que expelía al proteger la posición bajo el aro era pesada, como un enorme felino vigilando a un impala. Un enorme felino que, ya por último, hacía las cosas como por casualidad, demostrando que aquel encuentro le aburría y le decepcionaba a partes iguales.

—Bueno —decía Teppei entonces, secándose con la mano bajo el mentón—, estaba claro desde niño que esto se te daría bien.

—Sumado a que a ti parece dársete peor… —Aomine le lanzó la pelota y se encorvó ligeramente, esperando su próximo ataque. Y fue como si Kiyoshi fuera a cámara lenta: el intento de amago, el ataque desde su izquierda, el cambio de ritmo del balón y esa capacidad suya de poder sostenerlo con una sola mano. Con todo ello grabándose en su retina como una película previsible, Aomine le dejó pasar y saltar hacia la canasta, antes de girarse velozmente e interceptarle con un movimiento quizás demasiado contundente.

Kiyoshi cayó, y aquella vez no pudo mantener el equilibrio como para no irse de culo hacia atrás.

—¡Vale, hasta aquí! —la exclamación se escuchó en un gimnasio que había quedado en el más absoluto mutismo, seguida de una palmada y la aparición del capitán. Respaldado por un equipo que esperaba poder empezar a entrenar y de un entrenador que miraba con las cejas fruncidas—. Ha sido una buena demostración; muy buena.

—¡Por una vez que vienes, haces lo que te da la gana! —vociferó el rubio; un muchacho con una energía demasiado explosiva para el gusto de Teppei.

—Lo siento, sólo estábamos calentando un poco —se disculpó Teppei con una sonrisa, impulsándose para levantarse. Aomine, que había estado observando su rodilla, apartó la mirada y chasqueó la lengua.

—Quizás a Aomine-kun le guste calentar otro poco más después del entrenamiento, limpiando un poco el gimnasio —añadió al entrenador, a lo que el aludido enseñó los dientes.

—¿¡Ah…!?

Momoi apareció casi como una exhalación, dándole un discreto manotazo en un brazo mientras el equipo tomaba posiciones dentro de la cancha.

—¡Te has pasado! ¿Qué se supone que haces, bobo? —le susurró un grito contenido, antes de girarse hacia Teppei y hacerle una reverencia—. Lo siento, Kiyoshi-san. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Tranquila, lo estoy! —dio una palmada a la espalda de un fastidiado e irreverente Daiki—. Ha sido divertido. Y me alegro de verte —añadió, dedicándole una última mirada antes de ir junto al entrenador.

Aomine no estaba muy contento. Sin embargo, verle rendir tanto durante un entrenamiento fue tan insólito como satisfactorio. Momoi se preguntó si era a causa del nuevo ayudante. Su amigo de la infancia nunca había tenido era urgente necesidad de lucirse frente a alguien contra el que ni siquiera estaba jugando, y menos si ese alguien no era, como mínimo, igual de bueno que él.

Discretamente había mirado a Kiyoshi un par de veces, y sólo pudo ver a un hombre atento a lo que pasaba en la cancha, y que de vez en cuando parecía preguntar algo entre susurros al entrenador Harasawa. Y por mucho que lo intentase, la muchacha no lograba ponerle cara en ninguno de sus recuerdos recientes. Supuso que si se conocían, como parecía ser el caso, habría sido durante la época del antiguo instituto de Daiki, al que había entrado tras mudarse, y al que ella no había asistido al llegar a Tokio tres años después.

Estuvo tentada a preguntarle más de una vez, pero nunca encontró el momento adecuado para hacerlo en lo que restó de entrenamiento.

Cuando el cielo hizo su transición entre el naranja y el azul oscuro, los de primer curso se despedían de sus superiores hasta el día siguiente al saberse libres de la limpieza del gimnasio. El entrenador fue el siguiente, haciendo un recordatorio de quién debía encargarse de ella antes de volver a casa, seguido de algunos de los jugadores.

—¿No te vas a casa, Kiyoshi-san? —preguntaba Momoi al verlo recoger los balones de la cancha.

—Ah, no. Creo que le ayudaré un poco —le dijo, con una sonrisa resignada—. Así podremos charlar un rato.

Momoi dudaba mucho que Daiki quisiera _charlar_. Y mucho menos ponerse a limpiar. Aquel becario era demasiado optimista, pensó, pero sabía que la situación no convenía que ella se quedase. Lanzando una última mirada al vestuario, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Mucha suerte, entonces. Dai-chan puede ser un poco seco, pero te aseguro que antes no era así para nada.

—Lo sé —confirmó él, recogiendo otra de las pelotas para llevarla directa al carrito. Los novatos se habían encargado de dejar los cepillos, los paños y los cubos a mano, por lo que Teppei pudo hacerse con uno de los cepillos sin necesidad de indagar—. Cuidado en tu camino de vuelta.

Momoi asintió, y poco después agitaba la mano en la puerta antes de desaparecer.

Kiyoshi se adelantó y empezó a limpiar, siendo consciente de que el adolescente que aún estaba en los vestuarios no era el mismo niño que había conocido en Yamagata, en aquella vieja cancha escondida en medio del parque. Había evolucionado en todos los sentidos posibles, y estaba deseando conocer de nuevo a ese Daiki que se había despedido tan tiernamente la última vez que se vieron.

El capitán y el muchacho rubio fueron los últimos en salir, seguido de un Aomine ya ataviado con su uniforme.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió el capitán—. Y suerte.

—Hasta mañana, chicos —al verle pasar de largo, Kiyoshi agarró el cuello de la camisa de Daiki, haciéndole retroceder de espaldas—. Tened cuidado por el camino.

—¿Qué haces? Suéltame.

—Hay que limpiar —le recordó—. Vamos, te echaré una mano.

Aomine se sacudió su agarre como el que lo hace con una mosca cojonera.

—No voy a ponerme a fregar sólo porque tú hayas perdido. Búscate la vida —dijo, reiterando sus intenciones de marcharse.

—Ooh, ¿vas a desobedecer a un profesor? —canturreó Teppei—. ¿Y a despreciar a tus senpais? —levantó la ceja, antes de apoyarse en el palo del cepillo, como si este estuviera dispuesto a soportar sus penas—. ¿Y a dejar sólo a un pobre lisiado, limpiando tooodo este gimnasio…?

—¡Joder, cállate! —Aomine lanzó su mochila hacia el banco y cogió el otro cepillo, empezando a limpiar el lado contrario de la cancha.

Kiyoshi se sonrió por aquella victoria, y empezó a barrer.

—Vi uno de tus partidos del Teikô —no tardó mucho en hablar—. Has mejorado un montón, estoy impresionado —Aomine no respondió, por lo que continuó:— Tenías uno buenos compañeros de equipo, también. Es lo que querías de niño, ¿no? Amigos con los que poder divertirte jugando.

—¡Jah! —la asqueada risotada de Daiki hizo eco en el gimnasio—. _¿Amigos?_ No me hagas reír. Las cosas no funcionan así en esta época. Cada uno se luce como sabe, sin depender de nadie. Mientras ganes y llegues a lo más alto da igual todo lo demás.

—Esa es una filosofía muy triste.

—Es lo único que queda después de ver como equipo tras equipo pierde el espíritu incluso antes de empezar el partido. ¿Qué haces cuando tú oponente se resigna? Pues ganar. Ganar y seguir ganando. Dejó de ser divertido hace mucho tiempo.

Kiyoshi se había acercado a él a medida que hablaba, pudiendo sentir su enorme frustración y sus deseos legítimos de encontrar a alguien que le despertase de aquel letargo de aburrimiento absoluto. Era algo que podía pasar, teniendo en cuenta que desde niño rebosaba tanto potencial. Su desarrollo había ido mucho más allá que su edad, y era difícil pensar que alguien pudiera seguirle el ritmo.

Agarrando el palo del cepillo que Aomine sacudía contra el suelo sin mucha motivación, Teppei le encaró.

—Entiendo que estés frustrado. Tienes un talento inmenso y es complicado que alguien te siga el ritmo, pero eso no quita que sea divertido. Tienes que enfocarlo de otra manera, porque aún te queda mucho camino por delante y sé que habrá alguien que pueda plantarte cara como tú quieres que lo haga.

Aomine, ahora observándole con un gesto serio y sombrío, tardó en decir algo. Y cuando lo hizo, se aseguró de acentuar la diferencia de alturas que ahora existía al acercarse otro poco más.

_—__¿Entiendes que esté frustrado?_ ¡Qué vas a entender tú! Vienes aquí, ¿y crees que todo puede seguir como siempre? ¿Qué puedes darme alguna lección más?

—No, claro que no —Teppei bajó las cejas—. Es obvio que eres mucho mejor jugador que yo ahora. Lo que intento decir es…

—Si quieres decir algo, entonces dime: ¿por qué no fuiste a la cancha ese día?

Aquella pregunta le pilló desprevenido, pues no pudo ponerla en ningún contexto que él recordase. Confuso, boqueó un momento antes de responder.

_—__¿La cancha?_ ¿Qué…?

—Ese día no viniste —Aomine levantó la mano que no sujetaba el cepillo y le sujetó por la pechera de la camisa—. A mí no me hables de frustración, Kiyoshi. Ten en cuenta que ahora no sólo soy mejor jugador que tú; sino que también he crecido. Y ahora sí llego hasta ti.

Kiyoshi no pudo indagar en nada más cuando los labios de Aomine ya estaban atacando los suyos con vehemencia. Y aunque su reacción fue tan rápida como pudo ser al tratar de apartarle, Daiki demostró que lo que decía era cierto, y que incluso sus intenciones superaban a las de Teppei.


	4. - Sé que sabes hacerlo

_Serie: Boys._

_Fandom: Kuroko no Basket {AU}_

_Rating: M._

* * *

_IV.- Sé que sabes hacerlo._

* * *

El par de cepillos cayendo contra el parquet de la cancha fueron como la traca de feria que hacía eco en un callejón. De forma algo más discreta, los sonidos ahogados de Kiyoshi, que intentaba sacarse de la boca la lengua insistente de Aomine tras dar unos pasos atrás y forcejear contra sus manos en sus intentos de empujarle.

No obstante, el adolescente mantenía con firmeza acaparadora sus actos, sujetándole del antebrazo y la ropa para impedirle cualquier rechazo que se le pasase por la cabeza. Siguiendo los movimientos de su cabeza y reprochándole con mordiscos su conducta esquiva.

La suela de sus deportivas chirrió en la madera cuando dio un paso al frente, no dejando espacio a dudas en lo que a dominancia se refería. Aomine quería; en su mente estaba más que justificado, y no sería el pudor de Teppei quien se lo impidiese.

—¡Da-…! —Kiyoshi cogió una corta bocanada de aire, sólo para soltar un quejido cuando el aludido le clavó los dientes en el labio inferior.

La mirada desafiante de Daiki iba mucho más allá de la que había sido testigo al retarle a jugar. Había cierta represión, cierto deseo que parecía querer ser frío, calculado y espontáneo, pero que fluía como la lava recién escupida. Un sentimiento abrumador y violento que Teppei no entendió, pero al que igualmente quiso frenar.

Desistiendo en poner distancia mediante tirones a la ropa, bajó la mano y de un movimiento certero, pero que no llegaba a ser un golpe, le clavó los dedos bajo las costillas. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el adolescente notase un calambre que bajase un poco la intensidad de su ataque.

Aomine soltó un quejido y se dobló hacia un lado, lo que aprovechó Teppei para posarle una mano en el hombro y separarse la distancia de todo su brazo.

Notó la lengua entumecida, el paladar con un sabor diferente y el labio inferior ganando volumen, palpitando.

—Ya vale, Daiki… Creo que, como broma, se te ha ido de las manos —intentó sonar lo más tranquilo posible, mientras se secaba las comisuras con la mano libre.

_—"__¿Cómo broma?"_ —Aomine se pasó la lengua por los labios, apartó el brazo de Kiyoshi, que aún así no bajó del todo, y levantó el mentón al gesticular con los brazos—. Creí que no te había molestado tanto cuando lo hice de crío.

—No insinúes… —empezó Teppei, antes de ser interrumpido.

—¿Te gustaba más de niño, Kiyoshi? —el tono de Aomine fue burlón, vulgar y acusador. Un tipo de voz que sólo logró tensar la quijada de Teppei unos segundos, antes de responderle.

—Algo más adorable que ahora eras, eso seguro —suspiró y bajó el brazo—. El _pequeño Daiki_ fue como un hermanito para mí. Me gustaba la inocencia con la que me miraba y la ilusión con la que vivía sus días. Ese _pequeño Daiki_ me dijo una vez que le gustaría que fuéramos hermanos, pero veo que el _gran Daiki_ de ahora no lo necesita demasiado.

Aomine dejó escapar una risa breve y discreta que le levantó los hombros.

—No. No mucho. Porque ahora sé distinguir muy bien entre _querer_ y _necesitar _—echándose las manos a los bolsillos, Aomine se acercó dos pasos, dejando a Teppei con un amago de retroceder—. Y si te quedas, tú también lo sabrás.

Quizás estaba equivocado, pero a oídos de Kiyoshi aquello había sonado a amenaza mal camuflada. Observando por el rabillo del ojo como Aomine le pasaba de largo, Teppei volvió a llenarse los pulmones de aire ante lo que parecía un reto que le tocaba, directamente, de forma muy personal.

Tuvo tiempo para idear un plan, ya que Aomine le dejaba sólo con la limpieza segundos después.

[…]

Con las acusaciones tan crípticas de Daiki aún en la cabeza, Teppei vio llegar el primer día del _interhigh_ sin mucho remedio. En todo aquel tiempo observando al equipo, había aprendido dos cosas importantes: la primera que, sin duda alguna, la confianza entera del equipo recaía sobre su As, Aomine Daiki, pese a que todos tenían sus propias cualidades personales. La segunda era que había ido a parar a un equipo cuya ideología chocaba mucho con su forma de pensar, y que se resumía en que las capacidades de cada cual eran lo importante.

Daba igual la amistad, el juego en equipo, y mucho menos divertirse. Aparcando los valores y la verdadera esencia de lo que Teppei creía que era el baloncesto, el Too se desvivía por la gloria llana y absoluta, sin más profundidad que el hecho de salir victoriosos. Sobraba decir que Kiyoshi no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo, pero siendo sólo un entrenador en prácticas lo máximo que podía aportar eran algunas estrategias de juego y algunas ideas u opiniones que enriquecieran un plan de juego ya planteado.

El primer partido de la Academia Too era contra el Kaijo. Y dada la tensa seriedad que emanaba Aomine mientras salía antes que los demás, aquel sería un juego lleno de algún tipo de cuenta pendiente.

—Como sabéis, el Kaijo cuenta con un miembro de la _Generación de los Milagros_ —fueron las últimas palabras que les dedicaba el entrenador Harasawa en los vestidores del estadio—. Mientras tengamos cuidado con él, este partido será nuestro. ¡Esforzaos!

—¡Sí!

—Espero que ese idiota no desaparezca… —Wakamatsu, el jugador rubio al que Kiyoshi por fin le había puesto nombre, salió protestando. Algo, como había visto los últimos días, muy habitual en él.

—Tranquilo, vendrá —decía Momoi, armada con sus notas y una determinación casi taciturna—. Este partido es importante para él.

Kiyoshi no supo hasta qué punto podía ser aquello cierto, pero lo averiguó en cuanto un ya listo Aomine apareció en la cancha poco después que los demás. Por las pintas que traía, supuso que aquello era lo suficientemente serio como para haber calentado tantos minutos antes.

Le dedicó una mirada de refilón a Teppei y pasó de largo la línea para ir directo al centro, donde le esperaba el as del equipo contrario con una concentración muy similar.

El partido que siguió a aquel gesto fue fascinante. A ojos de Teppei, cuya información sobre aquella generación era limitado, todo era nuevo e increíble. Un derroche de talento y pasión que se le quedó grabado en la retina a medida que aquello avanzaba.

Harazawa observaba el terreno de juego sin parpadear, mientras volvía a jugar con un mechón de pelo rebelde. Momoi parecía analizar con escáner todo movimiento enemigo, mientras mordía la parte trasera del bolígrafo con el que apuntaba.

El rubio —que más tarde conoció como Kise— tenía una técnica algo cuestionable, pero eficaz. Y frustrante, si Teppei se ponía en lugar de Aomine. Si tuviera que jugar contra alguien que imitaba sus técnicas tendría que replantearse entonces cómo poder vencerse a sí mismo, lo que significaba admitir sus propias debilidades. Algo no muy alentador en partidos como aquel.

Para la segunda mitad, la brecha entre las puntuaciones oscilaba entre los empates y la toma de la delantera por parte del Too.

—Te estás conteniendo, ¿verdad? —decía Teppei a Aomine durante el descanso, observando al rubio al otro lado de la cancha—. Porque está lesionado.

Aomine sólo levantó la vista desde el banco, pero no dijo nada. Observó la figura de Kise al otro lado y levantó la botella de agua para dar un par de tragos.

—Me alegra reconocer al Daiki que eras hace años, pero dudo mucho que ese chico quiera tu compasión —opinó, siempre de forma que la conversación quedase entre ellos dos—. Es obvio que está aquí para darte todo lo que tiene, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo por él.

—No necesito tus sermones ahora —Daiki se levantó, lanzando una botella que Kiyoshi cogió al vuelo y dejando la toalla sobre el banco cuando sonó la campana del segundo tiempo—. Lo sé perfectamente.

Teppei alargó los labios en una sonrisa llena de orgullo, y supo ver, en aquella segunda mitad del partido, como dejaba que sus habilidades superasen incluso a la imitación perfecta que Kise hacía de él.

Fue emotivo, de alguna curiosa manera. Antiguos compañeros de equipo que compartieron una fama que aún perduraba, y que se enfrentaban en algo tan importante como un interescolar por una gloria que años atrás se aseguraron de conseguir juntos. Lo sintió por el Kaijo, pues tras el gran partido el marcador anunciaba a voces la victoria del Too y por lo tanto su paso a las finales.

Hubo lágrimas, pero mucha más deportividad de la que Kiyoshi recordaba en su propio equipo años atrás. Y no pudo evitar observar aquel estadio, un objetivo que no pudieron llegar a pisar como campeones.

_Estar detrás de la línea es duro. Muy duro._

Riko había podido venir a ver el partido. Por costumbre, había recopilado datos importantes sobre los jugadores más destacados, gritando desde la grada que le esperaría en la salida trasera del estadio.

En el vestuario, y tras celebrar su victoria y relajarse por fin, los chicos se cambiaban de ropa. Harasawa felicitaba su desempeño con un entusiasmo tan contenido como de costumbre, mientras les instaba a prepararse para la final antes de marcharse.

—Y a nuestro entrenador novato, ¿qué la he parecido? —preguntó entonces Imayoshi, el capitán. Teppei no sabía qué opinión tener de él, puesto que no parecía tan simpático como dejaba ver. Aquella sonrisilla de zorro le hacía pensar que era un chico extremadamente listo y su estilo de juego que era un auténtico manipulador.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Habéis estado geniales —gesticuló Teppei, correspondiendo a todas y cada una de las miradas ahora posadas sobre él—. Tengo que admitir que no estoy nada de acuerdo con vuestra ideología de _voy a hacerlo todo sólo_, pero nunca me arrepentiré de haberos visto jugar de tan primera mano. Cada uno de vosotros sois una fuerza al completo, y de algún modo eso funciona dentro de un equipo. Espero que os hayáis divertido hoy.

_—__¿Divertido?_ —Imayoshi sonrió, al tiempo que muchos de los otros parpadeaban y se miraban entre sí—. ¡Qué mono, Kiyoshi-san!

Hubo algunas risillas generales.

—Hemos ganado, y eso es lo que importa —añadió el capitán, subiéndose la cremallera de la chaqueta del uniforme—. Estamos a un solo partido de ser los campeones, y eso siempre es divertido. ¡Voy saliendo!

—¡GANAREMOS! —Wakamatsu fue detrás, gritando. Y como él, y tras despedirse, todos los demás después hacer sus respectivas limpiezas.

Kiyoshi salió por último junto a Sakurai, un muchacho de carácter tímido que había logrado preguntarle tras un par de intentos cómo había visto sus tiros de tres. Kiyoshi tuvo la impresión de que se lo preguntaba de manera capciosa, pues era evidente que pensaba que sus tiros eran perfectos, así que no vio motivos para discutírselo.

Aomine estaba esperando fuera, apoyado en la pared frente al vestidor.

—Buen partido el de hoy —expresó Teppei con una sonrisa—. ¿Te has divertido?

Aomine sólo despegó la espalda de la pared y caminó a zancadas hacia él, posándole una mano en el pecho para empujarle de vuelta al vestidor. Sakurai se había apartado a un lado, con expresión de circunstancias, y encogido los hombros cuando la puerta se le había cerrado en las narices.

—Estás siendo muy ingenuo —empezó Aomine, bloqueando la puerta con su más de metro noventa—. A este equipo le importan muy poco tus ideales. Ya has visto que puedo ganar sin ayuda.

Kiyoshi ladeó levemente la cabeza y separó los labios, con una expresión escéptica.

—Pero respetas a tus rivales —expuso—. Por lo menos a algunos. Eso me hace pensar que no has abandonado del todo tu estilo, y que aún quede algo que yo pueda hacer por ti.

—¿Es que pretendes vivir tus sueños a través de mí? —Aomine arrugó sus delgadas cejas—. Eso no va a pasar. Hace mucho que dejé de pensar de manera tan inocente, y no necesito que estés aquí haciendo el ridículo.

—No sólo estoy aquí por ti —le dejó claro Kiyoshi, acercándose un poco más—. Cuando me lesioné hace años me sentía culpable de no ser capaz de esforzarme por mi equipo, de llevarles todo lo alto que ellos merecían. Pero ahora sé que puedo aportar de otra manera, puedo ayudar. Y quizás algún día te enfrentes al equipo que decida entrenar y te des cuenta de que esos ideales sí que cuentan, y que será posible jugar sin necesidad de sacrificar ciertas cosas.

—No me sermonees, joder… —Aomine gruñó.

—¡No es un sermón! —pareció ofenderse Teppei, alzando la mano para posarla en aquel hombro que ya rebasaba al suyo—. Cuando llegue ese día tendrás rivales que te hagan sudar, que te venzan, y será mi manera de agradecerte el que hayas sido mi aliciente.

Por un momento Aomine se quedó sin habla, observando a Teppei como si hubiera encontrado algo de veracidad en lo que decía y exponía sin el más mínimo pudor o temor a ser menospreciado. Si hacía memoria, sabía que Teppei siempre había sido del tipo idealista y que muy pocas veces había renunciado a su modo de pensar. Eso le hacía un hombre moral, con principios sólidos y, a ojos de Aomine, alguien absurdamente inocente.

—Tienes razón —habló Daiki al cabo—. Aún queda algo que _puedes hacer por mí._

Cuando Kiyoshi sintió el puño de Aomine cerrarse en torno a su pechera se dio cuenta de que, desgraciadamente, aquel instante de comprensión había sido muy fugaz.

Su espalda chocó contra la puerta cuando el adolescente le había arrastrado, cediéndole su lugar mientras se deshacía de la mochila deportiva. Tiró de la cremallera de la chaqueta y la abrió hasta abajo, sin dejar de clavarle una mirada inquisidora y audaz.

—Daiki… —avisó Kiyoshi, levantando la mano para sujetarle el antebrazo. Le vino a la cabeza aquel beso repentino que había surgido tras los entrenamientos, y a su modo de ver no necesitaba más bromas como aquella.

—Me lo debes. Por haberme dejado tirado —insistió, acercándose a menos de un palmo de su rostro—. De rodillas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con _"dejarte tirado"_? —inquirió Teppei, aún sin respuestas a muchas de las acusaciones del menor. Sin embargo, si Aomine pretendía darle alguna respuesta, lo hizo en forma de golpe tras la articulación de la rodilla, haciendo ceder a su pierna izquierda.

Kiyoshi soltó un gruñido de protesta, frunciendo las cejas mientras la fuerza de Aomine empujaba su peso hacia abajo por los hombros con la única intención de que terminase de flexionar la otra pierna.

Tras un golpe seco, Teppei rezongó, apoyando las manos sobre los muslos y el suelo con una expresión invaluable de fastidio. Algo que cambió de inmediato a sorpresa cuando Aomine le plantó frente a las narices la cruz de su pantalón de chándal.

—Chúpamela.

—¿Disculpa…? —Teppei levantó la mirada, con tono incrédulo.

—Sé que sabes hacerlo —espetó Aomine—. De crío vi como te tragabas la polla de otro tío en el parque.

Teppei palideció entonces, y notó los labios y la garganta seca. Resultó espeluznante saber que un pequeño e inocente Daiki había sido testigo de los chantajes de Hanamiya, y mucho más que le hubiera visto hacer aquello. La sensación que le subió por la espalda entonces fue como si un bicho especialmente baboso se hubiera tomado la libertad de corretear por su piel, y no pudo evitar preguntarse en qué habría pensado entonces ese niño de él. El cómo lo había enfrentado después de eso. Llegó a plantearse si era culpa suya el que ahora Aomine tuviera aquel tipo de personalidad.

Le sudaron las manos, sin saber qué poder decirle.

—Hazlo —repitió Aomine, acercando la pelvis hasta que su entrepierna se frotó contra la cara de Kiyoshi. Este reaccionó rápido esta vez, levantando las manos para separarle.

—¡No! —sacudiéndose el estupor, Kiyoshi miró hacia arriba—. Lo que viste no debería haber pasado.

—Pero pasó. Delante de mis narices —lejos de los propósitos del mayor, Aomine le cercó contra la puerta. Le sujetó una de las manos, mientras que con la otra tiraba del chándal y el calzoncillo hacia abajo—. Y ahora quiero saber qué tal se te da. Abre la boca, Kiyoshi.

Teppei apartó la cabeza, agarrando con su mano libre el muslo ajeno como si fuera una tenaza, ejerciendo entonces la fuerza suficiente como para hacerle perder el interés de estar tan cerca.

Aomine apretó los dientes al notar un calambre, y con una paciencia escasa le sujetó del pelo para empujarle la cabeza hacia atrás, contra la puerta.

Se escuchó un toque sordo, como si pese a todo no quisiera ser del todo violento, al que le siguieron dos más. No fue hasta que escuchó la voz de Satsuki desde fuera que supo que tenían compañía.

—¿Dai-chan? ¿Va todo bien?

Aomine notó de inmediato como Kiyoshi se quedaba rígido, y como la fuerza de sus dedos contra su pierna disminuía. Observó cómo desviaba la mirada hacia la puerta antes de devolvérsela a él, en una muda petición de dejar aquello tal cual.

Aomine no pensó lo mismo, y lo que para Teppei fue una oportunidad de fin, para Daiki fue su billete de entrada a la garganta esquiva del entrenador en prácticas. Tras bajar la mano y colarle el pulgar entre los dientes, Aomine le hacía bajar lo suficiente la mandíbula como para colar su hombría hasta por fin sentir el calor de la lengua contra la punta.

—¿Dai-chan…?

—Todo bien —respondió entonces Aomine, aguantando el delicioso escalofrío que le subió por el estómago—. Vete a casa.

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que la chica volviese a hablar.

—¿Y Kiyoshi-san? —preguntó. Y Aomine supo que aquella visita habría sido cosa de Sakurai.

Miró hacia abajo, donde Teppei no le miraba especialmente con simpatía. Tenía los puños apretados y aún mantenía una mano sobre su cadera, queriendo impedirle moverse.

Aomine deslizó los dedos por su pelo, ahora desordenado, y le empujó por la coronilla hacia delante.

—¡Unf…!

—Se ha ido —Aomine notó su voz vibrante y el corazón golpeando sus tímpanos. Movió suavemente la cintura para poder notar la fricción, y el cómo la saliva iba acumulándose en aquella boca.

—¿Habéis discutido…? —se la volvió a oír.

—Eres pesada, ¿eh? —resopló Aomine, adquiriendo ya un vaivén torpe y constante donde su objetivo parecía ser el poder rozarse con el cielo de la boca—. Lárgate ya.

La chica bufó desde fuera y pareció dar una patada al suelo.

—¡Haz lo que quieras, idiota! —tras el grito, sus pasos hicieron eco en los pasillos interior del estadio.

Aomine no perdió su tiempo, así como tampoco Kiyoshi quiso hacerlo. Y a la par, se movieron. Aomine para volver a empujarse contra su lengua, y Kiyoshi para impedir que lo hiciera, aunque no tuviese el mismo éxito que el adolescente.

Con las manos firmemente posicionadas en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y la puerta del vestuario haciendo tope, Teppei se vio tragando sin muchas opciones ortodoxas a su alcance. La dureza de Daiki tentaba a la arcada, aunque nunca sin llegar a atravesar el límite entre el fondo de la boca y la garganta. La carne estaba caliente y la punta escupía presemen amargo, lo que le hizo preguntarse por qué había llegado a estar en aquella situación de nuevo.

Podía culpar a Hanamiya y sus retorcidas ideas, pero erraría enormemente. Desde el principio recaía en él la responsabilidad de detenerle y buscar otras maneras de solucionar sus chantajes rastreros. Pero con Daiki le había entrado el pánico, y con sólo imaginar que podría acabar como él aún siendo un crío fue suficiente motivación como para caer de nuevo en sus juegos humillantes.

Y allí estaba el resultado.

Aomine tenía la cara retorcida en placer. Las cejas se le arrugaban y las mejillas se le habían coloreado, presa del aumento de temperatura corporal que Kiyoshi estaba sintiendo muy de cerca. Jadeaba, boqueando de forma intermitente, mordiéndose el labio inferior, como si quisiera retener algunos gimoteos antes de soltarlos de golpe.

Teppei pudo sentir el momento exacto en el que el orgasmo pretendía salir disparado, y ejerció un empuje mayor con los puños contra la pelvis de Aomine al tiempo que giraba la cabeza a su izquierda. Daiki no le dejó, utilizando la cadera para mantenerle la cabeza contra la puerta. El movimiento fluido se convirtió en espasmo, y tras levantar el mentón dejó escapar un gruñido de alivio.

Los movimientos cesaron, el silencio envolvió el vestuario. El momento había pasado.

Aomine le soltó, y Kiyoshi se dio prisa en doblarse a un lado y escupir el joven semen sobre la palma de su mano con gesto de hastío.

Por un momento, Aomine no supo qué decir o hacer, como si aquello hubiera surgido de forma impulsiva y ahora tuviera que lidiar con las consecuencias con mucha mala gana. Sin embargo, cuando parecía tener la frase adecuadas en la punta de la lengua, Kiyoshi le interrumpió.

—Ni una palabra —se secó los labios con el puño de la otra mano—. Si ya estás contento, márchate. Mañana tienes un partido.

Aomine pareció decepcionado.

—¿Es lo único que vas a decirme?

—Es lo único que me interesa decirte —respondió Kiyoshi, levantándose del suelo.

Aomine bufó, sonando lo más despectivo posible. Y tras un arreglo de ropa y asir su mochila del suelo abrió la puerta y le miró de reojo.

—Esto no ha terminado —declaró de forma altiva, antes de salir del vestuario. Ignorando que Teppei se prometía mentalmente justo lo contrario.


	5. - Solo quería verte

_Serie: Boys._

_Fandom: Kuroko no Basket {AU}_

_Rating: M._

* * *

_V.- Sólo quería verte._

* * *

Riko barajó las cartas del correo una por una tras descalzarse y entrar, dejando las llaves sobre la zapatera y deteniendo sus pasos en medio del pasillo al notar alta la calefacción. Reculó, la bajó un par de grados y siguió su camino hasta el salón.

Lanzó el bolso al sofá más pequeño y se dejó caer en el más grande.

—Bienvenida —Kiyoshi estaba en el suelo, frente al televisor, con varios CDs repartidos a su alrededor y papeles que se habían escurrido de dentro de una carpeta—. ¿Cansada?

—Un poco. Hoy es _uno de esos días_ —Riko no quiso ser muy específica, y Teppei tampoco quiso indagar—. ¿Qué ves?

—Partidos de la _Generación de los Milagros_. La mánager del Too me los ha prestado —garabateó algo en una de las hojas, con la mirada fija en la pantalla.

—Te ha dado fuerte con ellos, ¿eh? Aunque no es de extrañar: eran impresionantes. Y lo siguen siendo, según sé —Riko levantó la mirada de una de las revistas deportivas plastificadas a las que estaba suscrita—. ¿Intentas buscar algún modo de entrenar a alguien como Aomine Daiki?

—Aomine no necesita entrenamiento deportivo —atajó—. Necesita algo de disciplina —añadió después, tan concentrado en lo que hacía que no había controlado demasiado bien el tono severo de sus palabras.

Riko parpadeó, entre sorprendida y escéptica.

—Bueno, creo que podrás intentarlo de forma más oficial de ahora en adelante —dijo. Y ante el poco caso que le profesó Teppei, le lanzó uno de los cojines del sofá—. Tienes una carta de la asociación.

La carta era breve, pero concisa. Y Riko se encargó de señalarle la frase más importante de todas, que rezaba un _"Le esperamos en la Federación para retirar su diplomatura. Enhorabuena"._

Teppei alargó los labios y miró a Riko, que le devolvió la sonrisa antes de darle un golpecillo con el puño en el hombro.

—¡Sabía que lo conseguirías si te ponías serio!

—Esto es gracias a ti y a tu padre —Teppei volvió a leer la carta, sintiéndose recompensado tras años desde su fracaso en la universidad—. ¡Woah, soy entrenador!

—No te crezcas tanto —Riko se recostó en el sofá. Y Kiyoshi, que se había sentado junto a ella, hizo lo propio—. Ahora toca echarle prácticas y conseguir el certificado, o no tendrás ninguna credibilidad —giró la cabeza hacia él—. ¿Te va bien en la Academia Too? ¿Qué tal el equipo?

Kiyoshi tuvo ganas de explicar sus preocupaciones, pero no lo hizo. De hecho, sabía que sus problemas con Daiki eran única y exclusivamente cosa suya, además de que obviamente no podría decir nada sin remontarse secretos atrás.

Aquello sería cuestión de paciencia, y de saber cómo sobrellevar algo que había nacido de su propio pánico. Era de vital importancia hablar con Aomine sobre lo ocurrido, así como también lo era el disculparse con él por los posibles —y evidentes— inconvenientes que le hubiera causado de niño. Supo que culpar a Hanamiya no tendría ningún sentido dado el caso.

—Diferente —resumió—. Tienen una manera de pensar muy cerrada con respecto al trabajo en equipo, pero quiero verlo más como un reto que como un obstáculo. Tienen gran confianza en su as, y no es para menos…

—¿Pero? —intuyó.

—… Pero es triste que un as juegue sólo, por muy bueno que sea —respondió, observando la televisión—. Crea un exceso de confianza que le hace sentirse superior a los demás miembros del equipo.

—Está justificado si ves partidos como esos —Riko señaló la grabación—. Viene de un ambiente donde todos eran igual de buenos que él, así que no es de extrañar que se sienta mejor que jugadores que no tienen el mismo talento.

Teppei dudó, mordisqueándose el interior del labio. Y tras una pausa la miró, decidido a buscar un consejo aunque fuese con confesiones censuradas.

—¿Has conocido a deportistas así? Que se sintieran por encima incluso de un entrenador.

—Pues claro —respondió ella, agitando la mano como si hiciera referencia a muchos—. Los hombres se crecen más rápido de lo que evoluciona su propio sentido de la madurez. En cuanto tienen un subidón de testosterona se creen con la capacidad de conquistar el mundo —rodó los ojos—. No digo que algunos no lo consigan, pero es conveniente bajarles los humos después de eso.

—Suena a que has bajado muchos humos —enarcó una ceja, y Riko simplemente le sonrió con malicia—. Pero no te han atacado o algo por el estilo, ¿verdad?

—¿Atacado? —Riko se incorporó un poco sobre su hombro para poder analizarle mejor—. Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentan. ¿Por qué? ¿Te has peleado con alguien?

—¡No, claro que no! —Teppei rió, restando importancia incluso a sus propias preocupaciones—. Sólo estaba preocupado por ti.

—Estoy bien —levantó el índice y el pulgar, fingiendo sostener una pistola—. Mi padre tiene un arma, ¿te acuerdas?

Kiyoshi volvió a carcajear, contagiado por la risilla que le siguió a aquel recordatorio.

El reloj marcaba más de las once de la noche, y un viento silbante golpeaba los cristales de la ventana. Sobre la mesa del comedor estaba la cena de Kagetora, cubierta con plástico, a la espera de que este volviese del gimnasio.

—No subas tanto la calefacción —añadió Riko poco después, medio adormilada, mientras se acomodaba contra el cuerpo de Kiyoshi—. Te resfriarás al salir.

—Perdón —se disculpaba él, rodeándola con el brazo con los ojos fijos en los movimientos del Aomine de la pantalla.

La final de la _interhigh_ se disputaba la mañana siguiente.

Los equipos que habían conseguido pasar la clasificatoria se preparaban para ir a por el reconocimiento de sus escuelas, y no dudaban en aprovechar la cancha para calentar mientras la gente llenaba las gradas y todo el _staff_ se preparaba para empezar. Muchas de las escuelas que no habían pasado de semifinales estaba allí, entre el público, no queriendo perderse la derrota o victoria de los jugadores que en su día les habían derrotado.

Teppei vio brillar algunas cámaras; entre ellas la de Riko, que le saludó con la mano desde la parte más alta del estadio antes de que este entrase al interior.

Los nervios fueron palpables desde el primer momento en el que había pisado el pabellón. Por los pasillos había visto pasar la carismática presencia de los que serían sus rivales, el Rakuzan, dejando atrás la impresión de ser un equipo despreocupado pese a las circunstancias que les rodeaban. Algunos miembros del _staff_ correteaban dando fin a los preparativos previos a la presentación de los equipos.

Kiyoshi había visto incluso una pequeña sección ocupada por la televisión local, así como algunos periodistas que reconoció por sus logos de revistas o columnas deportivas. Así pues, con un cosquilleo de emoción en el cuerpo, Teppei entró al vestuario. No esperando en absoluto encontrarse un ambiente tan tétrico.

Momoi bajaba el teléfono móvil con resignación, mientras la vena de la frente de Wakamatsu parecía más enorme que nunca.

—¿Qué pasa…? —tuvo que preguntar.

—Aomine no ha llegado —informó Imayoshi, con una sonrisilla perpetua.

—Sigue sin contestar —añadió Momoi, y el silencio duró hasta que Wakamatsu le dio un puñetazo a una taquilla.

—¡ESE PEDAZO DE…! —vociferó—. ¿¡Es que no sabe lo que nos jugamos hoy!?

—Ya, ya —aplacó Imayoshi—. Ahora ya no hay motivos para alterarse. Con o sin él, jugaremos.

—Pero —se escuchó la vocecilla de Sakurai—, Rakuzan cuenta con el capitán de la _Generación de los Milagros_… ¿no?

—Akashi Seijuro no está en la plantilla de jugadores de hoy —aseguró Momoi, revisándolo en la tabla con la que se había hecho al entrar.

—Si no cuentan con su as tenemos una oportunidad —se pronunció entonces Harasawa, descruzando las piernas y levantándose del banco—. El Rakuzan es un buen equipo, no por nada han llegado a la final. Pero nosotros también estamos aquí, y tenemos el mismo derecho a creer que ganaremos.

Kiyoshi tomó nota de aquello, estando muy de acuerdo con sus palabras. Sin embargo, sin Aomine, la mentalidad que tenía el Too parecía venirse un poco abajo. Fue muy irónico pensar que un equipo que creía tan poco en el compañerismo echase tanto en falta a uno de los suyos.

—Habéis cultivado muy bien vuestras capacidades individuales —añadió Teppei—. Too no es sólo Aomine. Cada uno de vosotros también vale, así como vale cada uno de vuestros rivales sin su as. No pensemos en la derrota antes de tiempo.

Imayoshi fue el primer en levantarse, con una sonrisa de zorro astuto, mientras se colocaba las gafas.

—Vale, vale. Es imposible no mover el culo con tanto discurso inspirador —rió—. ¡Al lío!

Con los ánimos a flor de piel, los equipos finalmente se reunían en la cancha ante la mirada expectante de un público que buscaba emociones aquella mañana. Y para bien o para mal, la tuvieron.

La escuela Rakuzan se había ganado su puesto, algo que la Academia Too sufrió en carnes propias durante el primer tiempo. No obstante pudieron seguir el ritmo lo suficiente como para que sus rivales les tuviesen en cuenta, quizás manteniendo aún la esperanza de que Aomine apareciera por lo menos para jugar durante el segundo tiempo.

No obstante, los minutos fueron pasando, el marcador fue cambiando y la bocina que finalizaba el encuentro les dejaba con un 102 a 109 a favor del Rakuzan. Algo siempre desolador para el equipo perdedor, como bien sabía Teppei. Tener al alcance la victoria, a tan pocos puntos de diferencia, dejaba en el cuerpo una sensación que superaba a la frustración y la rabia. Era un sentimiento que se retorcía, que perduraba, hasta convertirse en ganas de superación.

Les quedaba el consuelo de haber quedado segundos en el _interhigh_, lo que aseguraba un pase sin clasificatorias a la _Winter Cup_, un campeonato que reunía a los cuatro finalistas del interescolar y abría unas preliminares por puntos con aquellos equipos que lo habían perdido.

Kiyoshi sabía que no hacía menos doloroso el haber perdido, pero que era alentador no haberse chocado del todo contra un muro sólido.

Tras la ceremonia y la entrega de medallas, el pabellón se vació.

Teppei se vio invadido entonces por una sensación de desasosiego e impotencia que no buscaba tener nombre, pero que a fin de cuentas sí lo tenía. No podía culpar a Aomine, pues el resultado aun habiendo jugado él no estaba garantizado como una victoria a su favor, pero el hecho de que se hubiera tomado tan a la ligera un partido tan importante para sus compañeros, para su equipo, era decepcionante. No existía otra palabra para definirlo.

_Decepción._

El autobús dejó al equipo de vuelta en el instituto, y tras las instrucciones de Harasawa, se fueron dispersando con el propósito de descansar o, como haría Teppei en aquel caso, entrenar y repasar todos y cada uno de los movimientos que habían fallado durante el partido.

Imayoshi fue uno de los que se quedó en el gimnasio junto a Yoshinori, el alero, ambos con la graduación y, por lo tanto, la retirada del equipo a la vuelta de la esquina. No hacía falta pensar demasiado para saber que los veteranos querrían aprovechar su última oportunidad de llevar a su equipo a la victoria absoluta, dejando su huella para que las siguientes generaciones siguieran sus pasos. Aunque algunos de sus _kouhai_ fuesen como fuesen…

—Momoi-san —Teppei la interceptó cuando ya había emprendido la marcha fuera del instituto. Iba mirando el teléfono con una expresión tan frustrada como la de los demás—. ¿Podrías darme el número de Aomine?

La muchacha lo encaró, vacilando.

—¿Los chicos no te dieron sus teléfonos de contacto al empezar? —cuestionó.

—Sí, los tengo todos —afirmó—. Pero no tuve la ocasión de pedírselo a Aomine, y creo que es un buen momento para hablar con él.

Momoi arrugó las cejas, dudando, antes de bajar la mirada hacia la pantalla de su teléfono. Poco después suspiraba, tecleando.

—A mi no me coge el teléfono —pareció avisar—. Quizás tú tengas algo más de suerte, aunque no tendría muchas esperanzas en que te vaya a escuchar.

—Lo intentaré de todas formas —la tranquilizó con una pequeña sonrisa, escuchando al segundo después la notificación de nuevo mensaje en su propio teléfono—. Gracias, Momoi-san.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, agitando el teléfono como despedida antes de girarse y seguir su camino. Teppei la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la esquina del final de la calle, y pareció reconocer en ella, de forma tardía, a aquella niña que había catalogado como _la novia de Aomine _durante la nevada de hacía ya años atrás.

Se hubiera sorprendido de su propia memoria si no tuviese otras prioridades en aquel momento. Tras coger el número de Daiki y agregarlo a sus contactos, llamó. Y no fue hasta el quinto tono que no lo cogió.

—¿Qué? —su voz se escuchó adormilada al otro lado.

—Tenemos que hablar, Daiki —Teppei fue directo.

—Por supuesto —la voz de Aomine sonó burlona—. No podías dejar pasar este día sin un sermón más, ¿verdad?

—¿Es que crees que no te lo mereces? —endureció la voz—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Quién sabe —se lo escuchó bostezar, perezoso—. ¿Ahora sí tienes ganas de venir a por mí?

—Aomine… —Teppei pareció exasperarse.

—Búscame —tras aquel desafío, Daiki colgó.

Teppei se separó el teléfono móvil de la oreja y observó la pantalla, como si con ello pudiera dilucidar la ubicación exacta de aquel tierno niño que ahora parecía haberse convertido en un capullo redomado. Luego levantó la vista hacia el gran edificio de la institución, suponiendo que se encontraba aún dentro del área que establecía la academia.

Seguirle el juego a un adolescente esquivo y caprichoso no estaba dentro de sus planes al llegar a Tokio, aunque luego pensó que llegaría el día en el que le tocaría lidiar con chicos como él. Como bien le había puesto de ejemplo Riko, muchos de ellos se creerían con derecho a pisar a los demás, a vivir por encima de toda norma, y era su trabajo bajarlos de la nube.

El primer lugar donde miró fue en el gimnasio, por motivos evidentes. Dudaba mucho que estuviese entrenando con sus _senpai_, por lo que echó una ojeada discreta desde la puerta y siguió de largo hacia el patio trasero. En los bancos del camino tampoco estaba, ni en los jardines laterales, así que subió a su clase.

Sólo quedaban los encargados de la limpieza de aquella tarde, los cuales no pudieron decirle con exactitud a dónde solía escaparse Aomine. Sus cosas seguían en su asiento, como buenamente pudieron señalarle, lo que le aseguraba —en cierta medida— que seguía dentro del instituto.

¿Dónde iría un adolescente enfadado con el mundo? Quitando el almacén donde se guardaba el material de gimnasia, sólo quedaba un sitio lo suficientemente prohibido como para resultar tentador.

Teppei asió su mochila y salió de la clase, dando largas zancadas por el pasillo hasta subir escaleras arriba. Tenía la clara determinación de tener una larga charla, por lo que no le permitiría marcharse hasta escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

La puerta estaba abierta. Kiyoshi la empujó, haciéndola chirriar, y observó a su alrededor como si esperase que un perro rabioso se le echase encima. Al ver el terreno despejado, salió y volvió a cerrar la puerta, dando un par de pasos hacia el centro.

Se veía parte de la ciudad desde allí, así como la pista de atletismo y la puerta principal. Pese a las vistas, lo menos alentador de estar allí era que lo único que podría separarte de los cuatro pisos de altura del edificio era una valla diminuta que, por lo menos a Teppei, le llegaba a la cintura.

—No deberías estar aquí arriba —dijo al cabo, bajando los hombros en resignación silenciosa. Observó la sombra a sus pies, que reflejaba la entrada a la azotea, junto a los grandes tanques de agua de la parte superior.

—¿Y dónde debería estar, según tú? —la voz de Aomine se escuchó lejana, justo por encima de su cabeza.

—Celebrando la victoria con tu equipo, quizás —Teppei se dio la vuelta y levantó el mentón hacia el final de la escalerilla, donde la cabeza de Aomine se dignó a emerger con pereza.

—Ah, ¿pero no habían perdido?

—Si hubieras estado, tal vez no —reprendió Kiyoshi con firmeza—. Después de haber llegado tan lejos, ¿estás orgulloso de haber abandonado a tus compañeros justo en la etapa final?

—Sin Akashi, el esfuerzo de ir hasta allí habría sido una pérdida de tiempo —afirmó Aomine, con un tono que denotaba su tremendo aburrimiento al tener que explicar algo tan obvio—. ¿Y en serio me estás hablando de abandono **precisamente** tú?

—Para ellos no era una pérdida de tiempo intentarlo —replicó—. Querían ganar, al igual que quieres ganar tú cada vez que juegas, así que no eches tierra sobre el esfuerzo de los demás como si significase menos que el tuyo. Eres su as, y confiaban en ti.

—¿Te estás oyendo? —protestó Daiki, con voz despectiva—. Aplícate el puto cuento y deja de darme sermones.

—Si hay algo que quieras decirme, baja aquí y hazlo —le tocó desafiar—. Porque te estás comportando como un crío egoísta y maleducado.

Daiki guardó silencio unos segundos, como si no se terminase de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

_—__¿Egoísta?_ —masculló, antes de por fin levantarse y deslizarse por la escalerilla hasta dejarse caer al suelo. Encaró a Teppei con el ceño firmemente fruncido, y de solo un par de zancadas ya le tenía sujeto de la pechera, con una mirada sombría e implacable—. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperándote ese día? Sólo quería **verte**, y tú fuiste el cabrón egoísta que no apareció. ¿Y ahora apareces aquí diciendo que todo es más bonito si no decepcionas a nadie? ¡Hipócrita!

El empujón que le dio hizo trastabillar a Teppei, que no contento con aquel insulto gratuito le asió del antebrazo para volver a acercárselo.

—Explícame bien cuándo fue que te decepcioné hasta ese punto —exigió.

—¿Te refieres a antes o después de tu mamada en el parque? —escupió, envenenando su tono.

—Si eso te decepcionó, lo siento mucho —Teppei no quiso que su sentimiento de culpabilidad zanjase la conversación, así que sólo hizo de tripas corazón y frunció más las cejas.

—No, para nada —Aomine no quiso quedarse atrás—. Sólo avivaste la curiosidad de un mocoso hasta que te quiso hacer lo mismo mientras dormías.

Ante aquello, Kiyoshi no pudo mantener el semblante severo, y sólo abrió los ojos, desconcertado.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, ¿es que tu amiguito no llegó a decirte nada? —tras enarcar una ceja, Aomine alargó la comisura en una expresión de superioridad descarada—. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? Tal vez él quería aprovechar la acampada para que le hicieras un buen trabajo con esa boca —ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Estabas con él también mientras yo te esperaba? Más vale que el polvo hubiera merecido la pena…

Tras un manotazo, Aomine se soltó sin disimular ni por un segundo su encarnizado rencor.

Teppei seguía sin poder encajar las piezas que se iban poniendo ante él, sólo pudiendo pensar en la reciente confesión que el adolescente le había soltado sin más.

¿En qué momento la infancia de Daiki se había torcido tanto?

¿Por qué había dejado que pasara, cuando lo único que quería era protegerle?

¿Cuántas veces más había resultado una decepción para alguien que le veía como su hermano mayor?

Cuánto más lo pensaba, más culpable se sentía y menos sentido tenía todo. Si aquello de verdad había pasado, ¿por qué Izuki no le había dicho nada? ¿Qué sentido tenía esconderlo, cuando se habría podido solucionar en el momento y no dejar que llegase a más? Daiki era sólo un chiquillo que había tenido la mala suerte de ver y querer imitar algo inadecuado, y hubiera sido su responsabilidad el explicárselo.

Mientras pensaba en todo aquello, Aomine le había arrancado sus cosas de la mano y se dirigía entonces a la salida con paso altivo; victorioso pero dolido. Y aquella vez, Teppei actuó rápido. Se lanzó tras él, extendiendo el brazo por un lado de su cabeza para empujar de nuevo la puerta que ya abría para escabullirse.

Y cercado contra ella, Aomine giró la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres compensarme? —insinuó, dándose la vuelta para pegar la espalda a la puerta. Tirando de su cinturón, añadió:— Por mí bien.

Teppei se aseguró de detenerle, cogiéndole de la muñeca y negando con la cabeza.

—No sabía que algo así había pasado…

—Claro que no lo sabías. Tienes unos amigos de mierda.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, con voz sentida y quijada tensa. Y Aomine sólo le miró, como si esperase algo que al parecer no llegaría nunca.

Era evidente que Teppei se arrepentía de muchas cosas, aunque algunas de estas hubieran estado fuera de su control desde el principio. Daiki no quería recrearse en el remordimiento que parecía carcomer a su antiguo proyecto de hermano mayor, pero no mentía cuando veía en ello una oportunidad para dejar huella y hacerse notar como no pudo hacer de crío. Y más teniendo cuentas pendientes con él desde hacía seis años.

Enderezando los hombros, Aomine se separó de la puerta.

—No es por eso por lo que quiero que te disculpes —le aseguró, alzando la mano que le quedaba libre para cogerle del cuello de la camisa y romper aquella distancia que Teppei se empecinaba en mantener con él.

Aomine necesitaba hacerle entender muchas cosas. Muchas que incluso para él aún estaban sin definir en su propia mente. No sólo estaba enfadado, había dolor y resentimiento de por medio, pero también sentimientos que no se veía aún capaz de decir en voz alta. No sin que Kiyoshi hubiera comprendido el alcance de sus actos y el cómo había evolucionado el niño que había conocido años antes. Pese a parecerlo, aquello no era un simple acto de rebelión sin justificar, aunque Teppei se defendiese de él como si lo fuese.

Aomine notó que quería mantener en la medida de lo posible un cierto control sobre la situación, aunque dicho control siempre oscilase a su favor en las veces que se habían podido quedar a solas, como en aquel momento.

—No —por supuesto, había esquivado aquel segundo intento de beso que Aomine había perpetrado, soltándole la mano para poder empujarle por el pecho.

Aomine, no contento con ello, fue quien le devolvió el apretón en el antebrazo con firmeza.

—No huyas de mí esta vez —ordenó, y a Teppei le pareció escuchar un deje de ruego muy oculto en aquella frase. Algo efímero, pequeño e irrisorio, pero que consiguió despertar la intriga más primaria de su propia mente. Y Daiki no dejó pasar aquel despiste para poder encajarse en su boca.

Kiyoshi tensó los brazos, arrugó las cejas y cogió aire por la nariz, manteniendo los hombros rígidos mientras notaba la lengua del adolescente escarbando en su boca y buscando a la suya propia para poder obligarle a profesar algún tipo de respuesta. Teppei no se la dio, ganándose un mordisco en el labio y una succión que le obligó a despegarla del paladar.

Bufó, incómodo, y abrió los ojos. Aomine había cerrado los suyos en plena concentración de lo que hacía, y no los volvió a abrir hasta que la punta de su lengua no empujó la propia antes de despegarse y abandonar su territorio. Kiyoshi notó como el sabor de su propia saliva había cambiado y como la lengua se le había quedado adormecida. Aomine cogió una única bocanada de aire, pareciendo más fastidiado y resignado que nunca. Pero no fue más desconcertante que la caricia con el pulgar que le secaba las comisuras poco después.

Daiki pareció ensimismado, mirando mucho más allá del rostro que tenía delante. Hubo una chispa, casi extinta, llena de una esperanza encerrada en un foso de dudas, recuerdos, adolescencia y deseos que se acumulaban hasta el punto de pisotearse.

—Tienes mucho que compensarme, te guste o no —y, de golpe, todo desaparecía con una única frase.


	6. - Lo hice por tu bien

_**Serie:** Boys._

_**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basket {AU}_

_**Rating:** M._

* * *

_VI.- Lo hice por tu bien._

* * *

—Ya es mala suerte, no pensé que te lo encontrarías de nuevo.

—¿Quieres decir que es cierto?

—Bueno…

La voz al otro lado del teléfono titubeó, como si no tuviera un correcto principio para la explicación que seguramente seguiría a sus palabras. Y Teppei esperó, asegurándose al poco después de que no había terminado colgando.

Los dos días posteriores a la derrota en el _interhigh_, la Academia Too parecía haber hecho lo imposible para mantenerle ocupado. En aquellas dos tardes acompañaba a Momoi en sus visitas a los institutos que habían participado en el campeonato, y que habían obtenido la clasificación suficiente como para tener un puesto en la Winter Cup. El motivo era proponer encuentros de prácticas que podrían derivar en un campamento exclusivamente de entrenamiento de cara a la nueva competencia; algo tentador si se tenía en cuenta que todo aquello podría servir para conocer al próximo rival.

La primera tarde habían visitado el instituto Senshinkan y Shûtoku, consiguiendo que este último aceptase un encuentro de práctica durante la siguiente semana. Momoi tenía la idea de invitar al Instituto Yôsen, pues contaban con un miembro de la _Generación de los Milagros_, pero aún no habían recibido respuesta concluyente. Así pues, arrastró a Kiyoshi a Kanagawa para poder invitar al Kaijô, quien lamentablemente se negaba por tener ya sus propios planes de entrenamiento. Teppei dedujo que tenía también algo que ver con la lesión de su As, Kise. Por suerte, consiguieron que el Seirin, un equipo joven que se había ganado su puesto en la Copa de Invierno, participase en sus partidos de práctica.

Con la derrota superada, y teniendo de frente un nuevo reto, podían ponerse a trabajar. Y la noche del segundo día por fin había podido tener un momento, después de una buena ducha y una cuantiosa cena, de llamar a Izuki en busca de respuestas. Teppei no había tenido tiempo para indagar, y mucho menos para acordarse de las inquietudes que ya le nacieran en la azotea, después de su charla —si se la podía llamar así— con Aomine. Pero una vez establecido en la que se había convertido en su habitación había podido rescatar aquel asunto pendiente.

Después de un intercambio de información rutinario y de un interés común en saber cómo iban las cosas, Teppei pasaba a preguntar. Y allí seguía, tras la larga pausa de Izuki, esperando el comienzo de lo que quisiera contarle.

—¿Qué? —insistió Teppei al cabo, pensando que su amigo quizás se hubiera dormido con el teléfono en la cara.

Al otro lado, Izuki suspiró.

—Sí que lo hizo —confirmó, lo que le provocó a Teppei un retortijón en el estómago—. Intentarlo, digo. Sólo intentarlo —especificó, para luego continuar—. Durante la noche de la acampada lo pillé bajándote el pantalón.

—Vale —Kiyoshi lo interrumpió, gesticulando como si Shun pudiera verle—. Vale.

—Me acusó de estar celoso cuando le detuve. Y que probablemente era como _ese otro amigo_ tuyo con el que también _hacías cosas_ —hubo una pausa. Una que Teppei notó pesada—. Kiyoshi, ¿quieres contarme algo?

—No. No del todo —Teppei se masajeó el puente de la nariz—. Estoy intentando procesar.

—Son cosas de críos. Lo habrá visto en alguna peli o alguno de sus amigos lo habrá retado a hacerlo. No le des muchas vueltas.

_Es que es culpa mía…_

—Lo que realmente parece molestarle es que _no fuera a la cancha_ o algo así —explicó Kiyoshi—. No para de repetirlo y no consigo ubicar esa parte.

—Aah… —Shun pareció titubear.

—¿Qué pasa? —Kiyoshi detuvo su andar por el cuarto frente a la cama—. ¿Sabes algo de eso también? ¡Por Dios, Izuki…!

—¡Lo hice por tu bien! —expresó antes que nada—. No esperaba que ahora tuvieras que vértelas con un adolescente encabronado y rencoroso.

—Pues está **muy** encabronado, te lo aseguro —cogió aire—. Dime que pasó.

Izuki se limitó a narrarle como un día, hacía cuatro años atrás, se había encontrado con el pequeño Aomine cerca del parque donde solían jugar. Por cómo enfocó la historia, pudo darse cuenta que la simpatía que se tenían no era en absoluto mutua, y que un reticente Daiki no había tenido muchas más opciones que pedirle un favor.

_—__¿Puedes decirle a Kiyoshi que venga a la cancha pasado mañana? Sin falta._

_—__¿Y ese ultimátum? —había curioseado Izuki._

_—__Haré la secundaria en Tokio, en una escuela con un buen equipo de baloncesto. Por eso quiero verle antes de irme y prometerle que volveré siendo mucho mejor —Daiki le había señalado, con una altura ya mucho más decente. A Izuki le había dado rabia aquel detalle…—. Eso no te da luz verde para lanzarte sobre él, ¿entiendes? Voy a volver._

_—__¿Qué dices, chaval? Que a mí eso no me va —Izuki levantaba una ceja—. Y dudo mucho que a él sí._

_—__Eso no importa. Nos entendemos —por un momento, su rostro se reblandeció de un sentimiento dulce y generoso, muy inocente—. ¡Así que asegúrate de decírselo! Que venga al amanecer, que es cuando puedo escaparme un rato de casa._

—Como comprenderás —dijo Izuki tras terminar aquel recuerdo— dada la situación con sus padres, lo menos que te convenía era ir furtivamente a ver a su pequeño retoño. Supe que si te pillaban no escaparías sólo con una bofetada, y después de decirme que querías ser entrenador no merecías ganarte ciertas reputaciones. Si estuvo mal lo siento, Kiyoshi. Pero aún a día de hoy no me arrepiento. Creo que era la decisión correcta.

Teppei se dejó caer en la cama, con el teléfono contra la oreja y una expresión cambiante en el rostro. Poco después suspiraba y se pasaba una mano por la cara hasta peinarse el pelo, aún húmedo, hacia atrás.

—Entiendo tu postura, Izuki. No te preocupes —tranquilizó, comprendiendo también a Aomine. Era cierto que el mensaje, fuera como fuese, tendría que haber llegado a él y que ya, con su propio juicio, haber decidido qué hacer. Pero tampoco podía culpar a su mejor amigo de ello, quien sólo buscaba evitarle problemas. Lo más probable era que Kiyoshi hubiera ido a dicha reunión de despedida, y era verdad que podría no haber terminado bien considerando la psicosis de la señora Aomine y la amenaza tan gráfica que le había hecho su esposo.

Por otro lado, el enfado de Daiki ahora estaba más que justificado. Si lo que había escuchado había sido contado al detalle, significaba que había estado esperando por él durante todo el día, teniendo la esperanza de poder despedirse y de jurarle que se esforzaría al máximo por evolucionar. Teppei casi podía imaginarle sonriéndole con esa promesa en los labios.

—¿Estás enfadado? —se escuchó a Izuki por último.

—No, no. De verdad que no —insistía Teppei—. Sólo estaba pensando cómo explicárselo. Algo me dice que le sonará a excusa, y tampoco quiero que su odio vaya hacia ti.

—Por mí no te preocupes. Tenías razón cuando has dicho que nuestra poca simpatía no es mutua ni de lejos —admitía Shun—. No sé, hay algo en él que me toca los…

—Es sólo un niño, hombre —interrumpía Teppei con una suave risa—. O lo era, ahora está mucho más alto que yo.

—Ten cuidado con él —aconsejaba—. Si de crío era descarado, de adolescente no me quiero ni imaginar…

Teppei sabía de muy primera mano lo descarado que podía llegar a ser. Y se preguntaba si aquello seguiría durante mucho más tiempo.

—Tranquilo —se limitó a decir al ver que su silencio podría resultar revelador.

—Bien —finalizaba Izuki—. Tengo que ir a trabajar. Cuando salga me pasaré por tu casa para ver cómo van las cosas. Cuídate, ¿vale?

—Claro. Gracias, Izuki.

Tras colgar, sus dedos oscilaron por la pantalla del teléfono hasta que esta se apagó, mostrándole únicamente la hora como si le leyera el pensamiento.

Era muy tarde para pedirle hablar, así que lo haría mañana después del entrenamiento.

Tendrían el primer partido de práctica en dos días, y el entrenador Harasawa había combinado una serie de clases audiovisuales con el entrenamiento físico y los partidos de todos contra todos. Así, cómo explicó previamente, aumentaba la capacidad de análisis y reacción y estimulaba las habilidades individuales al tener cómo único objetivo encestar. Por suerte, seguía el consejo de Teppei en cuanto a la estrategia grupal, aunque cada uno hiciera uso después de sus propias capacidades.

Aomine se había saltado el entrenamiento vespertino, por supuesto. Y también el que le siguió. Curiosamente a nadie pareció importarle demasiado, excepto a Momoi, que suspiraba con resignación ante la falta de motivación de su amigo y la distancia que creía entre él y el resto de aquel equipo. Según su opinión, su amigo de la infancia necesitaba sentirse estimulado, retado, o su amor por el baloncesto se iría apagando hasta ya no significar nada. Teppei lo entendió, pues aquella conclusión era más que obvia si se le observaba jugar, y pensó que sería una pena si aquello de verdad llegase a pasar algún día.

_『__Tenemos que hablar.__』_

Le había enviado aquel mensaje a principios del entrenamiento, y no había vuelto a mirar el móvil desde entonces. Cuando el entrenador se despedía y el equipo decidía quedarse a echar unas pocas canastas más, Teppei lo sacaba del bolsillo para comprobar que Aomine le había respondido.

_『__Búscame.__』_

—¿Esto otra vez…? —Teppei suspiró, devolvió el móvil al bolsillo y se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta—. ¡No os quedéis hasta tarde! —añadió hacia el equipo, que le despidió alzando la mano desde la cancha.

Kiyoshi fue directo a la azotea. Tenía muy reciente aquel último jueguecillo y sabía por Momoi que era el lugar favorito de Aomine para escabullirse y echarse la siesta.

Como siempre, encontró la puerta abierta y la zona desierta. Dio sólo un par de pasos y se giró, mirando hacia los tanques de agua de la parte superior.

—Tenemos que hablar —repitió en voz lo suficientemente alta como para hacerse oír. Sin embargo, no hubo ninguna respuesta, viéndose obligado a rodear la puerta para poder subir por las escalerillas.

Aomine estaba tirado allí, con el móvil contra el pecho y una revista en la cara. Tras un pestañeo, Kiyoshi se acercó sólo para flexionar las rodillas junto a él y hacerse con la revista, observando bajo esta un rostro plácidamente dormido y babeante.

—Ahora sí que estoy viendo al Daiki de hace años… —murmuró, con una ceja enarcada, mirando después el contenido del artículo que parecía haber estado leyendo. Cuando simplemente vio mujeres en bikini supo que leer era lo último que había hecho con ese libro—… más o menos.

Curiosamente le tranquilizaba ver mujeres en aquellas páginas. Significaba que Aomine no tenía _ese tipo_ de tendencias, y que seguramente hacía lo que hacía como una especie de venganza contra él. Quizás como un modo de humillarle o de imponerse; o porque simplemente no tenía nada mejor que hacer. La mente de los adolescentes era confusa y cambiante, adaptable según los casos, y tal vez Aomine sólo estuviera en una fase de experimentación pusilánime. Eso también podía pasar, suponía.

Tras un suspiro, Teppei cerró la revista y la enrolló con la suficiente consistencia como para darle un capón con ella en la frente.

Aomine dio un salto, abriendo los ojos mientras balbuceaba una maldición.

—Te has vuelto a saltar las prácticas —le dijo en primer lugar—. Tenéis poco tiempo para poneros al día para la _Winter Cup,_ ¿de verdad puedes permitirte hacer el vago de esta manera?

—¿Ahora eres el recadero de Satsuki…? —cuestionó, levantando el brazo para limpiarse la baba con la manga del uniforme. Y cuando pudo superar la somnolencia tras un bostezo se incorporó de golpe—. ¿¡Qué le estás haciendo a Reika!?

_—__¿Reika?_ —tuvo el tiempo de repetir, antes de que Aomine le quitase la revista de un manotazo.

—¡No la dobles, joder! Que luego los pliegues fastidian las fotos… —deshizo aquel churro y la planchó con las manos.

—Nunca me imaginé que te fueran esas cosas. ¿Es por los bikinis o por las chicas?

—Que pregunta más estúpida —le miró con seriedad, antes de hacer un gesto con las manos frente a su propio pecho—. Es por las tetas.

Teppei dejó escapar una risilla, antes de dejarse caer a su lado.

Las vistas desde la plataforma más alta de la azotea tenían cierto punto nostálgico. Kiyoshi recordaba el ritual de su equipo, que consistía en retar al destino con un grito donde expusieran sus objetivos durante los siguientes años. La azotea representaba tanto un comienzo como el lugar tan alto a donde aspiraban llegar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Aomine poco después—. ¿Has cambiado de idea y…?

—No voy a chupártela —interrumpió, y le miró con cierta dureza—. Eres un chaval sano al que le gustan cosas como las tetas grandes o las revistas medio guarras. ¿Qué quieres de mí exactamente? ¿Vengarte porque no pudiste despedirte ese día?

—Si de verdad piensas que es sólo una venganza no pienso contestar a esa pregunta —Aomine bufó, como exasperado—. Y tú tienes poco que decir sobre lo de ser un _chico sano_. ¿Acaso no tenías novia en el instituto? Eso significa que también te gustan las mujeres, así que… ¿Qué hacías esa vez en el parque? Sin mentiras —añadió al ver a Teppei dispuesto a responder demasiado deprisa.

Teppei cerró la boca despacio, y volvió a abrirla cuando estuvo dispuesto a serle sincero.

—Hanamiya estaba en el equipo de secundaria donde Izuki y yo jugábamos —empezó a explicar—. Siempre fue partidario del juego sucio, y desgraciadamente algunos miembros estaban muy de acuerdo con él. Durante nuestros partidos de práctica, o incluso cuando jugábamos entre nosotros, siempre intentaba ganar de cualquier manera, dirigiendo a sus marionetas en su extraña red de ego y malicia.

—Vamos, que era un cabrón —resumió Daiki—. Eso explica menos el por qué se te estaba follando la boca.

—¡No fue algo que yo quisiera! —amonestó—. Fue por su culpa que acabé lesionado. Y cuando supe que podría hacerle lo mismo a Izuki y los otros no tuve muchas más opciones.

—¿Y por qué coño no le echasteis del equipo?

—La plantilla que le seguía era más de la mitad de nuestro equipo. Si él se iba arrastraría con todos los que confiaban en su juego. Aún con todo eso, nosotros sólo queríamos jugar e intentar ganar.

Tras escuchar aquello, Aomine rezongó y se despeinó el flequillo. Era tan absurdo como sonaba, sin duda. Anteponer unos deseos de jugar a la humillación personal que tendría que pasar para poder hacerlo. Sólo alguien como Kiyoshi Teppei sería capaz de hacer una gilipollez tan extrema.

—Eres imbécil —concluyó.

—Tal vez —admitió con una risa breve—. Pero todos ellos están bien.

Aquel motivo no pudo haber enaltecido menos a Aomine, quien segundo después agarraba del hombro a Kiyoshi para empujarlo contra el suelo. Quizás se hubiera vuelto una costumbre, pero Teppei parecía propiciar demasiado bien aquel tipo de contacto físico por la descomunal sarta de tonterías que soltaba, a juicio propio de Daiki.

Se escuchó un quejido sordo, a lo que le siguió una mirada desconcertada y un intento de volver a incorporarse.

—¿Me estás diciendo que lo que hiciste ese día fue por mí? ¿Por qué querías _salvarme_ a mí? —con el ceño firmemente fruncido, Daiki no vaciló a la hora de contenerle contra el suelo al saltar a horcajadas sobre él—. Me estás vacilando, ¿verdad? ¿Todo lo que pasé después de eso fue porque a ti te dio la gana hacerte el héroe? ¿Por qué eres tan…?

La expresión de Aomine no pudo mantener su forma. La rabia que en un principio sentía evolucionó a una frustración que parecía cambiar de nivel a medida que pasaban los segundos; una con la que sintió la desesperación de no haber podido estar a la altura para ayudarle en ese entonces. Fue un sentimiento de culpabilidad curioso, porque al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta de que todo lo que sentía en aquel momento era muy real, y lo poco que estaba dispuesto a quedar en el recuerdo de un niño confuso. Como había dicho en un principio, ahora sabía lo que quería y lo que necesitaba, y nada de eso incluía precisamente un _hermano mayor._

Por otro lado, fuera lo que fuese que Aomine desease no tenía la pinta de poder conseguirse de forma convencional.

—¿Daiki? —instaba Teppei poco después, al observar que Aomine no terminaba su frase.

—Iré a la práctica —prometió—. Pero con una condición.

Teppei hizo una mueca, pudiendo leer lo que el adolescente tenía en mente con sólo devolverle la mirada. Daiki tenía unos ojos llenos de desafío, de reto y de una intensidad que no supo cómo descifrar.

—No voy a hacer eso.

—Harás lo que te diga. O no sólo no iré a las prácticas: tampoco me presentaré para jugar en la _Winter Cup_.

—¿Qué? —aquello le heló la sangre—. ¿Cómo puedes…? —le miró, desconcertado—. Daiki, vengarte de mí no tiene nada que ver con tu equipo, ni tampoco con la pasión que sé que tienes por el baloncesto. Piensa bien lo que haces o te arrepentirás cuando ya no tengas más oportunidades.

—Sigues anteponiendo cosas innecesarias a tu propia integridad —Aomine esbozó una sonrisa ladina y torcida, antes de bajar el cuerpo y encararle más de cerca—. Pero así funcionas tú, ¿no? Con chantajes. Sería estúpido no aprovecharse de eso.

Kiyoshi sintió el pecho encogido. No sólo por tener que pasar por aquello una vez más, sino por tener delante a alguien que sabía que no era tan malo. Resultaba inconcebible que un niño pudiera cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo, y por mucho que lo pensara no podía encontrar el motivo.

Ensimismado con aquel hecho, no lo vio bajar a su cuello hasta que no sintió los dientes clavarse en la piel. Kiyoshi soltó un gemido quejumbroso, pataleando bajo Aomine hasta que este decidió que ya era hora de incorporarse.

—Piénsalo bien —le dijo, antes de coger su revista y su maleta y bajar por la escalerilla. E ignorando la expresión de circunstancias que se perfilaba en el rostro de Aomine al abandonar la azotea, Teppei se quedó allí tumbado durante unos segundos más, observando un cielo cada vez más naranja.

—Mocoso… —maldijo, sintiendo bajo la yema de los dedos la marca y el escozor de su mordisco.


	7. - Mocoso

_Serie: Boys._

_Fandom: Kuroko no Basket {AU}_

_Rating: M._

* * *

_VII.- Mocoso._

* * *

La facilidad que tenía Teppei para quedarse dormido contra las ventanas de un Shinkansen parecía algo legendario. Y más si se tenía en cuenta que era su segunda vez subiendo a uno. Sin embargo, y tras la primera hora de camino, volvía a sucumbir al sueño y cabeceaba contra el cristal como lo haría un niño en la parte trasera del coche de sus padres. Fingiendo que estaba muy despierto y que apreciaba el paisaje que iba dejando atrás, pero nunca consiguiendo que sus párpados estuvieran del todo de acuerdo.

Durante aquella última semana habían cambiado y rehecho los planes hasta que por fin les había salido un itinerario decente para los entrenamientos previos a la _Winter Cup._

En primer lugar habían podido jugar contra el Shûtoku, un equipo de estadísticas completas en cuando a la defensa y su poder ofensivo. Algo que sabían equilibrar con la fuerza de sus cambios y su trabajo en equipo. Su as, Midorima Shintarô, antiguo miembro de la _Generación de los Milagros,_ demostraba su maestría con unos tiros de tres absurdamente perfectos, y siempre lanzados con confianza desde la mitad de la cancha. Aquello le volvía un jugador peligroso, como pudo apreciar Teppei en la primera parte del partido, donde un muy entusiasmado Aomine parecía tener mucha prisa por ganar.

El hecho de que se presentase a un partido de práctica sorprendió incluso a su mejor amiga, pero no a un Teppei cuyo cobro por presencia puntual había sido un morreo de dos minutos al terminar el partido, agazapados en la parte trasera del gimnasio. Pese a las negativas de Kiyoshi, Aomine estaba dejando muy claras sus intenciones, así como el hecho de lo en serio que iban sus amenazas. Era por ello que, por cada mínimo esfuerzo que hacía, Teppei sabía que detrás había un ansia de recompensa por su parte, aunque seguía sin entender qué tipo de placer obtenía molestándole de aquella manera en concreto.

El Yôsen había decidido optar por el campamento de entrenamiento conjunto, lo que suponía una obvia estrategia de análisis del enemigo, y con la cual invitaba a dos de las escuelas interesadas a sus instalaciones en Akita. Serían únicamente tres días, con todo el arsenal de sus jugadores titulares, sus entrenadores y sus managers, y ninguno quiso negar la oportunidad.

—Me sorprende que Aomine haya venido a esto —comentaba Imayoshi cuando Teppei parecía ya más despierto tras la hora de siesta. Había optado por sentarse a su lado durante el recorrido a Akita, lo cual le hacía pensar a Kiyoshi que tendría algo qué decirle.

Que mencionase a Aomine lo confirmaba.

—Quizás se esté dando cuenta de lo mucho que quiere ganar —respondió Teppei, asegurándose de parecer convencido.

Imayoshi le miró de reojo, con aquellos ojos que parecían rasgaduras en una tela siniestramente perfecta.

—Desde que llegaste ha tenido algunos comportamientos aleatorios —murmuró con una sonrisilla—. Normalmente le daba todo igual. Sin embargo, contigo parece algo más familiarizado.

Teppei rió.

—¿Le caeré bien? —intentó, pestañeando en confusión cuando Imayoshi dejaba el espacio de su asiento para inclinarse contra el suyo. Levantando la mano con una sonrisa en forma de media luna, sus dedos alcanzaron la ventana, donde señalaron el reflejo del propio Kiyoshi, así como de la marca de dientes que aún permanecía en su cuello.

—Quizás le caigas **muy** bien —insinuó, para después parecer de nuevo un niño travieso—. ¡Tienes una novia impetuosa, Kiyoshi-san! Que envidia.

Teppei quiso obviar aquella primera parte de la frase para centrarse en no desmentir sus amoríos. Después de todo tenía a Suzume esperándole en casa, y el hecho de estar saliendo con ella no lo cambiaría un adolescente en su fase rebelde.

Un par de asientos más atrás, sentado junto a Momoi, Aomine abría un ojo hacia la animada charla de su capitán y el aprendiz de entrenador.

[…] Las temperaturas mínimas de Akita bajaba 10 grados por aquella época, por lo que no fue raro ver a más de uno echar mano a la chaqueta del uniforme en cuanto se bajaron del tren. Momoi camufló parte de la cara bajo una bufanda color amarillo pálido, mientras que el entrenador Harasawa se limitaba a subirse el cuello de la chaqueta y caminaba erguido y con orgullo. El instituto Seirin, la otra escuela que participaría también en el campamento, les había acompañado durante el trayecto y ahora compartían camino hasta la parada de autobús más cercana, donde harían un último viaje hasta el instituto anfitrión.

A todas luces, el instituto Yôsen era una institución pija.

Su arquitectura era enorme, abarcando el edificio principal donde se daban las clases y los dos que dividían las residencias por géneros; sus ventanas inmensas y de un diseño demasiado barroco. Sus uniformes hacían pensar en series de televisión extranjeras. Hasta su forma de hablar resultaba pomposa, según a quién le preguntases. Era obvio el orgullo de ser considerada una escuela de élite japonesa, y a más de uno le quedó muy claro dicho concepto. Así como el que nunca encajarían allí.

Les recibía una mujer que sobresalía un poco del estándar con respecto a la altura, con vestido de corte masculino y armada con un _shinai_ que exhibía ante su cuerpo, como un bastón que llamaba al respeto. Tenía el pelo largo y negro y unos ojos con pocas intenciones de ser simpáticos. No obstante, pareció hablar con Harasawa de manera informal antes de dirigirse a todos los demás.

—Soy Araki Masako, entrenadora del Yôsen —levantó el _shinai _y dejó caer de nuevo la punta contra el suelo, que restalló—. Espero que mientras estéis aquí no causéis problemas con nuestros jugadores, o me otorgaré el derecho de daros una tunda, ¿queda claro?

—¡Sí! —fue una respuesta general de todo aquel que quería abandonar el campamento sin haber pasado por el _shinai_.

El gimnasio del instituto Yôsen tenía incluso gradas y un segundo piso donde albergar a los que quisieran ir a observar. Los suelos estaban pulidos e impecables. Su entrenamiento intensivo, así como sus novatos activos y atentos, decía mucho del tipo de impresión que querían causar. Todo aquel escenario gritaba un _"no sólo somos una escuela de élite, también sabemos lo que hacemos en cuanto a deporte se refiere"._ Algo subliminal e intimidatorio que quisieron dejar claro.

El Yôsen era un equipo grande, y no sólo en cuanto a número de miembros se refería. Contaban con los jugadores más altos que se presentarían a la _Winter Cup_, lo que los convertía en una potencia defensiva que se había ganado el nombre de _Escudo de Aegis_. Habían quedado en tercer lugar del _interhigh_, justo detrás del Too en cuanto a puntuación se refería, lo que les daba una plaza segura para la competición del próximo mes.

Quizás fue por ello que sus titulares no profesaron especial simpatía por el Too, según notó Kiyoshi, ya que la tensión por haber quedado por detrás de ellos empezaba a notarse en el ambiente. Teppei conocía aquella sensación; un reto mudo que prometía superar a todo aquel que quisiera volver a quedar por encima.

La entrenadora Araki se encargaba de hacer las pertinentes presentaciones, así como dejar claro una vez más que debían comportarse. Kiyoshi no pudo evitar fijarse en su pívot, Murasakibara Atsushi; un chiquillo encorvado y de expresión somnolienta que recordaba de los partidos de sus vídeos, y que indudablemente había crecido aún más a lo largo de aquellos pocos años. Mirase por donde lo mirase, era grande. Tenía los brazos largos y las manos anchas, y le costó pensar en él como en un estudiante de secundaria de primer año.

Por ello, no fue de extrañar que le impresionase al acercarse, aparentemente sin motivo, hasta él. Su mirada, por un momento afilada como una daga, cambió rápidamente a la de un niño que hacía pucheros.

—Mine-chin, no deberías estar aquí —acusó. Y ante la confusión de Teppei, Aomine le apartaba a un lado tras posarle la mano en el hombro para enfrentarle.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Quiero aplastarte en un partido de verdad, no en una práctica —insistió, poniendo morritos, antes de señalar a la puerta—. ¡Vete a casa!

—¡Como si pudiera! —Aomine arqueó una ceja—. Veamos quién aplasta a quién…

Murasakibara bufó, como un crío caprichoso que no consigue que sus padres le hagan caso, antes de frenar cualquier otro desafío verbal con la intervención de uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

—Reserva tus ganas para la cancha, Atsushi —su voz fue tan sosegada como sus ademanes. Era un muchacho moreno, mucho más bajo y cuya tez pálida hacía resaltar el lunar junto al ojo—. Perdónale, es sólo que tenía muchas ganas de verte —le dijo a Aomine antes de añadir, con otro tipo de matiz:— Y de darlo todo contra ti.

—Ya puede esforzarse —respondió Aomine con un alzamiento de mentón, captando a la perfección las sutilezas de aquel chico.

Tras una reverencia, arrastraba a un refunfuñante Murasakibara de vuelta al equipo. Teppei miró de reojo a Aomine, que no parecía querer quitarle la vista de encima.

—Es bueno —le recordó, en base a lo que había podido ver en las grabaciones.

—No tanto como yo —le aseguró, apenas devolviéndole la mirada. Y si Teppei pretendía añadir algo más, fue interrumpido por Araki.

—¡Los recién llegados que se cambien en los vestuarios! Himuro, guíales —ordenó, y el chico del lunar se adelantó tras asentir—. Después calentad con un par de vueltas al campo de atletismo y empezaremos.

—El Seirin dice que su entrenador llegará más tarde —informaba Harasawa tras una charla con el equipo—. ¿Te llegaron las propuestas del campamento? —preguntaba después a Araki, ya reunidos los cuatro junto a los banquillos.

—Me puse a organizarlas ayer —respondía ella, dejando la espada de madera a un lado para cruzarse de brazos—. Jugar con las bases de un torneo suena bien. Lo de los equipos de tres no me convence.

—Hacer grupos con un jugador de cada escuela potenciaría el trabajo en equipo —comentó Kiyoshi—. Además de no conocerse, saben poco de las habilidades de sus compañeros, por los que les obligaría a jugar bajo situaciones adversas e improvisar. También elevaría la capacidad de análisis de aquello con lo que cuentan para poder ganar.

Araki se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativa.

—Podríamos dividirlos por bloques el último día —añadía Momoi—. Después de dos días de adaptación se podrían hacer tres equipos completos con la correcta repartición de jugadores de cada escuela.

Harasawa asintió, y Araki le imitó poco después.

—Estaremos de acuerdo en que a ninguno nos interesa que se _conozcan _demasiado —insinuó Harasawa. Y no hubo ningún presente que no estuviera a favor de eso.

Después de un calentamiento lleno de conversaciones internas y promesas de victoria por parte de los jugadores, la adrenalina y la testosterona llenaron la cancha como una discoteca un sábado por la noche. Las miradas de desafío encendían los rostros de una adolescencia ya más activa y menos aletargada del viaje, y aunque fuera una simple práctica muchos de ellos parecían querer demostrar lo que valían frente a los equipos rivales. Poco se esperaron la alineación que los entrenadores y mánager tendrían para ellos.

Para empezar, poner a dos miembros de la generación de los milagros juntos era a todas luces injusto. Y si eran tres, mucho más. Se enteraban —tarde— de que Seirin también contaba con uno de esos prodigios, aunque al parecer no había tenido tanto protagonismo como los otros cinco. Así pues, los repartían por equipos y los colocaban en diferentes bloques, postergando así el enfrentamiento que tendrían entre ambos al ver evidentes las ganas que se tenían. Sobre todo en cuando a Murasakibara y Aomine se refería.

Kiyoshi pudo observar de cerca que el talento no era cosa de una sola generación, aunque también quedase impresionado al poder observar la defensa perfecta que Murasakibara otorgaba bajo el aro. Seirin tenía a un chico que derrochaba energía y buenas capacidades, y que a lo largo de la mañana había visto picarse con Aomine mediante gestos y miradas. De alguna manera eso le hacía tener confianza en el muchacho y en su talento para mantener a Daiki en guardia y atento en el juego.

Tras un descanso tardío para comer, vinieron las conclusiones de los respectivos bloques y los partidos entre los finalistas. Contrario a lo que todo el mundo esperaba, Murasakibara no había encontrado la motivación para ganar en su propio bloque, siendo vencido por el equipo formado por Kagami Taiga, as de Seirin, Imayoshi y Himuro. Equipo que se las vio en aquella final improvisada con el juego veloz y aleatorio de Aomine, que había sido emparejado con Mitobe, del Seirin, y Okamura, del Yôsen.

Pese a la decepción general por no poder disfrutar de un partido entre dos miembros de la Generación de los Milagros, el partido empezó lo suficientemente fuerte como para captar la atención de todo el que restaba en el gimnasio. Kagami tenía el suficiente descaro como para enfrentar a Aomine en un uno contra uno, mientras que Aomine le retaba a hacerlo mientras hacía muy buen alarde de todo su arsenal. Ambos tuvieron la capacidad de eclipsar por completo a los que ahora eran sus compañeros de equipo.

Teppei no pudo desviar la mirada hasta que era Aomine, pasados los cuarenta minutos pactados para cada partido, el que se alzaba victorioso con un par de puntos de más. Fue entonces cuando sintió dos cosas: que Kagami aún no había terminado de crecer del todo y que cuando lo hiciera representaría un desafío real para Aomine. Que podría llegar a ser ese alguien que le hiciera despertar de su letargo de desgana y resignación.

—¡Siento llegar tan tarde! —exclamaba el nuevo rostro que iba a dar con los entrenadores a un lado del gimnasio, ya con las luces encendidas ante el cándido sol que teñía ahora el cielo de naranja.

—No te preocupes, sé que es un largo camino —la disculpaba Araki.

—Admito que he hecho algún que otro trabajo de más, para poder centrarme del todo en esto. De todas formas, gracias por dejarme participar pese al retraso —hizo una reverencia cortés.

—Es lo que tenemos las chicas jóvenes, que no podemos estar quietas.

—Oh, ¿es que hay más de una _chica joven_ aquí?

Hubo un chisporroteo cuando la mirada de las dos mujeres se cruzó, roto por suerte cuando Teppei intervino.

—¡Riko! —la nombró, dando un par de zancadas hacia ella desde el banquillo, donde dejaba atrás a un ahora más descansado Too—. ¿Y tú por aquí?

Riko sonrió y puso los brazos en jarra.

—Soy la entrenadora oficial del Seirin desde principios de temporada —guiñó el ojo—. Veamos cómo lo haces contra un equipo entrenado por mí, Teppei.

—¿Eso es un desafío? —levantó una ceja, divertido—. No me dijiste nada.

—Quería hacer una buena entrada —aseguró, cogiendo aire y observando el panorama—. ¿Qué habéis hecho hasta ahora? ¿Partidos individuales?

Araki le acercó la carpeta con el dibujo de los bloques y el listado de los partidos realizados, explicándole el proceder del primer día de entrenamiento. Poco después era el Seirin quién iba a dar con ella, recibiendo la información de un Teppei que parecía bastante contento con la forma de jugar del equipo.

Aomine observaba desde el banquillo. Desde sus sonrisas estúpidas hasta sus gestos de hermano mayor, como lo era palmear cabezas ajenas y reírse como un bobalicón.

—Parece que se conocen —aportaba Imayoshi, de pie junto a él. Se había secado el sudor de la cara para poder ponerse de nuevo las gafas—. ¿Será su novia? —miró de reojo a Aomine, con su expresión de zorro astuto—. He visto que le ha marcado pero bien

Aomine no contestó. Se limitó a saltar del banquillo y volver a la cancha poco después, ignorando la sonrisilla de su capitán.

Aquella noche, abordaron el hotel.

Se habían decantado por el _onsen_ en la prefectura de Soegawa, cerca del río Asahi, al ser el más cercano —y el más asequible— al instituto. Se accedía por un amplio aparcamiento que se extendía hacia la parte izquierda del edificio, y el cual te daba la bienvenida con una recreación de jardín tradicional zen y una tienda de regalos artesanales. Habían dos zonas para comer, según comprobaron las miradas más curiosas; una que al parecer se utilizaba para los desayunos, con mesas redondas y pequeñas, sillas elegantes, decoración sutil y vistas a un nuevo y bien cuidado patio interior a través de los largos ventanales; y algo más orientado hacia las reuniones, fiestas y cenas, y que presentaba una serie de paneles de madera que separaban las mesas bajas y cuadradas enmarcadas por el tatami y las esterillas con cojines para sentarse.

Más de uno se reservó el derecho de utilizar el jacuzzi exterior antes de cenar, mientras que otros preferían abordar el _onsen_ para procurarse un descanso después de la sesión de entrenamiento de aquel día.

Habían tenido la suerte de no llegar en plena temporada alta, por lo que podrían ser algo exigentes con el tipo de habitación a elegir.

Harasawa optó por un cuarto con vistas al río, ya que su propia comodidad salía de su bolsillo. Momoi, pese a querer tener vigilado al equipo, decidió que lo mejor sería elegir una habitación algo más alejada del alboroto que pudiera causar la testosterona.

Teppei observó la habitación que finalmente compartiría con los chicos, mientras se descolgaba del hombro la maleta. Era estrecha, con una pequeña mesa en forma de media luna anclada a la pared donde descansaba una televisión, una mesa ya preparada para la cena y un par de sillas color pastel, a juego con la mesa de café, que habían apostado como zona de descanso bajo a la gran ventana del fondo.

—Esto empieza a parecer un verdadero campamento —comentó Imayoshi, levantando las cejas. Y tras una mirada hacia Teppei, pareció adivinar sus pensamientos—. Estaremos algo apretados, pero creo que cabremos los seis. Espero que nadie de patadas por la noche. O muerda.

Kiyoshi rió, ya fuera por pretender no entender o por no hacerlo realmente.

Wakamatsu, junto con Susa y Sakurai, fueron los primeros en escabullirse hacia el jacuzzi exterior después de dejar sus cosas y armarse con los yukatas del hotel. Imayoshi invitaba a Kiyoshi al _onsen_, a lo que también terminó apuntándose Aomine.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer cuando termine el curso, Kiyoshi-san? —Imayoshi preguntaba una vez dentro del agua, escurriendo la toalla para ponérsela sobre la cabeza.

En el _onsen_ les acompañaban sólo dos hombres más, entrados en sus cuarenta, y que parecían medio adormilados.

—Me gustaría poder seguir haciendo prácticas aquí, pero no puedo estar demasiado tiempo lejos de casa —anunció Teppei, acomodado en el borde—. Supongo que volveré a Yamagata y buscaré un trabajo.

—Hee —Imayoshi alargó la sonrisa—. Es una pena no poder jugar contra el equipo que decidas entrenar. Sería divertido.

—Viniendo de ti suena como un sarcasmo —Kiyoshi levantó una ceja, divertido, haciendo reír al capitán del Too.

—¡Lo digo de verdad! —afirmó, entornando los ojos de forma discreta hacia esa marca de mordisco en su cuello, que parecía resaltar con el vapor—. Sería muy, muy divertido. Y hablando de diversiones —pareció cambiar de tema, así como de expresión—. Parecías tener mucha confianza con la entrenadora del Seirin…

—¿Riko? —Teppei parpadeó—. Oh, supongo. Me estoy quedando en su casa.

Imayoshi saltó, y aunque fue de forma más sutil, Aomine también.

—¡Wow, hey! La cosa parece seria —puntualizó Imayoshi con malicia—. ¿Por la noche también…?

—¿Qué? —Teppei tardó un momento en entenderlo—. ¡No! Quiero decir, sí que me quedo, pero no es _ese_ tipo de relación. Yo…

—Uwah… —el capitán lo miró, como juzgando aquel tartamudeo de forma perversa y elocuente.

—¡Para, que no! Lo que pasó, pasó hace tiempo. Ahora es una de mis mejores amigas —explicó, para luego darse cuenta de que no tenía por qué. Arrastrando el agua con la mano, salpicó a Imayoshi con una reprobación mansa—. ¿Y qué hago yo dándote explicaciones? ¡Respeta a tus mayores, hombre!

El resultado de aquello fue tener a tres hombres hechos y derechos —casi— teniendo que tomarse un descanso antes de la cena para poder enfriarse y no caerse de narices al intentar andar.

Comieron en el salón. El Seirin y el Too, cada cual en parcelas diferentes, pero fugazmente conectados por las charlas entre algunos de sus integrantes. Sobre todo por parte de Teppei y Riko. Durante la cena opinaron sobre los entrenamientos e hicieron un resumen sobre lo que podrían tener planeado para el día siguiente.

Momoi fue la primera en retirarse a su habitación, y poco después se levantaba Riko, con el móvil en la oreja y una disculpa hacia su equipo. Minuto después, era Aomine el que dejaba sus palillos y se levantaba de la mesa.

—El postre… —intentó decir Sakurai, con la carta en la mano.

—Voy a mear —cortó Aomine, no perdiendo el tiempo y escabulléndose de la mesa para volver a calzarse, recorrer el pasillo y desaparecer por el panel de la puerta.

La charla del comedor se escuchaba desde fuera, pero iba mermando hasta convertirse en un murmullo a medida que dejaba atrás la sala y caminaba por el pasillo hacia la recepción, con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada inquisitiva. Había una sola persona en el mostrador y las puertas exteriores ya estaban cerradas, dejando únicamente los faros encendidos ante posibles clientes inesperados.

A un lado del _hall_, justo en la cristalera que formaba la esquina y donde se podía ver el jardín zen de fuera, estaba Riko hablando por teléfono. Asentía y hacía ademanes con el brazo, para finalmente ponerlo en jarra y despedirse con un _"Buenas noches, papá". _Aomine fue capaz de oírlo al plantarse justamente a su espalda.

La muchacha sintió el corazón en la garganta al no esperárselo cuando se giró.

—¡A-Aomine Daiki! —casi chilló, resoplando después con una mano en el pecho—. No aparezcas en silencio detrás de la gente, ¿quieres matarme…?

Tras un silencio y una mirada poco simpática, Daiki habló.

—Le hiciste llorar.

—¿Perdón? —Riko parpadeó, confusa.

—A Kiyoshi. Después de dejarle tirado —acusó, lo que provocó en la chica un ceño fruncido—. Que estés detrás de él ahora me parece un poco ridículo por tu parte. Y más por la suya, si sigue colado por alguien como tú…

Había muchas cosas que Aomine podría haber dicho. Así como también muchas formas de decirlo. No obstante, allí estaba, escupiendo lo primero que se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Pese a los años, el recuerdo de Kiyoshi lloriqueando en aquel banco no se borraba, y aunque era algo digno de guardarse en la más alta intimidad de sus propios pensamientos, en aquel momento hacía una excepción por el mero hecho de remover consciencias.

—Perdona si me equivoco —puntualizaba Riko, cruzándose de brazos—, pero no es algo que te concierna lo que pase o deje de pasar entre Teppei y yo.

Aomine dio un paso al frente. Con tanta contundencia y tan inesperadamente que Riko sólo tuvo el impulso de retroceder, chocando con el cristal del ventanal.

—Déjalo en paz —murmuró Aomine tras inclinarse, como si pusiera especial empeño en envenenar cada sílaba. E irguiéndose de nuevo, quiso alejarse.

—Estás muy equivocado —levantaba la voz Riko, después de que el pequeño nudo de angustia ante la evidente amenaza desapareciera—. Que esté yo aquí no cambia lo **colado** que está él por su **novia.**

Aomine notó como los pies se le clavaban al suelo y la impresión le abría los ojos. Para Riko fue evidente que no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta, y que quizás viera a bien disculparse. Sin embargo, ella no esperó. Suspiró, exasperada, y esquivó los sillones del _hall_ para pasarlo de largo a zancadas.

—Infórmate antes de venir a amenazar a nadie. Mocoso —se aseguró de decir antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, rumbo a su habitación.

Aomine no se molestó en seguir su silueta hasta que desapareció del _hall_, pues estaba muy ocupado asumiendo que Teppei le había escondido esa información. Lo curioso era que Teppei no tenía por qué contarle nada, no después de tantos años, pero Aomine estaba convencido que tras todo lo que le había hecho y todo lo que le había dicho, ese era un dato válido y **necesario**. Que Aomine lo hubiera respetado o no, era otro cantar.

Con el estómago ardiendo y retorciéndose, el dorsal seis del Too caminó a zancadas de vuelta al comedor, de donde su equipo ya salía con gestos satisfechos y adormilados. No ver a Kiyoshi entre ellos le frustró, haciéndole estirar el cuello en su busca entre las mesas del comedor.

—Si buscas al señor _aprendiz de entrenador_, se fue primero —dijo Imayoshi, pasando junto a él. Y con una mirada muy elocuente, añadió:— Quería aprovechar los teléfonos de la recepción para llamar a casa antes de que fuera más tarde.

Si hubo algo que descifrar en sus gestos, Aomine no se detuvo a averiguarlo. Simplemente le ignoró y se coló en el comedor, atajando por el pasillo interior hasta el amplio espacio que se bifurcaba a la derecha de la zona de recepción.

Había como un descansillo con un largo banco y dos máquinas, una de refresco y otra de comida envasada. Al otro lado una estrecha máquina de café y una mesa con mapas, folletos y revistas. Los teléfonos hacían fila contra la pared, separados en habitáculos abiertos y en forma de media luna. De los tres, habían ocupados dos; uno de ellos por Kiyoshi. Aomine observó su perfil con rostro iracundo. Hablaba con suavidad, se reía con suavidad y a veces se quedaba mirando un punto entre el soporte del teléfono y el cable rizado con el que luego jugaba, como si estuviera fascinado con algo que no estaba allí en aquel momento.

Chasqueando la lengua con un fastidio creciente, se acercó. Ignoró por completo al hombre en sus treinta y muchos apostado en la cabina de al lado y empujó el cuerpo de Teppei con el suyo propio.

—¿…? —Kiyoshi miró hacia atrás, apartando levemente el auricular de su oreja—. ¿Qué ocurre? —indagó, antes de escuchar la voz de Suzume preguntando lo mismo al otro lado—. Es uno de los chicos del equipo. Es como un niño que se arrima a su madre para dormir —rió, sin malicia, levantando la mano para despeinar el flequillo de Aomine como si este fuera un cachorro necesitado de algún mimo. Luego continuó escuchando a Suzume, que le contaba algún tipo de anécdota curiosa.

La ira que hacía poco estremecía el interior de Aomine pareció digerirse y transformarse en algo más exclusivo, más propio de un momento y un gesto despreocupado como aquel.

_Un niño._ El problema era que Teppei seguía viéndole como _un niño._ Uno que al parecer no tenía que importarle con quién saliera o dejase de salir, a pesar de que le había obligado a besarle y a chupársela. Se preguntó qué opinaría su novia de aquello…

—¡Vaya! ¿Y cómo es que no pudiste…? —el entusiasmo de Kiyoshi cayó en confusión, seguido de un temblor al notar las manos de Aomine entre los pliegues abiertos del yukata, haciendo reptar los dedos por su estómago. Miró hacia abajo y después hacia atrás, donde el adolescente había terminado de pegarse.

La evidente interrogación en su rostro hizo a Aomine mirarle con expresión opresiva, como un animal confiado que tiene a su presa acorralada en una esquina.


	8. - No me voy a disculpar

_**Serie:** Boys._

_**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basket {AU}_

_**Rating:** M._

* * *

_VIII.- No me voy a disculpar._

* * *

Teppei tembló, entre la vergüenza y la rabia, levantando la mano libre para sujetar uno de los antebrazos de Aomine. Más de una vez miró hacia atrás con un gesto de advertencia, recibiendo sólo una indiferencia genuina a dicha orden muda.

Aomine, ignorando sus movimientos incómodos, recorría la piel del abdomen ahora tenso y vibrante, dándose el lujo de arañarlo y provocarlo hasta alcanzar sus pectorales. Teppei apretó los dientes y sacudió los hombros cuando sintió el pellizco en su pezón derecho, haciendo un amago de retroceder para poder sacudirse a Aomine de encima, quien lo devolvía a su sitio con un contundente golpe con la pelvis.

Todo aquello mientras Suzume narraba sus peripecias durante su jornada laboral, dedicándole al teléfono un par de risas y unas imitaciones de voz cómicas. El hombre que compartía el espacio de la sala de descanso había optado por terminar su propia llamada para marcharse en silencio.

—Ya sabes, los jefes a veces son así —intentó continuar Teppei, manteniendo a raya el tono de su voz. Deseó poder hacer lo mismo y colgar sin que pareciera sospechoso, pero Suzume le interrumpía antes de poder dar pie a una despedida.

Consciente de ello, Aomine volvió a estrangular aquel pezón entre el pulgar y el índice, aplastándolo después con el índice y el corazón, como si quisiera deshacer la dureza que había provocado en él. Estando ahora solos, tuvo mucho menos reparos en lamerle la nuca y besarle el cuello, llevándose un codazo frustrado por parte de Kiyoshi que le arrancó un quejido en forma de gruñido. Sin embargo, lejos de detenerse, Aomine continuó, cobrándose aquel golpe con un mordisco en la nuca. Kiyoshi no pudo retener el gemido de sorpresa, así como tampoco el resoplido de dolor que profirió apretándose el auricular del teléfono contra el hombro.

—¡Aomine! —exclamó entre dientes y con voz muy baja, pudiendo escuchar a Suzume preguntando qué ocurría al otro lado de la línea. Volvió a pegarse el teléfono a la oreja—. No es nada. El soporte del teléfono me ha dado calambre —dejó escapar una risilla forzada, soltando el brazo del eufórico adolescente para levantarlo y poder apartarle la cara de su cuello.

Pese a que le encantaba escuchar hablar a Suzume, en aquel momento la conversación se le estaba haciendo eterna. Tras un_ ten cuidado, que todos sabemos que eres un torpe_, le seguía una pregunta que le ponía en un compromiso, pues le obligaba a explicarse y hablar pese a las circunstancias en las que se había visto envuelto. Aún así, notando que Aomine había dejado de moverse, empezó con precaución.

—No ha estado mal —hizo una pausa y miró de reojo hacia atrás. Tenía su frente y parte de su flequillo firmemente agarrado, por lo que continuó:— El instituto es enorme y su equipo muy bueno, así que hemos tenido un día productivo. Mañana nos esforzaremos ma-…

Con el brazo que había serpenteado por su abdomen ahora libre, Aomine había contraatacado con un descenso directo y vertiginoso hacia la entrepierna para darle un apretón por encima del bóxer. Teppei había doblado la espalda hacia delante, haciendo chocar sus cuartos traseros contra la cadera de Aomine, que volvía a regalarle un envite ficticio para obligarle a ponerse de nuevo recto. Teppei bajó el teléfono al momento de chocar contra el soporte que formaba el habitáculo anclado a la pared, y se vio obligado a tapar con una tos aquel gemido arrancado desde la garganta.

—E-estoy bien —aseguró al oír la voz preocupada de Suzume—. En Akita hace un frío que pela —arrugó las cejas cuando la mano de Aomine le apretó más fuerte—. Gh-… Estoy… temblando un poco y todo…

Bajó el brazo, nuevamente para detenerlo, pero la tela gruesa del yukata no facilitaba que lo hiciera con demasiada firmeza. El lazo del obi cedió ante el forcejeo, alargándose, dejando la ropa suelta y a medio abrir.

Por suerte para él, aquello último había sido lo suficientemente convincente como para que Suzume quisiera despedirse, alegando que debía ir a descansar antes de que terminase resfriándose. Y quizás Aomine también lo escuchase, porque pareció darse prisa en torturarle un poco más; desde un sugerente mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja hasta un intento por masturbarle por encima de la ropa interior, contoneándose contra su culo como si pretendiera buscar hueco.

—Llamaré de nuevo mañana —apresuró sus palabras Teppei—. Saluda… —cogió aire— a los abuelos, por favor —se mordió el labio, notando la piel erizada—. Sí… Yo también a ti.

Cuando colgó, Aomine supo que aún siendo Teppei, le caería una primera racha de gritos llenos de indignación. Por lo que se anticipó; retorció con más ímpetu su pezón, volvió a chupar su nuca con ahínco y maquilló su ira al cambiar la presión con la que pretendía hacerle reaccionar.

—Y, ¿qué se cuenta tu novia? —soltó contra su piel húmeda y enrojecida.

—¿Qué haces, Aomine? ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!? —enfatizó Teppei, asiendo los brazos del adolescente—. ¡Este no era el momento para tus tonterías! ¡Suelta!

—¿Y cuándo lo será? —Aomine insistió, volviendo a caderear contra él—. Te recuerdo que estoy haciendo este puto paripé porque teníamos un trato. Sólo me lo estoy cobrando.

—No intentes justificarte —Teppei gruñó, como conteniendo un enfado aún mayor y más profundo. Giró la cabeza para poder mirarle de reojo—. No voy a dejar que me chantajees.

—¿Oh? ¿Yo no puedo y otros sí? —cuestionó con ironía maliciosa, haciendo obvia referencia a Hanamiya—. ¿Es porque ahora sales con alguien? No tiene nada que ver.

—Tiene **mucho** que ver —recalcó, pudiendo deshacerse de la mano que torturaba su pecho para girar un poco la cadera, queriendo empujarle con el brazo—. Esto está fuera de lugar, yo** no soy** **gay**, ¿entiendes?

—¿Y tú entiendes que eso me importa una mierda? —gruñó Aomine.

—Suéltame. Ahora —ordenó. Y ante la mirada desafiante que le devolvió el otro, alzó la voz—. ¡Aomine!

—Perdón… —la vocecilla de una mujer pareció filtrarse desde una de las entradas a la sala de descanso. Era la recepcionista, que tímidamente parecía inclinar el cuerpo ante la escena frente a ella—. ¿Va todo bien…?

Aomine chasqueó la lengua y apartó los brazos, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Teppei de cerrarse el yukata y girarse.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Hemos hecho mucho ruido? —sonrió con gesto amable—. Este chico no se contiene cuando habla por teléfono, perdónele —se excusó, haciendo que la chica levantara las cejas y se disculpase por interrumpir. Caminando tras ella, Kiyoshi se giró hacia Aomine, que al parecer tenía claras intenciones de perseguirle. Le señaló—. Enfríate un poco antes de volver a la habitación. Lo digo en serio.

Dejando atrás una dura mirada de reproche, Kiyoshi desapareció por el pasillo.

Aomine resopló, fastidiado, viendo como gran parte de la sangre se le había acumulado más abajo.

—Joder…

Habían colocado los seis futones de manera que entre tres y tres, juntos a cada lado, quedase un pequeño pasillo de tatami para pasar desde la puerta hasta el fondo del cuarto, donde las sillas y la pequeña mesa de café apostadas bajo a la ventaja quedaban casi cercadas.

El equipaje había quedado amontonado entonces dentro del armario y los integrantes del equipo parecían escoger sus camas en base a lo cerca o lejos que pudieran estar de la ventana, o a quién quisieran o no tener al lado.

—Wakamatsu seguro que ronca como un oso. Me quedo en esta —decía Imayoshi, optando por el primer futón de la izquierda, junto a la puerta.

—¡NO RONCO! —Wakamatsu, abandonado en la cama de la derecha, por el lado de la ventana, se quejó.

—Buena idea… —Sakurai se escabulló con su almohada hacia el futón frente al de Imayoshi, ante una nueva queja avergonzada de su compañero de equipo.

Susa se apiadó y decidió dejarse caer en el futón del centro de la fila derecha, entre Sakurai y Wakamatsu, al que consoló con una palmada en la espalda. Teppei, que dejaba la ventana a medio abrir, se dejó caer en el último futón de la izquierda.

Aquello resultaba nostálgico. Un campamento con amigos, haciendo y diciendo idioteces entre conversaciones que pretendían ser serias eran una de esas cosas de la adolescencia que se quedaban guardadas en la memoria como un buen recuerdo. A Kiyoshi le hubiera gustado estar presente en más de un entrenamiento durante su época de instituto, aunque después de su lesión las cosas se complicasen demasiado como para que aquel deseo se cumpliese. Aún así, atesoraba cada esfuerzo y cada guerra de almohadas absurda.

El Too, pese a ser un equipo tan independiente y desligado, se comportaba como cualquier otro grupo de amigos casual. Bromeaban y hacían comentarios sobre los entrenamientos del día, opinando incluso de jugadores de otros equipos. El nombre de Kagami salió a coalición un par de veces, así como el de Kuroko. Teppei conoció su existencia entonces como un miembro más de la _Generación de los Milagros_, por lo que sería un antiguo compañero de Aomine. Se preguntó si el propio Aomine se habría dado cuenta. Dicha _Generación_ implacable tenía actualmente una relación cuestionable, y Kiyoshi lo asoció al hecho de que ahora eran rivales.

¿Aomine seguiría en contacto con ellos? Si eran tan buenos como había visto, serían entonces buenos rivales para él. ¿O estaban esperando enfrentarse entre sí con un equipo a sus espaldas? Era un deseo curioso…

—Quizás nuestro as lo sepa —decía Imayoshi con intención de que Aomine, que acababa de entrar, lo escuchase—. ¿Qué nos puedes decir del pequeño jugador del Seirin?

Aomine cerró la puerta a su espalda y caminó por el pasillo del centro, dejando atrás a su capitán para dejarse caer en el futón de al lado.

—Su especialidad son los pases, aunque no es tan simple como suena —respondía—. Desgraciadamente el jugador que le está utilizando no sabe sacar todo su potencial, así que no creo que sea un problema.

—¿Jugaremos de nuevo contra ellos? —preguntó Susa entonces, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Teppei.

—Mañana nos centraremos en partidos de corto tiempo y en potenciar las habilidades individuales de cada cual. Algo de entrenamiento muscular tampoco estaría mal —Teppei miró en derredor a todos los de la habitación—. Sois jóvenes, así que hay que preparar mejor vuestros cuerpos para que pueda soportar el incremento de vuestras habilidades.

—Hablas como si fueras un viejo, Kiyoshi-san —canturreó Imayoshi.

—¡Estoy en la flor de la vida! —fingió ofenderse—. Sólo quiero evitar lesiones. Esforzaos, pero sin romperos nada, ¿de acuerdo? —recibió un asentimiento casi general—. Bien, todos a descansar. Mañana nos toca seguir.

Imayoshi se levantó, dejando que todos cogieran posiciones en sus camas antes de apagar las luces. Un muy leve resplandor amarillento se colaba por la ventana, dejando sólo intuir el número de sombras que retenía el cuarto. Teppei, observando un techo tan oscuro como la boca de una cueva profunda, dejó caer los párpados lentamente. Desde alguna parte alguien bostezó, y tras girarse dejó de ser consciente de su alrededor cinco minutos después.

[…] Fue en algún momento de la madrugada. O tal vez diez o veinte minutos después de cerrar los ojos. Kiyoshi no tuvo verdadera consciencia del paso del tiempo cuando la fase REM se acomodaba en su cuerpo y le hacía evadirse hasta del propio colchón que le sostenía.

Sin embargo, tras la insistencia a la que se vio sometida su cuerpo, no tuvo más opciones que abrir lentamente los ojos. Enfocó la silueta de las patas de la mesa baja un poco más lejos del borde de su futón, mientras despegaba la lengua del paladar, notándola áspera y pastosa. Tragó aire lentamente y emitió una especie de ronroneo al soltarlo. Luego arrugó las cejas.

Pese a que sentía la espalda caliente la zona frontal del cuerpo se erizaba por el frío. Y cuando

quiso mirar hacia abajo, vio como el yukata se había desordenado y abierto, y como unas manos que no eran suyas sobresalían de la manta para agarrarle de los muslos.

Se despertó de golpe y con un sentimiento de confusa intriga quiso girar la cabeza. En la semipenumbra, la voz de Aomine en su oído y su pelvis encajándose contra la suya se lo impidieron.

—Ssh —fue un resoplido más que una orden. Sus dedos se hundieron en el interior de los muslos, como si estuviese obligándole a abrir las piernas.

—¡Ao-…! —de forma ya inconsciente, la voz de Teppei apenas fue un hilo, una exhalación con la que querer advertirle que parase. Movió las manos bajo una manta que apenas le abrigaba para intentar detener cualquier movimiento que diera pie a un avance en aquella escena. No obstante, no pudo hacer nada contra la dureza que seguía frotándose contra su culo.

Aomine no tuvo la necesidad de decir nada. Su lengua recorrió la parte posterior de la oreja de Teppei, haciendo que este se estremeciera y soltase un gruñido que no pasó de sus dientes tensos. Intentando utilizar las piernas, Teppei intentó reptar por el futón para alejarse, por lo menos lo suficiente como para imponerse y salir de la trampa en la que se había convertido su cama. Leyendo sus intenciones, Aomine entrelazó sus piernas con las suyas, aprovechando el desorden para levantar y apartar el yukata.

_No… ¡No!_

Teppei rodó sobre su pecho, con la mandíbula tensa y el corazón palpitándole desesperadamente en los tímpanos. El frufrú de la tela a cada movimiento parecía resonar como una alarma en el cuarto silencioso, obligándole a medir sus bocanadas y controlar sus sacudidas con precaución.

Lo único más frustrante de aquello era que alguno de los chicos a los que pretendía entrenar le viera de aquella guisa. Sobre todo si no sabía con qué excusa se defendería Aomine si llegasen a descubrirle.

Su aliento teñido de placer se ocultó en un lado de su cuello. Aomine se amoldaba a cada intento de huida que Teppei hacía, por lo que había acabado parcialmente sobre él, asiendo con firmeza la tela del yukata mientras le empujaba la baja espalda contra el futón.

—Nhf… —Teppei hundió medio rostro en la almohada. Una de sus manos sujetaba la parte alta del yukata, como si con ello pudiera impedir que se lo terminase arrancando, mientras que la otra había ido hacia atrás, tratando de empujar el cuerpo del efusivo adolescente. Lo que no esperó es que Aomine utilizara sus gestos en su beneficio, y retorciese su brazo hasta posar la integridad de su palma sobre la erección que palpitaba, ardiente, bajo su ropa interior.

Aomine se retorció, apretándose más contra él. Jadeó, llenándole de besos el cuello y siguiendo con aquella mala costumbre de morderle, aquella vez en el hombro a medio descubrir. Sacudiendo la cadera de forma sugerente, Aomine utilizó la mano tensa e inmóvil de Teppei para masturbarse, considerando poco después la insuficiencia que eso suponía. Quería más, por supuesto, y conseguirlo en silencio no sería nada fácil.

Aun con todo, aquello no le impidió intentarlo, y con sutileza dejaba una caricia en el antebrazo de Teppei al abandonar su agarre e ir directo a bajarle el bóxer.

—¡Ya basta! —farfulló Teppei, ejerciendo toda la fuerza posible a sus extremidades para poder levantarse. Su voluntad flaqueó cuando escuchó un murmullo desde arriba, haciéndole mirar con precaución hacia la cama que quedaba sobre sus cabezas.

Wakamatsu parecía una estrella de mar estirada en la arena, mientras balbuceaba cosas dentro de un sueño particularmente agresivo. Sólo entonces, tras confirmar que dormía, Teppei notó como le temblaban los labios y como el corazón se le había subido a la garganta. La angustia se le enredó al cuello como una soga especialmente estrecha, mientras se notaba tambalearse en un pequeño banco de turbación creciente.

Aomine, por otra parte, no tuvo tantos reparos, y ante la oportunidad no vaciló. Liberó su propia erección y empujó otro poco más el elástico de la ropa interior de Teppei. Para cuando este quiso darse cuenta, el adolescente empujaba hacia delante, aplastándole con el cuerpo contra el futón y buscando su mano para entrelazar los dedos contra los suyos.

Kiyoshi notó un calambre subirle por la columna hasta erizarle los pelos de la nuca. Su grito de sorpresa fue obstruido por la mano de Aomine, que se apretó contra su boca al anticiparse.

Fue una sensación bizarra, pegajosa y perturbadora. La dureza babeante de un entusiasmado Aomine había penetrado en ese resquicio entre la ropa interior a medio bajar, la parte alta de los muslos y el bajo de sus nalgas, empujando sus testículos hasta abrirse camino hasta acompañar a su polla en la parte frontal del bóxer. Algo caliente, pulsante, húmedo e invasivo que Teppei no quería sentir ahí.

Apretándole en un medio abrazo, y sin dejar escapar una mano a la que sostenía como una amante esquiva, Aomine se movió. La carne susurró onomatopeyas bajo la manta; pequeños aplausos seguidos de succión húmeda y espesa. Teppei apretaba los párpados, con el ceño tenso y una mala sensación en el estómago. Aomine jadeaba sin poder contenerse contra su nuca y su espalda, apretando el abdomen cuando su cadera se adelantaba, cada vez con más fuerza.

Cuando se corrió, Teppei se quedó frío. Su orgasmo mojó el interior de sus piernas y su ropa sin consideración, dejando sobre su propio miembro el cremoso resquemor de su semen. Entre los dedos de la mano de Aomine pudo coger una bocanada de aire fresco, antes de que este le girase lo suficiente para besarle.

Sobrepasado en su enfado, Teppei le mordió. Y por si Aomine podía ver algo entre aquella oscuridad, también le miró mal.

—… Aún no he terminado —si Aomine se dio cuenta de su amenaza muda, dio signos de no importarle. Y tras lamerse el labio, impregnado ahora del sabor metálico de la sangre, susurró aquellas palabras mientras volvía a abalanzarse sobre él.

[…]

Como se había pactado, los entrenamientos de la mañana siguiente comenzaron con un calentamiento intensivo antes de empezar con los partidos de corta duración. Tras un desayuno cuantioso, en el que Teppei estuvo ausente, los muchachos parecían tener energías de sobra para lucirse. Sobre todo en el caso de Aomine.

Tanto sus compañeros como los miembros de equipos rivales estuvieron de acuerdo en que el dorsal seis del Too estaba en una especie de _subidón_, y que dudaban que las canastas fueran a aguantar las hostias que les daba al encestar. No obstante, y como contagiados —o amenazados— por su entusiasmo, muchos de ellos siguieron la misma senda y sacaron a relucir su pasión.

Al contrario, Kiyoshi parecía necesitar con urgencia tumbarse. Estaba ligeramente pálido y tenía puestas una de sus camisas de cuello de cisne bajo la chaqueta, lo que por suerte era más que apropiado dadas las bajas temperaturas de Akita. Aún así, Harasawa tuvo la consideración de preguntarle si había descansado bien, y que no era necesario que se esforzara más de lo que pudiera dar. Kiyoshi le regalaba una sonrisa de agradecimiento, obviamente sin poder decirle que se había saltado el desayuno para lavarse los calzoncillos tras una noche casi en vela por culpa de las insistencias hormonales de uno de sus jugadores.

Sonaba tan patético que quiso llorar.

Riko no perdió la oportunidad de hablar con él al verle solo durante la hora del almuerzo. Así como tampoco quiso esconder el encuentro que había tenido con Aomine en el _hall_, aunque decidiera omitir algunas cosas.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese chico? —preguntaba, sentada a la mesa de un restaurante de ramen de la zona—. Es un poquito entrometido, ¿sabes?

Teppei no respondió. Sorbió el caldo de pollo de la cuchara y se aseguró de llenarse otra porción, empujando los fideos con los palillos. Riko le miró, ladeando la cabeza, antes de dejar los cubiertos sobre el cuenco.

—Teppei —insistió. Y ante la distraída contestación de su amigo, le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa—. ¡Teppei!

—¡Ow! —Kiyoshi parpadeó y levantó la cabeza, saliendo de la profundidad de sus pensamientos—. ¿Q-qué pasa, qué?

—¡Vuelve a la tierra! —dijo ella, mirándolo después con detenimiento—. ¿Has trasnochado?

—Más o menos —esquivó Teppei, llevándose una generosa porción de fideos a la boca.

—¿Por culpa de Aomine Daiki?

A Kiyoshi casi le salen los fideos por la nariz.

—¿Cómo? —tosió tras conseguir tragar, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano—. ¿Por qué por culpa suya…?

Riko suspiró, como desconfiada, y desvió la mirada hacia un lado, como el que busca un punto fijo y poco significativo para unir cabos.

—Después de la advertencia tan _amable y sutil_ que me dio a mí, pensé que quizás te hubiera querido soltar un sermón parecido —cogió su vaso de zumo y le miró, señalándole con él—. Ese tío parece que te sobreprotege mucho, y eso puede llegar a ser peligroso.

Teppei separó los labios, como queriendo contestar de forma inmediata para desmentir aquello, pero los acontecimientos recientes le pegaron la lengua al paladar, impidiéndole formar palabra alguna. Era evidente que Aomine había desoído su consejo de _enfriarse un poco_ tras lo ocurrido en la sala de descanso, y había querido terminar lo que empezó una vez en el cuarto. La verdadera cuestión era por qué lo hacía. Aquello iba mucho más lejos que una venganza, y el chantaje… Hanamiya nunca llegó tan lejos. Y le daba la impresión que Daiki, tras sus actos, no buscaba especialmente humillarle.

—Le conozco desde crío —respondía al final, con una expresión circunstancial—. No es mal chico.

—No digo que sea malo —aclaró Riko—. Sólo un poco **muy** idiota —tras una nueva mirada que a Teppei se le clavó en la frente, añadió—. Eres buena persona, Teppei. Pero no dejes que un mocoso con ínfulas te vapulee.

—Tranquila —le regaló una sonrisa con la que quiso relajarla, así como querer hacerlo consigo mismo.

Mantener la serenidad con un adolescente que creía tener el derecho de hacer las cosas a su manera era difícil, por mucho que hubiera intentado maquillar sus emociones delante de su antigua novia. Teppei no era del tipo de personas que pensaba demasiado en las cosas, pero aquello necesitaba una significativa parte de su tiempo si quería poder solucionarlo en la mayor brevedad posible. Había quedado claro que sentarse a hablar con él no servía, a no ser que lo hiciera día sí y día también, y siempre arriesgándose a que Aomine quisiera cortar por lo sano la charla con alguna petición subida de tono. Teppei no quería ceder ante él, porque ni él mismo ni Suzume, así como tampoco el propio Aomine, merecían vivir con aquellas mentiras.

Esa noche, Teppei no llamó a casa. Se limitó a mandar un mensaje a Suzume prometiendo una larga llamada cuando finalizase el campamento, para después unirse a Harasawa, Araki y Riko durante la cena.

Riko parecía estar muy orgullosa del equipo al que le tocaba entrenar, aunque no tanto como para jactarse. Al menos, no demasiado. Según ella, tenían algunos ases en la manga que sólo sacarían durante los partidos oficiales, y que uno de ellos se marcharía a entrenar fuera una vez que finalizase el campamento. Araki no se quedó corta en cuanto a presumir de jugadores se refería, retando al Seirin y al Too a traspasar, si podían, sus defensas de acero durante la _Winter Cup._

Kiyoshi miraba entonces a su mentor, como si esperase que dijera algo apropiado para promocionar la fuerza de su equipo, pero Harasawa prestaba más atención al sake que había pedido después de la cena que a aquella conversación insustancial. Aunque se permitió añadir un seguro y contundente _"Ganaremos"_ antes de seguir bebiendo. Aquello le llevó a acompañarle durante una hora y media más, hablando de estrategias de juego después de que las chicas despejasen la mesa y se despidiesen hasta el día siguiente. Era muy posible que la _Winter_ _Cup_ emparejase por puntos o al azar a la hora de crear sus bloques de juego, por lo que no había manera de saber contra quién podrían llegar a jugar primero. Si era contra el Yôsen de Araki, la mejor estrategia era reforzar los ataques bajo el aro y vigilar al caballeroso Himuro y su discreta forma de jugar. Si por el contrario era Seirin, debían vigilar de cerca a Kagami y sus crecientes capacidades físicas.

Sólo cuando estuvo frente a la habitación que compartía con el resto del equipo supo que todo aquello había sido una mera excusa para no meterse allí de nuevo. No por presión o por miedo, es que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo lidiar con una situación así.

Finalmente, sin más opciones factibles, esa noche salía a correr por los alrededores del _onsen_ hasta las orillas del río Asahi, volviendo bien entrada la noche para ocupar una de las termas exteriores. Se quedó dormido en el banco de los vestuarios.

—Buenos días —saludaba Imayoshi a la mañana siguiente, ya enfundado en su uniforme de equipo y con sus cosas al hombro. Le seguían Susa y Wakamatsu—. ¡Qué madrugador, Kiyoshi-san!

—Ah… —Teppei parpadeó con expresión agotada, con la bandeja del desayuno ya vacía—. Buenos días, chicos. ¿Habéis descansado bien?

—Pues parece que mejor que tú un rato largo… —apreció Wakamatsu, ocupando una de las sillas. El capitán dejó su mochila sobre la que posteriormente ocuparía él.

—¿Has tenido una noche loca? —levantó la ceja Imayoshi.

—En realidad he estado planeando algunas actividades para hoy —respondía Kiyoshi. Después de dormitar en los vestuarios y dejarse el cuello contra la dura base del banco, se había puesto a idear cosas para aquel último día de campamento—. Espero que nos divirtamos y sean un buen cierre.

—Te estás esforzando, ¿eh? —levantó una ceja Imayoshi, a lo que Teppei respondía con un largo minuto de silencio, con la mirada perdida mucho más atrás del capitán.

Aomine le devolvía la mirada desde la amplia puerta del _hall_, con la expresión de alguien que no está especialmente contento. Teppei pudo leer en sus ojos esa reprimenda por no haber pisado la habitación anoche, y por lo tanto haberle desprovisto de su _derecho a cobrarse_ sus esfuerzos. Al ser consciente de eso, Teppei fruncía las cejas, recordando con claridad el consejo que le había dado Riko durante el almuerzo del día anterior.

—Sí —respondía a Imayoshi por fin, con una sonrisa segura—. Lo intento.

Las sugerencias con respecto al entrenamiento de hoy pasaron tanto por Harasawa, Araki y Riko, y al parecer había sido lo suficientemente creativo como para convencerlos a los tres. Tras un calentamiento estándar, los equipos fueron divididos en tres grupos. La idea era jugar a Policías y Ladrones pero con un grupo de más, y que a Harasawa le dio por llamar _Los Políticos. _Así pues, y como era lo normal, los policías perseguirían a los ladrones, mientras que los políticos se dedicarían a dar caza a la policía. La fuerza policial eran sólo los ases de cada equipo, lo que los ponía en una situación de defensa y ataque continuo al tener que perseguir teniendo la precaución ante quienes les perseguían. Como había explicado Riko, _les tocaba ser el relleno del sándwich._

El primer intento resultaba en un total desastre, porque pese a lo rápidos que pudieran ser los ases no había intención de cubrir a ningún otro miembro de su equipo. Aomine utilizaba a Kagami de escudo, mientras que Murasakibara tenía tanta pereza para ponerse a correr que simplemente lanzaba a los otros dos hacia Los Políticos. O usaba a Los Ladrones para que fueran a _pelear en su nombre_. La segunda vez no fue mejor, puesto que las peleas y discusiones eran tan frecuentes que no podían contar siquiera con el factor de la estrategia discreta, por lo que acabaron perdiendo.

A regañadientes, parecieron pactar un alto el fuego y colaborar un poco en el tercer intento, el cual por suerte acababa algo mejor. Aplicando el mismo sistema, llevaron el juego a la cancha. Aquella vez, Los Ladrones defenderían el aro, Los Policías tendrían que encestar y Los Políticos atacarían. Fue algo digno de verse una vez que cada cual pudo sumergirse del todo en aquel tipo de partido.

—Kiyoshi —la voz de Aomine le llamó cuando repartía algunos sándwiches entre los equipos durante la pausa del medio día—. ¡Eh, Kiyoshi!

—Te he oído —amonestó Teppei ante su grito, girándose hacia él para ofrecerle uno de los bocadillos—. Come algo y descansa. Y ponte una chaqueta o te enfriarás.

Le pegó el sándwich al pecho, a lo que Aomine dio como respuesta un apretón al antebrazo que no dejó indiferente a muchos de los que estaban en el patio.

—¿Dónde coño estabas anoche?

—No es el momento —advirtió Teppei, con una mirada severa. Y ante el silencio que pareció hacerse a su alrededor, sacudió el brazo de Aomine para simplemente dejarle el bocadillo en la mano—. Come.

Le pasó de largo, dejando a un Aomine con las cejas fruncidas y a muchos de los presentes destensando los hombros al ver que aquella atmósfera no había terminado en una pelea.

El entrenamiento final consistió en un partido de escuelas contra escuelas, para después jugar una segunda vez sin sus respectivos ases para poder ver como los titulares salían de situaciones desesperadas. Y, de paso, comparar marcadores.

Durante el primer partido, Aomine fue penalizado con cinco faltas y mandado a dar un par de vueltas al gimnasio para que calmase un poco sus ánimos. En el segundo, Teppei fue capaz de ver un liderazgo audaz y retorcido por parte de Imayoshi, así como el juego elegante y definido de Himuro y los pases surrealistas de Kuroko, el discreto integrante de la antigua _Generación_. Supo que cualquiera de aquellas dos escuelas sería un rival a tener en cuenta en un campeonato, y que tal vez alguno de aquellos chicos pudiera recordarle a Aomine lo que significaba jugar al baloncesto con otro tipo de actitud.

Miró discretamente hacia la puerta del gimnasio, comprobando que aún seguía cumpliendo su castigo en el patio, antes de apretarse el puente de la nariz y seguir analizando el juego frente a él.

Considerando que el tren salía a las seis en punto, las escuelas ayudaron con la limpieza del gimnasio una vez terminado el segundo partido. Se repartieron las tareas de organizar y guardar el material, de barrer y fregar el parquet y encargarse de la basura. Se habían traído el equipaje directamente del hotel, por lo que cogerían el autobús junto al Seirin tras terminar.

Harasawa, apostado en una esquina, hablaba con Araki, quizás poniéndose al día en temas no especialmente relacionados con el entrenamiento. Riko supervisaba en el cuarto del material, preguntando de paso por algunas cosas que tenía toda la pinta de desear para el gimnasio de su padre. Teppei se unió a Kagami en su camino hacia las fuentes de la zona lateral del edificio, desde donde se veía el campo de atletismo.

No pudo evitar mencionar sus capacidades, así como preguntar por su régimen de entrenamientos o el cuánto tiempo llevaba jugando.

—¿Aprendiste en Estados Unidos? ¡Eso es asombroso! —levantaba las cejas ante su respuesta. Kagami tenía una particular forma de hablar, entre una formalidad que patinaba mucho y un colegueo muy típico de los extranjeros.

—Sí, bueno… —fue muy obvio que quiso contener el orgullo—. Jugaba con un amigo. Ahora ese amigo está en otro equipo, y lo más probable es que me tenga que enfrentar a él dentro de poco.

—Eso está bien —asentía Teppei, ante la expresión confusa de Kagami—. Dos amigos midiendo sus habilidades no tiene por qué ser algo que ponga fin a esa relación. Es una oportunidad para aprender el uno del otro, para retarse y divertirse juntos. Seréis dos hombres que expongan su orgullo frente al otro, y eso es bonito.

El muchacho parpadeó y alargó una sonrisa sutil.

—No lo había pensado de esa manera.

Vaciando el agua de los cubos en las fuentes, los lavaron y volvieron a llenarlos mientras amenizaban la tarea con conversación. Pese a ser un entrenador no-oficial del Too, Kiyoshi no quiso reservarse algunas opiniones sobre la forma de jugar de Kagami, así como dar algunos consejos que seguramente ya hubiera escuchado en boca de Riko.

Una vez cargados, pusieron rumbo de vuelta al gimnasio. Aomine, que terminaba su última vuelta a la pista, se secaba el sudor con la camisa mientras caminaba hacia un lateral del edificio.

—¿Ya has terminado? —preguntaba Kiyoshi, al verle con intenciones de abrir la boca en su dirección—. No olvides tus cosas, siguen dentro.

—Espera —murmuraba Aomine, cuando Teppei seguía su camino junto al as del Seirin. Y frunciendo el ceño, aquella vez no le dejó pasarle de largo.

Asió su brazo antes de que este estuviera fuera de su alcance, dándole un apretón tan repentino que Kiyoshi dejaba caer el cubo de agua con un estruendo y una ola de agua que salpicó a sus pies. Kagami soltó una exclamación, mientras que Kiyoshi se lamentaba con un gemido.

—¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir ignorándome? —preguntó Aomine, con una voz resguardada por el vibrato pasivo de su tono.

Teppei le lanzó una mirada de reojo a la nuca, comprobando que no se había molestado en girarse.

—… No te ignoro. Hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar, pero no es el…

_—__¿No es el momento?_ —intuyó Aomine con sarcasmo, dándole un tirón a aquel brazo para por fin encararlo—. A la mierda con tu momento, Kiyoshi. ¡Deja de huir de mí!

—Eh —la voz grave y serena de Kagami se sobrepuso a la de Aomine, así como lo hizo su mano sobre el agarre que tenía sobre Teppei—. Déjalo en paz.

—¿Ah? —Aomine le gruñó, mirándole como si quisiera hacerlo desaparecer. Soltando a Teppei, le dio un manotazo y lo enfrentó, con la actitud de un perro defendiendo territorio—. ¿Qué coño quieres tú? Lárgate.

Kagami no se quedó atrás.

—No sé qué pasa, y no es asunto mío, pero es obvio que te estás pasando.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —Aomine se acercó un poco más, ladeando la cabeza—. Ven a hacerte el macho cuando sepas botar un balón.

—¿Que…?

—Hey, vamos —Teppei se interpuso tan rápido como la conversación se le fue yendo de las manos. Estiró un brazo, poniendo distancia entre los adolescentes con gesto apacible—. Sed buenos chicos, ¿de acuerdo? Dejémoslo aquí —miró a uno y luego a otro.

Aomine chasqueó la lengua, mientras que Kagami soltó un gruñido y se apartó, recogiendo el cubo que había caído al suelo para volver a llenarlo, ante el agradecimiento de Teppei.

—¿Ahora te comportas así? ¿Cómo un chiquillo en el patio del colegio? —Teppei levantó una ceja, optando por un tono discreto y una postura algo más desenfadada—. Al menos dime que comprendes que lo que hiciste esa noche estuvo fuera de lugar.

_—__¿Fuera de lugar?_ —el rostro de Aomine se volvió ácidamente cínico al repetir—. Estabas gimiendo como una puta en su primer trabajo, ¿y ahora pretendes hacerme creer que no quisiste hacerlo?

Kiyoshi le miró con fijeza, sin ningún tipo de expresión ganando terreno en su faz. Por un segundo, pareció un receptor comprensivo dispuesto a recibir los pelotazos de un lanzador demasiado furioso con todo.

—Además —continuó Aomine—, no tienes el lujo de elegir _el momento_. Ya he dicho que si quieres que juegue, tendrás que darme algo a cambio. La _Winter Cup_ está cerca y aún tienes que compensarme por muchas cosas. Si no, el quipo y la victoria pueden irse a la mierda.

Aunque no lo creyese posible viniendo de él, Kiyoshi no fue exactamente consciente de cuando había levantado la mano, y mucho menos de la fuerza que había ejercido al abofetear al adolescente frente a él. Lo único que supo fue que por un segundo, uno muy efímero y opresivo, había tenido ganas de llorar.

—Puedes decir de mí lo que quieras —dijo, y su voz vibró, como si arrastrase mucho peso tras cada palabra—, pero no menosprecies de esa manera tan vulgar las ganas que tienes, tanto tú como tu equipo, de ganar. Porque muchos antes que tú hubieran querido tener una oportunidad como esta, y dejarla de lado por algo tan estúpido e infantil es muy triste —la mano con la que le había golpeado hormigueaba y le quemaba, por lo que la apretó en un puño antes de mirarle—. No me voy a disculpar. ¿Quieres hablar conmigo? Pues deja de ser un niñato prepotente y luego ven a buscarme, hablaré contigo encantado.

Sacudiendo el puño tras dejarlo caer, Kiyoshi dejó atrás las fuentes de la parte lateral con un sentimiento de fracaso explícito apretado contra el pecho. Aomine, con la mejilla ardiendo y los hombros caídos, miraba algún punto inexistente en el suelo, mientras que a Kagami se le rebosaba del todo el cubo al no prestar precisamente atención a lo que hacía.


	9. - Confío en ti

_Serie: Boys._

_Fandom: Kuroko no Basket {AU}_

_Rating: M._

* * *

_IX.- Confío en ti._

* * *

—Aomine no ha llegado.

Cuando Teppei escuchó aquella frase, algo dentro de su cabeza susurró un _"Lo sabía"._ Inmediatamente después, y aunque no quiso sucumbir ante aquel deseo tan primario, se sintió culpable.

Después del campamento, Aomine no había aparecido por ninguno de los entrenamientos del Too. Iba a clase, se saltaba algunas y luego se desvanecía como el humo cuando tocaba presentarse en el gimnasio. Incluso Momoi, que conocía sus escondites más frecuentes, le había perdido la pista durante las siguientes dos semanas. Ahora, con el estadio repleto y los equipos en pleno calentamiento, Teppei se preguntaba si todo aquello estaba pasando por haberle plantado cara de una forma tan violenta, en lugar de tener más paciencia con él. Fue algo que le carcomió durante la media hora que duró aquella puesta a punto para el primer partido de la _Winter Cup_, donde cuatro de los cinco miembros del Too estiraban, lanzaban a canasta y se mentalizaban para jugar sin la ayuda de un as que no había puesto un pie en el club desde el campamento.

Al otro lado, estaba el Seirin. Había sido una sorpresa descubrir, días atrás, la alineación que se había establecido para los partidos. Riko le traía el itinerario con una sonrisa desafiante, explicando que tendrían que abrir aquella etapa con fuerza y ofreciendo un buen juego. De paso, le había hecho aceptar la apuesta de que el perdedor invitaría a comer al ganador a un sitio lujoso. Sin embargo, pese a la confianza que pudiera haber tenido al aceptar aquella propuesta, verse ahora en situación le hacía repasar mentalmente sus ahorros y rezar porque el sitio que Riko eligiese no fuera tan caro.

En la grada reconoció a los miembros del Kaijô, así como a algunos del Yôsen. Kagetora se había asegurado un asiento en primera fila, aunque al principio no le hubiera reconocido al aparecer con las pintas de un prestamista cuyo trabajo del día se resumía a tener que partirle las piernas a alguien. De hecho, Kiyoshi pensó que se las partiría a él si se le ocurría ganarle a su querida hija.

Aún había gente entrando y ocupando los lugares más altos, mientras que las televisiones locales se hacían un hueco a pie de pista para poder grabar y retransmitir. La _Winter Cup_ era un evento muy popular, pensaba Teppei, mientras las conversaciones de la muchedumbre se apiñaban hasta el punto de parecer un gorjeo sin sentido. Allí se reunían los equipos que mejor habían clasificado en el último campeonato, y que ahora competían en aquella última etapa por el oro y el título de mejores del país. Para un jugador era importante el poder lucirse allí, sobre todo si eran estudiantes de tercer año y aquel evento suponía su última oportunidad para triunfar antes de la graduación. La importancia llegaba al punto en el que los reclutadores de ligas profesionales se colaban entre el gentío para poder analizar a futuras estrellas en potencia, y que Aomine no estuviera entre ellas le dejaba a Teppei una sensación de comezón en el estómago.

¿De verdad iba a faltar a una oportunidad así? ¿Hubiera cambiado algo si él no hubiera hecho las prácticas especialmente en su equipo? Kiyoshi empezó a planteárselo, mientras los nervios estrangulaban su pecho centímetro a centímetro. Quedándose entonces sin respiración cuando la bocina que anunciaba el inicio del partido resonaba en el estadio.

El marcador se ponía a cero, y los nombres Seirin y Too aparecían en la pantalla. Momoi colgaba por quinta vez el teléfono, suspirando y negado con la cabeza.

—Tendremos que elegir a alguien de nuestro banco para la alineación principal —decidía Harasawa, mirando a sus sustitutos sin parecer demasiado desesperanzado. Sopesó sus opciones y acabó señalando al que, a su parecer, tenía menores maniobras defensivas.

—Espere… —levantó el brazo Teppei, observando con fijeza la puerta que llevaba al interior del estadio.

El rostro de Aomine quitó el peso y la tensión de los hombros a más de uno cuando vio a bien aparecer. Llevaba puesto ya el uniforme con la sudadera y cargaba de forma desenfadada un balón bajo el brazo. Por el flequillo pegado a la frente y el sofocante vapor que pareció expeler su piel al quitarse la chaqueta, Teppei supo que había estado calentando hasta el último segundo.

—¡Dai-chan, llegas tarde! —protestó Momoi cuando se acercó a él, con una expresión de querer estallar en llanto. Dándose o no cuenta de ello, Aomine le lanzó a la cara la sudadera.

—Pero estoy aquí, ¿no? —lanzó una mirada hacia Kagami, que parecía observarle con la misma intensidad desafiante—. Tengo que saldar algunas cuentas pendientes —miró de reojo entonces a Teppei, al cual le lanzó la pelota que cargaba antes de salir a trote a la cancha, junto al resto del equipo.

Kiyoshi no pudo evitar sonreír, olvidándose por completo de sus inquietudes. De alguna manera aliviado de que Aomine hubiera despertado de aquel lapsus de desvergüenza insidiosa y emocionado por poder presenciar un partido entre dos equipos de talento destacado.

No obstante, el júbilo ante los comienzos de lo que la mayoría consideraba un buen enfrentamiento fue apagándose a medida que pasaban los minutos. El silencio fue total antes de llegar a la media hora, y los murmullos entre asiento y asiento empezaron a ser tan notorios como la confusión.

Kise, del Kaijo, parecía anonadado, mientras su capitán, que se sentaba justo a su lado, fruncía las cejas con algún atisbo de sospecha. Teppei también pareció atragantarse con toda su euforia, así como Momoi lo hizo con su preocupación. Y es que Aomine no estaba jugando especialmente bien. De hecho, más que parecer torpe o desganado, daba la sensación de que había entrado a matar y estuviera frustrado por no poder hacerlo de forma más gráfica. En aquellos veintiséis minutos de juego había cometido dos faltas que le habían permitido al equipo contrario apuntarse unos tantos y adelantarles en el marcador, por lo que era entendible que los allí presentes se preguntasen que estaba pasando con el tan popular as del Too.

El primer tiempo muerto lo pedía Harasawa tras una insistencia de Momoi, para poder enfriar los ánimos de sus jugadores al haber intentado seguir el violento ritmo de su estrella.

Wakamatsu soltaba un par de maldiciones, mientras que Imayoshi directamente le mandaba a callar. Momoi explicaba sus propias conclusiones tras poder ver la estrategia del rival y planteaba soluciones en base a cada jugador, sin poder evitar mirar de reojo a su amigo de la infancia.

—Cálmate —murmuraba Teppei, aprovechando que se había acercado a él para darle una de las botellas de agua—. Momoi-chan está preocupada por ti.

Aomine no le respondió. Se limitó a dar tres tragos de agua antes de levantarse, devolverle la botella y lanzar al banquillo la toalla con la que se había secado el sudor. El partido se retomó entonces, y aunque añadieron puntos en el marcador, la sensación de que el encuentro estaba siendo algo inestable no desaparecía.

Quizás fuera porque Imayoshi intentaba generar cierto control sobre la situación, queriendo no exponer a su as a las faltas que este pudiera auto-hacerse por ser demasiado impulsivo. O puede que fuera la vena de la frente de Wakamatsu, que empezaba a parecer una tubería a punto de reventar por la presión. En cualquier caso, el Seirin les superaba por diez puntos cuando terminaba la primera mitad, lo que no ayudó a calmar los ánimos en lo absoluto.

Aomine parecía el doble de cabreado, y Momoi hablaba de la posibilidad de sustituirle hasta que estuviera algo más tranquilo para poder volver a la cancha. Algo en sus adentros le dijo a Kiyoshi que no era muy buena idea, que lo que tuviera que ser, sería. Que quizás todo aquel énfasis funcionara al final, pero no tuvo más remedio que estar de acuerdo ante la evidencia de que allí sobraba energía, y que se necesitaba un poco más para ordenarla y convertirla en algo mejor.

La segunda mitad empezaba con un Aomine sentado en el banquillo, haciendo caso omiso de lo que pudiera pasar en el terreno de juego. Y pese a que Momoi intentó justificar la decisión de dejarle fuera, este pareció no querer escucharla. De hecho, bajo el punto de vista de Teppei, Aomine parecía estar muy lejos de allí en ese momento, como si su consciencias estuviese atascada en algún tipo de pensamiento acaparador del cual no se veía capaz de salir.

Desviando su atención del partido, Kiyoshi caminó hasta el final del banquillo y flexionó las rodillas frente a él, que parpadeó al no esperárselo tan repentinamente allí delante.

—¿Qué? —Aomine le miró directamente a los ojos, antes de añadir—. Antes de que digas nada te advierto que aún no he dejado de ser un _niñato prepotente_.

—Me he dado cuenta —atacó con suavidad Teppei, con una sonrisa igual de sutil—. Sólo que esta vez pareces estar teniendo una rabieta.

—Lo tenía todo controlado —frunció un poco el ceño, notablemente fastidiado.

—Eres un adolescente, **no puedes** tenerlo todo bajo control —añadió, antes de mirar a su espalda como el Seirin añadía otros tres puntos a su lista. Imitándole, Aomine levantaba también el mentón hacia la cancha—. Este es uno de esos momentos en los que no debes pensar en nada más que en lo que tienes delante.

—Es a ti a quién tengo delante —aprovechó para decir, jugando con el paralelismo de aquella frase.

—Yo no importo ahora —esquivó—. Sea lo que sea que quieras demostrarme o decirme, puede esperar. Tus compañeros están esperando a que te repongas, y estoy muy seguro de que Kagami también. Sólo hace falta que te centres y seas capaz de demostrar lo que vales hoy y justo en este preciso momento.

—¿Otro de tus sermones? —Aomine levantó una ceja—. ¿En serio?

Teppei levantó un brazo, y con una mano amplia y firme, asió la nuca de Aomine para empujarle hacia delante. Ante la sorpresa del adolescente, el rostro de Teppei se quedó en el límite de su máximo acercamiento cuando su frente chocó contra la propia.

—No pretendo adornarte nada, porque te hablo más como amigo que como entrenador —Kiyoshi habló con firmeza—. Confío en ti. De verdad. Además, se decía por ahí que nadie podía ganarte, ¿o quizás me he equivocado de niño?

Ante aquello, Aomine soltó una risilla de aspecto resignado tras unos segundos de realización. Luego pareció negar con la cabeza y cerrar los ojos el instante en el que tardó en volver a devolverle la mirada con firmeza.

—¿Es que ha intentado chupártela más de un niño? Que popularidad…

—Dame un respiro, eso me sigue pareciendo malditamente perturbador…—Kiyoshi dejó caer los hombros al recordar aquel dato, dándole a Aomine una palmada en la nuca antes de volver a poner distancia—. Este es otro paso hacia algo mucho más grande, y debes disfrutarlo sin arrepentimientos. Así que guarda todo lo que no necesites durante el partido en alguna parte de tu cabeza y convierte todo lo demás en fuerza. Y lo más importante…

—_Diviértete_… ¿no? —Aomine levantó una ceja, con expresión nostálgica.

—Esencial.

Por un momento importó poco los días pasados. Como bien había dicho Kiyoshi, en momentos como aquel había que guardar según qué cosas en alguna caja oculta en el subconsciente, cerrarla bien con llave y olvidarlo hasta que fuera el momento de hacer frente a lo que hubiese dentro. En eso consistía ser un adulto y un entrenador que se preciase, en centrarse y no dejar que lo personal pudiera afectar a sus deberes.

Aquello era tan importante para Aomine como lo era para todos los integrantes del equipo, y no podía dejar que la euforia pasara sin más. Por suerte, el adolescente estuvo de acuerdo con él, y la luz en su mirada, antes confusa y excesivamente agresiva, parecía haber adquirido una tonalidad más cuerda.

Teppei captó la mirada de Momoi, que había estado observando desde el otro lado del banco, y le dedicó un asentimiento significativo. Ella, tras imitarle, se lo comunicó a Harasawa, que poco después se encargaba del cambio de jugadores.

Tenerle de nuevo en la cancha avivó las conversaciones del público, así como los gritos de los animadores de la escuela. Y como en la primera mitad, Kagami fue el encargado de marcarle durante lo que restó de nuevo.

Los gritos, que en algún momento habían ensordecido incluso el chirriar de las deportivas en el parquet, se habían apagado a medida que el despliegue de habilidades entre los dos ases salía a relucir como un monstruo lo haría de la tierra. Algo igual de insólito que apenas se podía seguir con la vista, y que te hacía preguntarte si aquellos movimientos eran posibles en un par de chicos de secundaria. Desde luego, Teppei se lo preguntó, con los pies clavados al suelo y la sensación de que si parpadeaba se perdería la mitad del partido.

Riko hacía un alto a los diez minutos —los más largos y tensos que Kiyoshi pudo haber tenido en su vida—, sacando al discreto Kuroko al terreno de juego cuando el Too había remontado en el marcador. No pareció una estrategia significativa, pero el cambio que dio al estilo de juego del equipo al completo se notó al instante. Si se prestaba mucha atención se podía comprobar el aporte que suponían aquellos pases imposibles, así como la gran diferencia que atribuía el verle jugar a él y ver jugar a Kagami, cuya potencia y velocidad se habían igualado tanto a los de Aomine que entre ellos dos parecía haber un partido diferente.

Cuando la bocina del final hizo eco en el estadio, se pudo notar como todos los presentes aguantaban un segundo la respiración. Los jugadores, los medios, el público; hubo un espacio en blanco en el que nadie dijo e hizo nada, hasta que todo estalló.

Kiyoshi parpadeó, y como si la emoción de lo visto no pudiera aguantar su peso, se dejó caer en el banco dejando escapar una exhalación temblorosa y un par de lágrimas frustradas.

Por un punto, el Too había perdido en su primer partido de la _Winter Cup_. Algo que Aomine no terminó de creerse aún pasados los pocos minutos posteriores a la ruidosa celebración en la cancha. Kagami se encargaba de despertarle de su confusión con un saludo muy cargado de orgullo deportivo y un desafío para volver a jugar que no lo pareció tanto.

Después de un saludo y una ovación, el equipo volvía al banquillo, donde les esperaba una llorosa y sorprendida Momoi y un Harasawa con una expresión determinante y firme, con la que quiso ofrecer un discurso esperanzador y unas buenas palabras que hicieran alusión a su esfuerzo.

Aomine se quedó rezagado, y lo primero que captó en su campo de visión más cercano fue la figura de Teppei, que se acercaba a zancadas y con paso firme. Aomine sintió dos cosas entonces: un desproporcionado dolor en su orgullo herido y un sentimiento de ridículo que iba muy unido al hecho de haberse pasado de la raya al ofrecer sus habilidades supuestamente invencibles. Obviamente, al final no lo habían sido tanto, y supo que Teppei estaría en todo su derecho de humillarlo sin compasión tras todo lo que le había hecho.

—He perdido —dijo, cabizbajo y con una sonrisa tan forzada que la notó tirar desde su estómago.

—Sí —Kiyoshi se detuvo frente a él.

Era un sentimiento doloroso y confuso a partes iguales, como si aún no concibiese que realmente le hubiesen superado. Aomine tuvo la sensación de estar soñando. O de estar aún en medio de la cancha y que todo aquello fuera una posibilidad de entre todas las que había.

—Yo… —empezó, no teniendo ni idea de lo que pretendía decir. Tal vez disculparse de una vez por todas con Teppei. Arrepentirse como si aquello fuera su billete de entrada a un cielo ficticio. O puede que necesitase repetir lo que acababa de pasar para terminar de creérselo.

Sin embargo, Teppei se adelantaba a sus palabras con un abrazo exento de complejos, donde apretó su espalda y acunó su nuca como si quien estaba ante él fuera el pequeño Daiki de once años.

—Da gusto verte esforzarte tanto. Buen trabajo.

Aomine pestañeó y soltó todo el aire que estuvo reteniendo en un suspiro.

—Acabo de perder, no se supone que me digas eso —fingió protestar.

—¿Prefieres una frase cursi? —canturreó Teppei, alzando una ceja de forma maliciosa.

—Joder, no —se negó Aomine, terminando por alzar las manos para poder devolverle aquel abrazo que pretendía felicitarlo y reconfortarlo al mismo tiempo—. Así está bien.

—Vale.

Si Aomine lloró ese día, fue un secreto que quedó entre Teppei, su hombro y el propio Aomine.


	10. - ¿Quieres quedarte esta noche?

_**Serie:** Boys._

_**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basket {AU}_

_**Rating:** M._

* * *

_X-. ¿Quieres quedarte esta noche?_

* * *

El abanico de tarjetas que se desplegó ante él le hizo sentir como si tuviera una muy buena mano en una partida de póker. Asintió con la cabeza, pasándolas de una en una y reconociendo los logos incluso antes de leer el nombre del equipo. Las largas letras rojas del _Alvark Tokyo,_ dos veces campeón de la ; el águila musculosa de los _Toyotsu Fighting Eagles_ de Nagoya o los jóvenes _Yokohama B-Corsairs_, unas promesas de 2010 que consiguieron ganar un campeonato de la liga. Entre otros, había también un equipo coreano llamado _Elephants_ y una tarjeta con las letras azules de los _Golden State Warriors_, de los que Kiyoshi sabía que estaban en plenos planes de traslado de su sede actual.

Había un total de ocho, lo cual no era un mal número de reclutadores para un jugador de primer curso. Si tuviera que hablar como un futuro entrenador, Teppei diría sin temor a equivocarse que todos aquellos pedazos de papel eran una puerta a su futuro que le llevaba en diferentes direcciones, pero que tenían un destino muy similar. Optar por un equipo profesional dadas sus habilidades era lo que se esperaba, aunque obviamente Aomine tendría sus propias opiniones al respecto.

—Entonces —empezaba Kiyoshi tras un momento de silencio—, ¿has pensado en lo que vas a hacer?

El muchacho frente a él observaba el paisaje con aire pensativo. Era evidente lo prematuro de la pregunta, puesto que aún le quedaban dos años más para graduarse y no podría dedicarse al completo a sus estudios si decidía emprender aquel viaje desde ya. Además, ahora que había perdido por primera vez, parecía que necesitaba poner en orden muchas cosas en su cabeza.

Una llovizna repentina salpicaba los cristales desde que habían entrado en la zona de montaña, de camino una vez más a Yamagata aprovechando las vacaciones de navidad. Aomine había querido unirse a la escapada para poder partir el año con sus padres, dejando un poco colgados a sus tíos, que pretendían volver pasado mañana.

Teppei no supo exactamente por qué. Quizás quería dedicarle un momento a la reflexión o quizás pedirle consejo sobre lo que hacer. Al parecer no había tenido la oportunidad de pensar seriamente desde que la _Winter Cup_ había acabado con el Seirin proclamándose campeón, y la horda de reclutadores dejaban caer en sus manos las tarjetas de visita junto a frases como _"nos gustaría tenerte". _Entendía que para un crío aquello debiera resultar agobiante. Sobre todo si eran todos tan buenos equipos.

—Siempre quise entrar en los _Chicago Bulls_ —dijo entonces Aomine, apoyando la espalda en su asiento.

—Eres ambicioso… —Kiyoshi esbozó una sonrisa ladeada que no quiso parecer demasiado escéptica. Volvió a ojear las tarjetas, no encontrando el logo de los Bulls entre ellas.

—No es que me hayan invitado —notó Aomine, girando la cabeza hacia él—. Pero sería cuestión de llamar su atención. Con el tiempo.

—Siendo tú, lo conseguirías —le mostró la tarjeta de letras azules de los _Golden State Warriors_—. Aquí tienes americanos, también. Podrías empezar por ahí.

—Podría. Pero tendría que irme a San Francisco —le recordó, mirándole a los ojos como si esperase que Kiyoshi tuviera algo que decir al respecto.

—Con los _Chicago Bull_ tendrías que marcharte también —le recordó—. Si no quieres limitarte a los equipos de nuestro país, sólo tienes esa opción. Pero no es necesariamente algo malo; entre viaje y viaje podrías hacernos una visita. Que no se te suba lo profesional a la cabeza, _Daiki-chan._

—Cállate… —Aomine pareció ruborizarse, dándole con el codo en el brazo antes de volver a mirar por la ventana.

Dos meses atrás no habrían podido tener una conversación como aquella. Teppei se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había influido en Aomine el perder, y aunque estuviera mal pensarlo, había sido algo bueno para él. Recordar el espíritu del juego, la emoción de un buen enfrentamiento y la frustración que se sentía al no conseguirlo; todo aquello eran cosas que un jugador debía experimentar tarde o temprano para poder evolucionar y tener otro tipo de mentalidad.

Aomine no había intentado absolutamente nada más desde la noche en el campamento. Y ya fuera por sus palabras o por la derrota, Kiyoshi estaba aliviado de poder sentarse junto a él de aquella manera y volver a ser un hermano mayor sin complicaciones.

Se separaron en mitad de la ciudad casi una hora después, cuando Yamagata les daba la bienvenida con una brisa helada bajada directamente de las montañas y un cielo que vaticinaba lluvias inminentes. Kiyoshi le perdía de vista por uno de los callejones cercanos al colegio de primaria antes de seguir su camino a casa de sus abuelos. No había avisado a Suzume de que llegaba hoy para poder reservarse el factor sorpresa, por lo que se dio prisa en aparecer tras demasiado tiempo fuera.

Su abuelo estaba fuera, al parecer colocando algún que otro adorno de navidad que el viento se había encargado de lanzar hacia el otro lado de la valla. Al verle, no dudó en levantar los brazos e ir a abrazarlo, para poco después agarrarle del brazo y prácticamente arrastrarlo dentro mientras anunciaba su llegada.

Encontró a su abuela en la cocina con Suzume. Habían adornado la casa tal y como recordaba de años pasados, con lazos, los kadomatsu bien preparados de su abuelo y los ya invaluables manteles rojos de la abuela. Reconoció algunos detalles de más, nuevos y evidentemente recién comprados como el pequeño arbolito de navidad junto al televisor o algunos juegos de luces con forma de reno que había ahora en las paredes del pasillo, suponiendo que había sido cosa de Suzume y su locura espontánea.

Su abuela le dio un cálido abrazo. Su novia una ardiente colleja.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías hoy? ¡Podría haberte ido a recoger a la estación, tonto!

—Ow… —Kiyoshi rió, como confundido—. Bueno, es que… ¿Sorpresa?

—Idiota… —ella hizo un puchero que, a fin de cuentas, no pudo mantener durante demasiado antes de abrazarle también. Kiyoshi adjuntó un par de besos a aquel gesto, como si sintiera que debía disculparse con cada uno de ellos por la cantidad de cosas que habían pasado. Ajenas a su voluntad, sí, pero que le habían hecho sentirse mal igualmente.

Según su abuelo, habían seguido todo el proceso de sus partidos por las redes gracias a Suzume, así como el último que habían televisado hacía dos meses atrás. La _Winter Cup_ les había sorprendido, pues según palabras textuales de su abuela, _los niños de hoy eran demasiado altos y hacían las cosas demasiado bien_. Curiosamente, Kiyoshi estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

Poco después se ponían al día, parándose a felicitarle una vez más por conseguir su título y animándole a seguir lo que quedaba de curso hasta lograr también las credenciales con las que podría volver de nuevo a casa.

Esa tarde almorzaron juntos y planearon la fiesta de finales de año. Y queriendo resarcirse un poco dada su ausencia, Kiyoshi ayudó con los preparativos anuales de aquella vieja casa; desde los arreglos y refuerzos del tejado para la temporada de nevadas y lluvia hasta el acicalamiento del jardín trasero y el desván. Acompañaba a Suzume más tarde a su casa, manteniendo una conversación curiosamente intrigante sobre postales navideñas y su historia, así como su elección clásica a la hora de distribuirlas a su familia.

Suzume había dejado de trabajar en el B3 en cuanto su carrera como historiadora había exigido más de lo que podría aportar teniendo un trabajo con tales horarios. Con algo de ayuda familiar y un trabajo eventual por las tardes, había conseguido mantenerse y dedicarse plenamente a lo que le gustaba. Hacía ya dos años desde que habían empezado oficialmente a salir, y la muchacha cada día le sorprendía más con todas aquellas charlas kilométricas sobre temas en los que no te esperabas que hubiera más de dos líneas de conversación.

—¿Este año quieres algo especial? —le preguntaba Suzume una vez delante de las puertas de su apartamento.

—Nada —respondía Kiyoshi con una sonrisa, frotando con el pulgar los nudillos fríos de la chica—. Lo de siempre está bien.

—¿Templo y fotos? —la chica levantó una ceja—. Eres tan simple.

—Sí. Pero eso ya lo sabías desde el principio —Kiyoshi rió, alzando su pequeña mano para besarla—. ¿Tenías en mente algo más?

—Que va. Me basto y me sobro con tu simpleza —le aseguró ella, acercándose y alzándose sobre la punta de sus pies para poder besarle.

Su primer año como pareja habían tenido un desacuerdo con respecto al día de su aniversario. Kiyoshi aseguraba que su primera cita había sido en navidad, y que aunque no fuera oficial, había sido el primer paso. Por otro lado, Suzume mantenía que todo comenzaba con el primer beso, y que había sido en Marzo, cuando Teppei le devolvía por fin el regalo en el día blanco. Así pues, dado que no podían ceder demasiado bien con la fecha, se habían decantado por un evento que sería difícil de olvidar, y ese era el fin de año. Parecía algo muy cómodo, según habían dicho algunas de sus amistades, pero muy conveniente para alguien ocupado como Suzume y alguien extremadamente olvidadizo como Teppei. Y no les había ido nada mal.

Aquel sería el segundo año que visitarían el templo, tanto para recordar aquel último ciclo de relación como para dar la bienvenida a lo que le siguiera en el próximo. Y dada la visión artística e histórica que corría por las venas de su novia, sería la segunda foto que tomarían en un concreto lugar del templo; algo que seguirían repitiendo a lo largo de los años, como si pudieran ir contando el número de canas y de arrugas que hubiera superado aquella relación.

Después de despedirse, quiso hacer lo propio con Izuki. Tenía la impresión de que su amigo estaba preocupado por haber ocultado todo lo ocurrido con el pequeño Aomine años atrás, por lo que vio conveniente hacerle una visita, saludarle y dejarle con la consciencia tranquila.

No supo muy bien si lo había conseguido con su sinceridad parcial, pero Teppei no mintió cuando le dijo que todo se había solucionado al final. Que ese _pequeño Aomine_, pese a los años y aquel malentendido, seguía siendo como el niño que una vez había conocido. Un _hermanito_ al que quería seguir cuidando.

[…]

_『__Te espero en la cancha a media noche.__』_

El mensaje le había llegado la tarde del 31, mientras acompañaba a sus abuelos a su visita temprana al Hojuzan Risshaku, su templo habitual desde hacía años. Como venían haciendo desde que se veían incapaces de aguantar las largas colas que se formaban a media noche, se aseguraban de dejar sus deseos y donaciones entrada la tarde aunque resultase muy prematuro. Así, aprovechaban la transición hasta la noche para repartir los _seibo_, regalos que se les hacía a las personas a las que tenían algo que agradecerle —Suzume entre ellas, aunque esta insistió en que no hacía falta un detalle semejante— y poder celebrar de forma personal y tranquila su propia versión del fin de año en casa.

Así pues, no pudo contestarle hasta después de la cena. Su abuela había preparado su exuberante tempura de fideos largos y cebolleta extra, mientras que Suzume se había hecho con algunos _Jûbako de oshechi-ryôri_ para comer después de la visita al templo. Les habían acompañado durante toda la noche, viendo su programación habitual de todos los años, para luego salir hacia el distrito Higashitagawa, donde visitarían, como el año pasado, el templo Hagurosan. Con Suzume al volante de su mini smart verde chillón, se gozaron un camino de hora y media mientras hablaban o canturreaban alguna canción de la radio.

—¿Cuándo vuelves a marcharte? —preguntaba ella, tras abonar el peaje del área de descanso de la carretera Tsuruoka. El olor a comida del restaurante coreano llegaba hasta el parking, como si quisiera competir con sus _jûbako._

—El cuatro, creo —respondió Kiyoshi, antes de consultarlo en el calendario del móvil—. Sí, el cuatro. Hay menos índice de entrenamiento, pero quisiera ayudar a los novatos que suben en la alineación cuando los de tercero deban dejar el club. Sé que es un momento emotivo para ellos y me gustaría estar presente.

—Es la época de elegir también nuevo capitán, ¿no?

—Sí —asentía Teppei, volviendo a poner la calefacción del coche—. En cuestión de habilidad, Aomine lo haría bien. Sería un líder que diera confianza, puesto que va sobrado. Pero al mismo tiempo sería una elección malísima.

—¿Y eso? —enarcó una ceja Suzume, sin seguir del todo aquella lógica.

—Precisamente porque va _muy sobrado_ —rió, encogiendo los hombros—. Y no creo que tenga paciencia. De elegir a alguien, sería Wakamatsu-kun. No es el chico con la mejor paciencia del mundo, pero es muy pasional al respecto y se preocupa mucho por su equipo. Lo haría bien.

—Te gustaría quedarte con ellos, ¿verdad? —adivinó Suzume, retomando el camino por carretera.

Teppei lo pensó. Quizás no fuera lo más conveniente para Aomine, puesto que el adolescente parecía pasar por una etapa de frustraciones varias y cambios hormonales que aún no terminaban de definirse del todo, y puede que su influencia no fuera la mejor. Aunque llevaba meses comportándose…

—Estaría bien como aprendizaje extra, pero con quien realmente quiero trabajar es con los peques —admitió—. Quiero verlos crecer hasta que den sus primeros pasos hacia lo profesional —carcajeó—. ¿Te imaginas? ¡Quizás entre todos esos enanos exista el futuro Yuta Tabuse!

—Consigue firmas de todos ellos, por si acaso —bromeó ella, uniéndose a la risilla.

Con una sensación de deja vù subiéndole por la espalda, Teppei contestó al mensaje que Aomine le había enviado entrada la tarde, y que había dejado pendiente hasta ese momento. No quería rechazar su invitación y dejarle plantado, y mucho menos después de lo ocurrido el día que se marchó de Yamagata, pero en una noche como aquella era difícil hacer promesas y planes de improviso.

No obstante, Aomine le respondía de nuevo antes de poder guardar de nuevo el teléfono, haciendo que su estómago diera un vuelco al temerse una mala respuesta.

No supo que responder a lo que se expuso en la pantalla. Y, como notando su estupefacción, Suzume apartó un segundo la mirada de la carretera para mirarle de reojo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Con disimulado impulso, Teppei apagó el teléfono y terminó por guardarlo en la chaqueta, con algo de mala consciencia.

—Izuki dice que nos demos prisa si queremos llegar a las campanadas —terminó por responder, con una sonrisa sutil. Y con una nueva melodía en la radio, Suzume aceleró otro poco.

La escalera hacia el Hagurosan estaba iluminada por farolillos rojos y linternas de papel blancas, que iban de lado a lado de los árboles que resguardaban los escalones de piedra. Dejando atrás el aparcamiento atestado, la ruta empezaba con un pequeño puesto de comida, donde Kiyoshi se aseguró de comprar unos takoyaki para el camino. Después le seguía la tienda de recuerdos, donde se congregaban los recién llegados como abejas en un mismo panal. Suzume expresaba su descontento al tener que meterse en un lugar tan atestado, y avisaba a Kiyoshi que más le valía sacrificarse más tarde para comprarle algo bonito.

La ruta seguía con el museo Shimane, en el que su encantadora novia fan de la historia en toda su gloria no tuvo ningún inconveniente en meterse, no dejando rincón sin explorar ni explicación en su versión extendida que dar. Teppei sintió que no había estudiado tanto en toda su vida.

Dejando atrás los Tenyu y Orai Shrine, las casetas donde las filas engrosaban el altiplano para poder pedir sus deseos de año nuevo, enfilaron la larga escalera de piedra que llevaba a Dewa, el camino que subía hacia el gran templo donde resonaría el tañido de la campana.

El gran templo rojo se levantaba con orgullo. Habían iluminado la parcela respetando las viejas tradiciones, con hilos de luces blancas y naranjas, dejando que los focos iluminasen la estructura. Familias enteras a las que no les importaba el gélido frío instalado entre las montañas de Dewa, y que esperaban poder escuchar en vivo y al completo las 108 campanadas.

Aquello le hizo preguntarse a Teppei si en unos años él sería uno de esos padres que cedía su bufanda a sus hijos, o que los cogía en brazos cuando el sueño les venciera. En aquel momento no le parecía algo muy inverosímil, y no era una imagen de sí mismo que le disgustase para el futuro. Poder seguir visitando aquel lugar recóndito año tras año, transición a transición, hasta que aquel día no fuera más que una de las tantas anécdotas que tuviese que contar.

Se encontraban con Izuki y su familia cuando buscaban sitio, pudiendo disfrutar del espectáculo y la comida que le siguió al celebrar aquel principio de un ciclo que, desearon, fuera siempre mejor que el anterior.

Por lo que comprobó según avanzaba la noche, Izuki era muy mal bebedor y su hermana mayor, Aya, parecía ser capaz de bajarle la borrachera a hostia limpia. La comida resultaba ser todo un manjar, opinión que compartió con Suzume mientras se terminaban sus menús, prometiendo comprar algún buen postre al bajar de camino al coche.

—Y entonces, ¿habéis pensado en casaros? —soltaba la señora Izuki en algún momento, con una sonrisa encantadora y una mirada directa hacia Teppei. El aprendiz de entrenador tuvo la sensación de que sólo había una respuesta aceptable a aquella cuestión.

—¡Mamá! —amonestó Aya.

—Eeh… —Teppei no supo exactamente qué decir.

—¡N-no hemos hablado de eso aún! —intervino Suzume, con las mejillas cogiendo color. Y dando palmadas en el hombro a su novio, añadió—. Y no es que él piense en esas cosas tampoco.

—¿Quieres casarte? —preguntó Teppei, devolviéndole la mirada. Y ante la expectación que le siguió a aquella pregunta, Suzume pareció enrojecer el doble.

—Bueno… Lo habré pensado alguna vez, sí —admitió—. Pero serían planes aún con vistas al futuro. Primero quisiera centrarme en terminar mis cursos y la tesis. Además de todas las charlas orientativas a las que quiero asistir.

—Eres demasiado lista para un cabeza-músculo como ese, Suzu-chan —puntualizó Aya, enarcando una ceja de forma burlona.

—Estoy de acuerdo —asentía Izuki.

—Pues yo creo que hacéis una parejita muy mona —añadía la señora Izuki—. ¡Vuestros hijos serán inteligentes y altos!

Ante la afirmación, Teppei se atragantó, Suzume sintió como si la cabeza le echase vapor a alta presión y Shun empezó a carcajear, como si hubiera logrado imaginarse a dichos niños.

—¡Mamá, deja de beber! —Aya puso fin a aquella conversación.

La visita al templo finalizaba con un segundo viaje al puesto de comida y otro más a la tienda de regalos. Teppei se daba una vuelta por el interior, dejando a Suzume cotilleando con Aya en la entrada, junto a las papeletas de la fortuna. Pasó de largo las miniaturas del templo y las pequeñas campanas de aire hasta llegar a un gran corcho expositor con diversidad de amuletos, donde se entretuvo leyendo lo que se pretendía potenciar con cada uno.

Cogió uno con un degradado en rosa que prometía **_felicidad en el amor_**, mientras que otro de color violeta rezaba **_éxito académico_**. Sopesando lo que se había estado hablando hoy, llegó a la conclusión de que Suzume aprovecharía mucho más el segundo, ya que el primero podría depender enteramente de él por el momento.

Satisfecho con la compra, dejó el amuleto rosa en su lugar, junto al que exponía de forma orgullosa el kanji de **_éxito_** sobre un acabado azul y dorado. Ver que era el último que quedaba allí colgado le hizo pensar que todos buscaban su propio triunfo, fuera de la manera que fuera. Alguien como Suzume, cuya pasión no pudiera ser tan interesante para otros como lo era obviamente para ella; alguien como Hanamiya, que pese a todo tendría también sus propias aspiraciones hacia la cima; Aomine, a quien se le abrían diferente rutas de futuro…

Teppei sostuvo el amuleto, sintiendo la tela gruesa y rugosa de su forma entre los dedos, como si con ello pudiera hallar sus propias aspiraciones. ¿Qué quería para sí mismo? Una vida feliz, una familia, un trabajo, una independencia. Era la lista de cosas típicas que en aquella época te hacía una persona, lo que podía convertirte en algo de valor. Pero si de verdad quisiera el _éxito_, ¿qué pediría? Ser un buen jugador, estar en un buen equipo. Tal vez algo de fama, ¿por qué no? Aunque luego no supiese cómo manejarla exactamente.

Kiyoshi no se consideraba un hombre demasiado ambicioso. No hasta un punto enfermizo, al menos. Su vida actual no le disgustaba, porque dentro de lo malo, había conseguido seguir una ruta cercana a lo que deseaba. Y no estaba nada mal.

La voz de Izuki llamándole le sacó de sus pensamientos, y abandonó la tienda de regalos dejando un hueco vacío en el tablón.

Cuando volvieron a Yamagata, pasaban de las tres de la mañana.

Habían podido desligarse de la enorme cola que se formaba en las carreteras hacia el sur, como si todos hubieran tenido la misma idea de tener su primer desayuno del año en casa. El amuleto violeta oscilaba en el retrovisor del coche, cambiando de tonalidad según pasaban de largo el camino de luces de las calles. Teppei había querido ser considerado con Suzume y no dormirse por el camino, prometiéndole de paso que lo siguiente que haría sería sacarse el carnet de conducir.

Dejando atrás las montañas y entrando a la prefectura por el Este, el coche pareció vacilar por las calles cercanas a la universidad.

—Oye… —la vocecilla de Suzume hizo que Teppei girase la cabeza hacia ella en un somnoliento _"¿Hm?". _Aún así, ella no continuó hablando hasta que no se detuvo en uno de los semáforos de la calle principal. Respiró hondo, apretó el volante y le miró—. ¿Quieres quedarte esta noche? —lo soltó rápido, como quien se quita una costra a la primera para evitar el sufrimiento innecesario— En mi casa.

Teppei pestañeó lentamente, como un niño que intenta procesar las leyes de la creación universal. Luego se separó del asiento, observando como Suzume se ruborizaba hasta la raíz del pelo bajo la sombra que ahora proyectaba el interior del coche. Y, tal vez por primera vez, supo lo que aquella invitación significaría sin necesidad de que nadie se lo explicase.

Estaban en uno de los cruces de Suwamachi, y dependiendo de su decisión, subirían por Koshomachi hasta frenar en casa de sus abuelos; o seguirían de frente hasta Wakabacho, donde Suzume había conseguido piso año atrás. Era como una de esas elecciones que podían cambiarte la vida dependiendo de a dónde girases en aquel único e irrepetible momento, y fue un peso que sintió verdaderamente sobre los hombros.

El _"te espero en la cancha a media noche_" retumbó en su cabeza como una bocina dentro de una cueva. Recordándole que, queriendo o no, había decepcionado ya a Aomine una vez, y que se había prometido no volver a hacerlo. Conocía los pros y los contras de la respuesta que rondaba por su cabeza, pero si había un momento para estar seguro de algo, ese era justamente aquel.

Con el semáforo ya parpadeando, Kiyoshi separó los labios, abrazando el peso de sus propias responsabilidades.

* * *

_ Continúa en el epílogo "**Boys don't always win"**_


End file.
